Hollow Destiny
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: He's always known his brother was vampire, but he didn't know that after his brother left his world would come crashing down around him. After one dream, he finds himself paired with an Eygptian vampire as they try to discover their destiny...Crosshipping
1. Beginning

Ladies and gentleman! Fangirls and fanboys of all sizes! I present to you Hollow Destiny, version 2! This new and improved version has the same plot line, the same chapters, but less grammar mistakes! Also this story now come to you all with more chapters and some completely rewritten ones! **_Smiles at her fans _**I know I haven't been very good to you all, and you all are probably wondering what the heck happened to the older version...

Well... I went back and decided that this story needed a make over...

And a few new chapters too!

So sorry for the inconvence to all of my awaiting fans, but we're going to have to start from the beginning again... But this time with less where/were and has/as mistakes!

I love you all!

And your patience!

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By** Embodiment of Sekhmet**

**Chapter One: _Beginning_**

I watch sadly as my older "brother" exits our room through the window. It had to be at lest midnight, with the pitch black night sky, filled with crystal stars shining in on me. But he always leaves at night; he must, for he is a creature of the night, a dark angel, a vampire.  
-

He has been for three thousand years. How did I find this out? Heh, I remember when he first came...  
-

I was four, and my parents brought a boy who looked a lot like me downstairs. He called them mommy and daddy, much like I did. Then my mother told me to play nice with my older brother. He had brainwashed them, for what purpose I may never know, but he did and for the last twelve years I've lived with a vampire as my older brother.  
-

He doesn't know that I know about who he is.  
-

Or maybe he does and doesn't care.  
-

Either way I love him like a brother.  
-

I did some research on vampires once, he caught me with the books and I told him it was a school project.  
-

He believed me and told me all about "daylights...  
-

What are they? They're vampires who can exist in sunlight, who can live off of human food, and can survive on only the tiniest amounts of blood.  
-

That's what he was...  
-

A "daylight"...  
-

But he still goes out to hunt at night, he's done it ever since dad died and mom went crazy.  
-

We live with my grandfather now...  
-

He waits till I'm asleep, then dashes out the window into the night always making it back right before dawn, with the heavy scent of washed out blood floating about him. Grandpa doesn't notice it, but I do.  
It never has really bothered me until a few days ago when he brought home a tall man with icy blue eyes and coppery brown hair. He was silent, only speaking when my brother spoke to him, and he barely ate the food Grandpa gave to him.

He watched me very closely, his blue gaze made me shiver.  
I could tell he was like my brother.  
-

A vampire...  
-

Ever since he came over my brother decided to move out. I was sure he was joking until the man showed up again to pick up his things.  
-

Tonight is his last night with us...  
-

Then he's moving...  
-

He didn't tell us where, just that he was going and he promised to visit.  
-

I sigh and roll over in my bed.  
-

Closing my eyes I wonder why he wants to move briefly before I fall into a heavy slumber...

And I dream...  
_**I dream of a pair of lavender eyes...**_

* * *

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, all OC's were created by the author of the this fanfiction, with the exception of some of the names which I will list the owners of when I come to them.)

(Thanks and please do review... or flame if you'd like...)


	2. Lavender Eyes

Hello everyone! I'm just going to say that this chapter has been rewritten as of 1/15/09.

This is Chapter 2 Version 2.

I've tried to keep it as close to the original as possible as I systematically go through all of my Chapters and revamp them. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment_of_Sekhmet**

Chapter two:_ Lavender Eyes_

_**-**_

_**...Lavender eyes...**_

-

"YUGI MOTOU!!" A voice yells and a young man in a bed snapped awake from his dream.

He sat up and stared blankly at his grandfather, who was standing by the doorway looking very cross.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning young man! I think it's about time you got up!" He yelled sounding over all, very irrated.

Yugi eyes widened and he shot out of bed, only to end up tripping on his blankets and landing on the floor in heap.

"Ow, oh! Did Yami leave already?!" He asked glancing up at his grandfather his eyes having a nervous look in them.

"No I haven't left yet Yugi..." A strong voice answered from behind Yugi's grandpa.  
A young man with bright crimson colored eyes stepped into the doorway. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. Around his neck he wore a golden upside down pyramid shaped pendant that hung off a brown cord.  
Yugi smiled and ran to his older brother.

"I'm glad you didn't leave without saying good bye to me first Yami..." Yugi said and hesitantly gave Yami a hug.

"I'll miss you." He muttered into Yami's shirt shuddering at the strong smell of blood that came off of his brother.

Yami didn't notice Yugi's shutter.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you aibou..." He muttered returning the hug.

"Take care of grandpa will you?"

"Sure."

**----TIME BREAK----**

One week later...

It had been one week since Yami left.

And Yugi felt extremely paranoid...

Things were just too quiet, there hadn't been any accidents in town, none of the school bullies were picking on him, Grandpa seemed to be acting less edgy.

It was as if something was just waiting to happen.

"Hey Yuge, you okay man?"

Yugi blinked and looked up at his best friend.

Joey Wheeler smiled down at him, his brown eyes glimmering.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute der Yuge, you okay?" He asked again, still smiling.  
Yugi nodded.

"I was just thinking about my brother, that's all." Yugi replied.  
Joey nodded.

"So, you wanna go with me tah the arcade today? Ryou said he'd be there..." Joey asked.

Yugi blushed thinking about his white-haired friend. He had had a crush on him ever since they first met. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, with his long white hair and doey brown eyes. He was a transfer student from England and was as quiet as a mouse.

"Nah, I have to go home and work on the report my teacher gave me. But Grandpa's going away for a few weeks so I'll have plenty of time to hang out during this vacation." Yugi replied.

Joey smiled and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner.

"It's okay Yuge. I'll call yha tomorrow kay?" The blond said before turning at a corner. He waved one last time before taking off towards his house.

Yugi nodded and started off toward his house. Funny how Joey never asked about Yami. Ever since they had first met Joey seemed to be all buddy-buddy with his brother, Yugi would imagine that he would at least wonder what happened to him.

Yugi turned a corner and smiled when he saw his house.

He would start his project later, all he wanted to do when he got in was take a nice warm shower and relax.

"Did you really think you would get away with your crimes? Our Pharaoh is not at all pleased with your behavior!" A sinister voice hissed from an alleyway Yugi was just about to go by.  
Yugi stopped mid-step and listened by the entryway to the alley.  
There was a pained grunt as Yugi heard the sound of metal clanging against the brick wall.

"There, your punishment is done, now you are cleared of all crimes... If you survive this, which I seriously doubt you will in your condition, you are free to roam as you please." The voice laughed and growled at the same time.

"Good luck in the shadow realm!" It snapped before Yugi heard an odd whistling noise and all was silent.

A few minutes later Yugi finally gathered enough courage to peek into the alleyway.

His eyes widened and he gasped as he did.

A teenage boy, a little older then himself was pinned against the wall by a silver sword which skewered him through his chest. He was wearing a ripped black shirt, torn brown pants and the remains of a purple cloak around his shoulders. Blood covered most of his tan skin along with several golden adornments. He had messy sandy blond hair which was matted and covered his face.

Yugi watched in fascination as his chest rose up and fell despite the sword being lodged in his chest.

The teenager finally coughed, which shook Yugi from his daze and he slowly and hesitantly made his way over to the boy.

He was nearly there when the boy snapped his head up making Yugi jump.

Yugi gasped as he gazed into the boys eyes.

They were lavender, with nearly no pupil and outlined in kohl. He also had long eyelashes and... Odd engravings under each eye which made his eyelashes look hooked.

He stared at Yugi for a moment before coughing, blood dribbling out of his lips as he did, and letting his head slump back down onto his chest.

Yugi shook his head and kneeled in front of the boy, he reached up and touched the tip of the sword, which pinned the other to the wall.

His finger tips immediately felt as if they were being burned and he pulled them away quickly.

He frowned as he noticed that there was nothing wrong with his hands when he held them up to inspect his fingers.

He tried again, this time grabbing the sword by the hilt. The burning sensation did not return and Yugi held his hand there a few moments before giving the sword a slight tug.

The sword moved a little, making the pinned boy grunt in discomfort. Yugi frowned and, pulling at the sword a little harder, was surprised when it came right out.

The boy slumped forward, falling onto Yugi who yelped in surprise.

Yugi slid out from under the teenager and tried to pull him up. He managed to drape the boy's arm over his shoulder and drag him out of the alleyway.

The boy groaned as Yugi dragged him toward his house. Yugi sighed and brought him inside. He dragged the boy into the living room and set him down on the sofa.

He touched the boy's chest and the boy hissed in pain. Yugi carefully removed his shirt and gasped.  
The hole where he had been stabbed was almost completely healed. Yugi took a step back and gazed at the boy.

He moaned and rolled over on the couch and Yugi watched him carefully. The only time he'd ever seen someone heal that fast was when his older brother had sliced his own leg with a knife on accident.

Yugi had put his hand on Yami's leg to stop the bleeding while he yelled for help only to realize a minute later that it had already healed...

Could that mean that...

Yugi hesitantly walked over to the boy and gently tried to open his mouth. He pulled the boy's lip back to reveal a pair of pearly white fangs.

He was a vampire...

...And he was wide-awake and glaring at Yugi, his lavender eyes burning with hate. He grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped angrily, almost hissing. His voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming recently.  
Yugi surprised himself by not panicking.

"I wanted to see if you really were a vampire or not..." He said quietly. The vampire sat up and hissed. His hand shot to his chest where the stab wound had been.

"How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember was Diaos striking me down and... Seeing pools of deep amethyst..." He said.

Yugi blushed slightly.

Deep pools of amethyst, well there was a poetic way to describe the color of his eyes.

The vampire took notice of this and his eyes widened.

"You?! You saved me? But how- where is the sword?!" He asked.  
Yugi blinked.

What had happened to the sword? Yugi didn't remember ever letting it go, but he had used both hands to drag the vampire in. Yugi glanced at his other hand and the sword was there, as if had never left his hand.

The vampire snatched it from Yugi and hissed as his fingers began to burn. Despite this he continued to hold the blade.

"You pulled this out of me... And merged it with your soul..." He gazed at Yugi for a moment before clenching his fist. He gasped and nearly dropped the sword.

"You healed me as well! How?!" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I-" Yugi was cut off as the vampire sprung off the sofa and tackled him to the ground. Yugi tried to scream and get out from underneath the vampire but he was pinned, and his mouth had been covered with the vampires other hand.

"Quiet!" He hissed. "Diaos is about..." Yugi whimpered with fear as the vampire pressed against him. He began to shake, the feeling of dread and fear quickly creeping up his spine. His violet eyes watered and sweat trickled down his neck.

Something was in the house...

Something evil...

"Come out, come out where ever you are! I know you're here! I don't know how you escaped, but I can guarantee it won't happen again!" A sinister voice called. The same sinister voice that Yugi had heard in the alleyway.

"Diaos..." The vampire hissed.

In a flash the vampire was off of Yugi and dashing quietly up the stairs. The sword had been left on the ground. Yugi touched it and it disappeared.

He sat up and was about to call after the vampire when he smelt it...

It was foul and made his eyes water. It made him want to throw up.

It smelt like blood and milk that had been sitting out for to long. It was over powering, and Yugi coughed and gagged on it.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A poor little mortal boy?" Yugi coughed and looked up.

A tall man with fiery red eyes and saffron colored hair loomed above him. He was wearing a black cape and was grinning like mad. His teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow complete with a set of long fangs that ended below his bottom lip.

Yugi whimpered and tried to back up but another fit of coughing and hacking made it hard for him to move.

The man reached down and grabbed Yugi by the throat. Lifting Yugi into the air he snickered.

"Poor little mortal, you won't live to see another day..." He hissed.  
Yugi whimpered as he felt the grip around his neck tighten.

"Put him down Diaos!"

Diaos hissed and turned toward the stairs. The other vampire was standing there growling at him.

"Help!" Yugi managed to squeak seeing the other standing there.  
Diaos laughed.

"What's this? The great Falcon cares about a mere mortal's existence? Oh, how far you have fallen!"

The vampire growled and lunged at Diaos who threw Yugi at him. Yugi crashed into him sending them both crashing into the wall.  
Diaos smirked he looked like he was about to say something but abruptly stopped, and frowned, tilting his head as if he was listening to some voice inside his head.

"I'm really very sorry about cutting our little game off short, but duty calls, however I will be back!" He sneered and in a puff of smoke and whistling noise, he was gone.

Yugi was roughly shoved off of the other vampire and onto the floor. He coughed and curled up into a ball.

"Get up boy! He didn't even hurt you!" The vampire hissed.  
Yugi went into another coughing fit and shivered.

"I'm cold..." Yugi muttered closing his eyes. He shivered once more before he passed out.

And he dreamed...

_He dreamed of a pair of twins.  
Both had a grand future in store for them.  
Until one was chosen to become part of the Pharaoh's court and the other wasn't.  
He was left to fade away, betrayed by his brother and family.  
He was wandering in a vast desert, his lavender eyes dim, when someone called his name.  
_

_**...Mariku...**_

* * *

(Thanks for reading... I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. Oh and a special thanks to one of my reviewers who caught the "ten o'clock in the afternoon" mistake. ^_^ )


	3. Mariku

(Hello all, hope you've enjoyed this so far! Here's the third chapter!) (Once again, as of 1/15/09 this chapter has been revised)

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Three: **_Mariku_**

**_...Mariku..._**

When Yugi awoke he found himself in his own bed. He was lying on top of his covers, as if he had taken three steps into the room then collapsed onto the mattress. He sighed and moved to get up, but he felt an arm wrap around his waist, trapping him from making any movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" A sharp voice hissed into his ear.

Yugi gulped and turned.  
Lavender eyes met his own amethyst ones and he grimaced, trying to remember what happened.

"What-" He began only to be cut off.

"You passed out, you fucking passed out you moron!" The vampire snapped.

"I couldn't breath, his stench was unbearable..." Yugi muttered his eyes clenching shut in remembrance of that horrible smell.

"Stench? He didn't smell- Well I would say he didn't but- What are you doing!" Yugi had snuggled up against the vampire and was shivering like crazy.

"I was so scared..." Yugi muttered against the vampire's bare chest.

"Cut it out!"The vampire yelled pulling Yugi away from himself.  
Yugi whimpered and curled up into a ball on top of the mattress.

"What's your name?" The vampire demanded.

"Yugi..." Yugi murmured softly. "What's yours?"  
The vampire snorted.

"I don't remember my birth name..." He said.  
Yugi saw a flash of sadness flicker through his lavender eyes. Yugi uncurled himself and sat up.

"I saw you in a dream once..." He said watching the vampire closely.  
The vampire glanced at him. Curiosity flickering behind his eyes.

"And?"

"And you were called Mariku..." Yugi replied softly.

The vampire paled.

"That can't be, are you sure?" He asked blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Yes I'm sure, you were called Mariku." Yugi stated watching him.

The vampire looked down at his lap and studied his hands for a moment, his eyes narrowing in concentration. After a few moments he glanced back up at the boy.

"That's my name... I remember..." Mariku murmured closing his eyes.

Yugi watched him curiously.  
"Why couldn't you remember your name?" He asked

Mariku snorted.  
"That's none of your concern... Game..." Mariku stood.  
"I am going to use your bathroom to take a shower. Do you have any clothes that might fit me?" Yugi nodded and got off the bed to walk over to Yami's dresser.  
He opened it and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that Yami had left behind. He turned and handed them to Mariku.  
Mariku took them and started toward the door.  
He stopped half way and glanced back at Yugi his eyes grim.

"Pack your things Game, you'll be coming with me when I'm finished..." Mariku said.  
Yugi blinked.  
"What! Why!" He asked staring at the vampire.  
Mariku snorted again, this time in disgust.

"Diaos said he'd come back, if he comes back and you're here and I'm not, he'll kill you and burn the house." Mariku turned and started walking toward the door again.  
"I'm bringing you with me because I want to know exactly who you are, why you aren't frightened of me..." Mariku reached the door and took one last glance at Yugi.

"And how you knew my name..."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Solomon Motou returned home from the museum. Grumbling about how young people knew nothing about ancient artifacts he didn't notice that the door was unlocked as he hastily pushed it open.  
He walked into the living room and frowned. The place was trashed, sofa cushions were on the floor, stained red from blood, the pictures that normally topped the entertainment center were scattered everywhere, black foot prints stained the carpet and- wait... blood stains on the cushions?  
Solomon's eyes widened as he picked up the cushion.  
The blood was dark, too dark to be normal human's blood... and it was still wet.  
"YUGI!" Solomon yelled dropping the cushion and racing up the stairs to Yugi's room.

It was empty.

Solomon raced back downstairs and grabbed the telephone.  
Dialing the number that had been branded into his mind he nervously waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, you've reached Kaiba Corporation, how may I help you?" A cheery voice answered.  
"Put- I need to talk to Atemu, is he there?" Solomon asked.

"Hang on..."  
There was a pause.

"Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling me here!" Solomon's other grandson answered.  
"Oh, I do alright!"  
"What the hell do you want old man?" Yami snarled angry at being interrupted.

"Yugi's gone."  
"What!"

"You heard me, and there's also vampire blood on my couch cushions."

"I'll be there in a minute don't-" He was cut off as the line went dead.  
Solomon looked up. Diaos stood before him smiling evilly.

"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me where Falcon and the boy are before I blow your brains out old man..." He sneered.  
Solomon dropped the phone and backed up, shaking in fear.

"I-I have no idea wha-"  
Diaos frowned before his eyes glowwed red and flames burst into life around him. He raised his arm and leveled it with the old man's head.  
"Wrong answer!" He yelled.

Ten minutes later a black limo pulled up to the house, which was engulfed in a raging inferno. The door opened and Yami Motou stepped out along with a tall man who was known to most as Seto Kaiba.  
They both watched the flames for a few minutes in silence.

"The old man's dead." Kaiba said suddenly.  
Yami nodded solemnly.

"This could be a problem you know, we have no way of knowing who-" Kaiba started.  
"I know that." Yami snapped. He turned his gaze toward the taller man.  
"Contact the Tomb Guard and the Tomb Robber, tell them to get there asses over here as soon as they can." Yami said before walking past Kaiba down the road.  
Kaiba turned.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To meet with the local bounty hunters... And with the local vampire slayers. I want to see if they have any information on any rogue vampires in the area."

"Shouldn't you leave that to a servant or-"  
Yami turned and glared at Kaiba.  
"You know how important that boy is to our race! This is a personal matter! Now go do what I told you to!" He snapped.

* * *

**-------TIME BREAK--------**

Sometime later Yami walked into bar his face grim. He hadn't found a single piece of information on Yugi's whereabouts nor anything about who set the fire. It was frustrating to say the least.  
He immediately sensed uneasiness when he took a seat at the bar. He was in a nest of Vampire Slayers. Some of the best, and some of the worst.  
The man next to him cast a sideways glance at him before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, if it isn't Yami Motou. I never expected to see one of my son's friends here, especially with your aura... Joseph will get an earful for this." The man who sat beside him muttered.  
Yami glanced at him.  
"Joey Wheeler's a hunter? Well that's news to me..." Yami said.  
Joey's father snorted as he set down his drink.

"He only wishes. He'll never be good enough to be a hunter no matter how much that brat tries. He's a complete failure." The man scoffed.

"Hm..."

"Damn idiot. Just like his mother and her rat of a child."  
"Where is Joey?" Yami asked, thinking that the boy might have a clue as to where Yugi was.

The man frowned and shook his head.  
"I dunno, the brat never came home today. I guess he's staying at a friends house, but I wouldn't know. That brat never tells me anything..."

"Would you know of any rogue vampires in the area?"

"None since Diaos showed up." stated gesturing the bartender over to refill his drink. She came over and did so, afterwards she politely asked if Yami wanted anything. Yami smiled and shook his head at the girl, who had to be underage, before glancing back at Mr. Wheeler.

"Diaos? Who's he?" Yami asked.

"He's mad, he kills his own kind saying he's doing the Pharaoh's will. He's an evil bastard if I ever saw one. Heard his latest prey was someone called...uh...Eagle? Nah that wasn't it... Hawk? Nah that wasn't it either..." Joey's father scratched the back of his head.

"Well it was some type of bird."

"It was Falcon. He comes by here sometimes, I haven't seen him in a few weeks though." The bartender added softly.

Yami nodded at her before he stood up.  
"Thanks for the information, I'll be going now..."

"Right, watch your back blood-sucker..." Mr. Wheeler snapped right back, chuckling lightly.  
Yami smirked and turned to walk out of the bar. Joey's father was an old washed up hunter. Though, his info was probably the best he was going to get in this town.  
Yami grimaced when he stepped outside.

"Whoever has you will pay for taking you aibou, I swear..."

* * *

Yugi sat down on the wooden floor and glanced at Mariku.  
A shower had done Mariku a lot of good; he looked refreshed and ready for anything. Yugi giggled when he looked at Mariku's hair. It stuck up in odd directions and made him look almost like a porcupine.  
Mariku glanced at Yugi from his spot, perched on the windowsill. They were in an abandon warehouse near the city dock that Mariku used as a base of operations when he was in Domino. It wasn't as comfortable as Mariku would have liked, but it would work for the night. After all it was only temporary.

"Tell me about yourself Yugi..." Mariku muttered staring at the youth who sat a couple feet away from him on the floor. He was bored and needed something to pass the time with.  
Yugi smiled.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.  
Mariku shrugged.  
"I dunno, anything, I guess..."

"Well I'm sixteen, and I go to Domino High school. My best friends names are: Joey and Tea, oh and Ryou's a friend of mine too."  
Mariku nodded and turned his gaze back outside.

"Do you have any family?" Mariku continued.  
"Yeah! My grandpa, my mom and my big brother..." Yugi glanced out the window, trying to see what Mariku was looking at.

"What about you Mariku?"

Mariku sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I had a brother, whom I hated because he was chosen for the Pharaoh's court and left me to die. I also had a sister but she never loved me. I became a vampire a long time ago and I've hated the Pharaoh for as long has I can remember..."  
Yugi stared a Mariku for a moment in confusion. However Mariku didn't elaborate.

"Who's that guy, who was trying to kill you?" He asked lying down and trying his best to get comfortable.  
Mariku slipped off the windowsill and walked over to Yugi.  
"He's a bounty hunter." Mariku replied sitting down beside Yugi.  
Yugi yawned again and Mariku laid down next to him. Yugi snuggled up beside him, resting his head on Mariku's leg.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Mariku asked curiously.  
"Because I trust you." Yugi muttered quietly. "Good night Mariku..."  
"Goodnight...Yugi..." Was the last thing Yugi heard before he drifted off into sleep.

And he dreamed.

_He dreamed of a golden haired little boy...  
Who was cold and alone...  
As darkness closed in on him he looked up into the sky...  
His ruby-red eyes sparkled with life as another called for him...  
Trying to find him in the dark..._

**_...Jono..._**

* * *

(As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters... Thank you for reading and please review...)


	4. Jono

**(Hey, are only previous readers reading this stuff? Come on now! Review! _smiles sweetly_it would make me so very happy! Oh! and thanks for reading anyway!) (As of 1/15/09 this chapter has been revised... And Mariku has been made meaner... ^_^)**

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Four: _Jono_

**_...Jono..._**

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he heard a startled yelp of pain. He shot up and stared at Mariku, who had his hands wrapped around someone's neck. A someone who looked very familiar...

"Joey! Mariku wait!" Yugi yelled getting up and rushing over. Mariku growled and glared at Yugi.

"I found this boy snooping around, he's a hunter!" Mariku snarled.  
Joey tried desperately to get way, however he couldn't seem to move at all. He spotted Yugi and struggled more.

"Yugi! Get outta here! Dis guy's a vampire!" He yelled. Yugi frowned and grabbed Mariku's wrist.  
"Let him go!" Yugi commanded. Mariku frowned and let Joey go. Joey stumbled backwards his hands holding his throat.  
"Joey! What are you doing here!" Yugi asked glaring at his friend.  
Joey frowned and dusted his school jacket off.

"I was looking for you!" He said glaring at Mariku.

"BULLSHIT!" Mariku roared.

"How did you know where to look for me?" Yugi asked ignoring Mariku's outburst.

Joey frowned and shook his head.

"I went to your house right when you were leaving and I followed yha."

"Why?"

"I thought you were bein' kidnapped." Joey explained.  
Yugi frowned and glanced at Mariku. Mariku was fuming.

"Get out of here Joey..." Yugi said turning and walking over to the windowsill.

"He can't."

Yugi stopped halfway and turned. Mariku was still glaring at Joey as he crossed his arms.

"I can't let him leave knowing where we are, and if you're not going to let me kill him then he'll just have to stay with us." Mariku sneered. Joey visibly paled.

"But-" He started but Mariku started walking toward him. Joey immediately started backing up.

"Don't worry human, I won't bite..." Mariku hissed. He grabbed Joey roughly by the arm.

"Much..." He snapped and pushed him over to where Yugi was.  
Joey stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

"Now, tell me, boy..." He growled stalking over.

"Did you happen to bring any friends with you?"  
Joey shook his head violently and whimpered, clearly afraid of Mariku.

"N-no s-sir..." He shuddered. Yugi watched him curiously and wondered why he was so afraid of Mariku. Mariku had already said he wasn't going to kill him so why be scared? His stomach rumbled and reminded Yugi he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

"Mariku, I'm hungry..." He said turning toward the vampire. Mariku glanced at Yugi.

"And why the hell should I give a fuck about that?" Mariku hissed.

Yugi blinked.  
"I was just telling you, you don't have to be so mean..." Yugi muttered sitting down. He looked over at Joey then back at Mariku.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.  
Mariku grimaced, he wouldn't have been hungry right now if that brat wouldn't have made so much noise. Now he was hungry and pissed off.

"None of your business..." He snapped.  
Yugi sighed and wondered what his grandfather was doing right now. He probably had discovered that Yugi was missing by now. Knowing him he was sick with worry, he probably had even found some way to contact his brother and- Wait, Yami was a vampire shouldn't he be able to find Yugi?

"Mariku?" Yugi said becoming slightly alarmed.

"What?" Mariku snapped.

Joey sat down beside Yugi, still watching Mariku's every move.

"My brother's a vampire... Could he find me?"

"What!" Mariku yelled snapping his head in Yugi's direction.

"Yami's a vampire!" Joey asked staring at Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"How? Was he bitten?" Mariku asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't think so, when I was four he brainwashed my parents into thinking he was their son and that's how he became my brother. After my dad died mysteriously and my mom went insane, he started sneaking off in the middle of the night, and when he came back he smelt like blood..." Yugi paused. "Not to mention he knows all about "daylights" and vampires"  
Mariku grimaced.

"Why would a vampire with the ability to shape shift and brainwash lower himself to the standards of mere mortals?" He pondered aloud. After a moment his eyes widened.

"Perhaps it has something to do with your odd abilities!"  
Yugi blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Mariku nodded at the thought, beginning to pace around.  
"You can revitalize and heal an injured person just by touching them, you merged your soul with that sword, and you have dreams of the past. Not only that, but you seem to be able to tell when something threatening is nearby."

"There's been rumor goin' round in da unda ground bout some sorta new breed of vampire dat doesn't need blood and has unnatural powers, maybe Yuge's one." Joey said suddenly. Mariku snorted.

"You're crazy if you believe that. Anything that doesn't drink blood isn't a vampire." Mariku spat.

"Hey I was just offerin' ideas!" Joey said indignantly.

"Your ideas are idiotic so just keep them in your head boy." Mariku replied.  
Yugi giggled and Joey huffed. Mariku smirked at Yugi, his lavender eye's dancing with amusement as he decided to tease the boy.

"You could be an angel Yugi. You're beautiful enough to be one." Mariku offered snickering a little.

Yugi blushed a interesting shade of red making Joey laugh.

"I dunno, I think he's too cute to be an angel." Joey said smiling.

"I still not sure..." Mariku teased.  
Yugi smiled and traced a pattern on the floor while continuing to blush. There must have been something in the dust that he was allergic to though, because his fingers tingled a little as he did so.

"I don't think I'm innocent enough to be an angel..." Yugi said.

Mariku frowned.

"Why have you been fucked before?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he glared at Mariku still blushing.

"What the hell? No!"

"Well then your still innocent." Mariku shrugged and Yugi was hit with how much the vampire was acting like a normal teenage boy. It was oddly comforting...

Joey chuckled.

"He's got a point Yuge."

Yugi covered his head with his hands.

"Oh, just shut up..." He muttered.

Mariku and Joey both burst out laughing. Laughter filling the room with a warm homily feeling. Yugi sighed and leaned up against the wall.

He was glad Mariku and Joey seemed to be getting along now even if it was just for a few minutes. He traced his fingers against the wall idlely, dipping into cracks and crevices and following them.

He was about to say something when he felt it...

He started shaking, whimpering, and sweating.

The feeling was terrible.  
It was down in the pit of his stomach and seemed to grow with each passing second.

"M-mariku..." He shuttered wrapping his arms around himself. Mariku and Joey immediately stopped laughing.

"Game? What's wrong?" Mariku asked walking over to Yugi. Yugi grabbed onto Mariku legs and shook.

"Something's here..." He shuttered.  
Mariku growled and glanced around his lavender eyes taking in every shadow, every sound, every movement.

Eventually his gaze settled on the window as he heard a strange noise coming from outside.  
He grimaced as he heard something hiss and rattle. Joey heard it and paled.

"Either dats a snake, or some typa demon." He said edging his way over to Mariku and Yugi.  
"Close, it's a snake demon." Mariku said still staring at the window.  
Joey blinked.

"But I was told dat they don't exist anymore."

"That's almost accurate, you see a long time ago they were all killed out after the Tomb Robber attained the ability to command them so that he wouldn't be more powerful then the Pharaoh."

"I've hear about dat snake, wasn't its name Diabo or something like that?"

"It's Diabound, you idiot. It's extremely dangerous, and it only listens to the Tomb Robber."

"Does dat mean dat Diabound's outside?" Joey asked beginning to panic.

Mariku shook his head.

"No, I, believe it or not have seen and heard Diabound before and that doesn't sound like Diabound."

"But den wha-"

There was a loud hiss as a long shadow burst into the room through the window. It was at lest ten feet long, had the shape of a snake, glowing green eyes and looked like a black shadow.  
"Holy shit!" Joey exclaimed jumping up and running over to Mariku. Mariku snorted.

"Coward..." He muttered.

The shadow curled up and reared its head, poised to strike.  
Mariku smirked.

"Apparently we're in her nest."  
Joey stared at him.

"That thing has a gender!" Joey asked.

"Of course it does you pansy! Most demons have genders. You can tell this ones female by the fact that she's poised to strike and she doesn't have a hood."

"A what?"

Mariku rolled his eyes.

"Ever seen a King Cobra?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you ever seen when they rear up how their necks seem to flare out?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'Oh!' I feel like I'm babysitting infants here! Get off my leg!" The vampire snapped shaking Yugi off of him. When that was done he glanced thoughtfully at the shadow.

"She's also pretty young, maybe only a hundred years or so." Mariku noted.

"She wants us to leave..." Yugi muttered. He had stopped shaking a while ago, the strange feeling had left him has he listened to Mariku and Joey talk. Even though he really had a hard time understanding want they were talking about.

"Well we can't. We have no where else to go." Mariku spat. The snake's eye narrowed.

"She's not happy..." Yugi said standing and edging behind Mariku. He couldn't explain his sudden urge to cling to Mariku like a safety blanket, but he knew that it probably had something to do with the fear...

Mariku smirked.

"She should know that I'm thousands of years her senior and I could kick her ass if I wanted too."

The snake hissed and lowered it's head. Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, you can kick her butt, but what about me and Joey? She could kill us in an instant if she wanted to!" Yugi said.

"Hey, let's head on ova tah Ryou's house. He lives near here and I don't think he'd mind the company." Joey said glancing nervously at the snake.  
Mariku grimaced.

"Must we include another mortal in this!" Mariku complained glaring at the blond-haired boy.  
"That's a good idea Joey! We'll be safe there." Yugi said glancing up at Mariku. Mariku stared down at him for a moment irritation clear in his eyes before he sigh and nodded.

"Fine, we take our leave now..."

* * *

Diaos shifted from his perch on the edge of a roof of a tall skyscraper when he heard someone approach. He snapped his head in the direction of the intruder and bared his fangs, expecting a fight, but what met his gaze wasn't what he expected.

A tall young man with long raven colored hair held up in a ponytail, with emerald colored eyes glared at him. He wore black jeans, and a black tank-top with a red vest over it. Around his neck he wore a pendant that was in the shape of a clowns face and dangling from one ear was a single die.

Tattooed on the right side of his face was a black streak which resembled a black tear trail which fell from his right eye.

He smirked at Diaos.

"I didn't expect to find anyone up here, let alone someone like you..." He purred silkily walking over near Diaos.

Diaos smirked.

This boy seemed to be as stupid as he was beautiful. He would be perfect...

"And what ever do you mean by that boy?" Diaos hissed in an amused tone. He leaned closer and the boy smirked again.

"You bounty hunting scum are all the same. You smell just as bad as you act." He said twirling one of his bangs around his finger with an amused tone. He tossed his bang away with a chuckle.

Diaos frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked his eyes skimming down the boy's frame. The boy chuckled again his green eyes glittering.

"My current name is Duke Devlin, however I'm much better know in the underworld as Ryuuji Otogi..." He said his eyes narrowing at the evil one beside him.

Diaos stared at the boy in confusion.

"But Otogi was sealed away by the Honda family a century after he was created, and that was at least a millennium ago."

The boy hissed and growled at Diaos, his eyes changing shape to those of a cats, the dark slit glowing madly.

"Don't you ever mention that name in my presence again!" He snarled lashing out and hitting Diaos across the face with enough power to send him stumbling backwards. After a few minutes he regained his composure and his eyes slid back to normal. He sighed and turned to look at the sky.

"I barely escaped the prison they put me in..." He muttered. Then he smirked.

"Sixteen years ago I pulled myself from the darkness of my prison, I was battered and weary, I barely had enough energy to sustain a spirit form let alone a solid one. I was about to return to my eternal prison when I stumbled upon a young woman giving birth..." He snickered.

"I possessed one of the twins she gave birth to and thus attained the human body you see before you." He finished his story and turned.

"Now I'm on my quest for revenge against the foul creatures that sent me to my prison. Only to discover that they were very few of them left, and those who were left had sensed my return and scattered across the globe." His eyes turned cat like has he smirked.

"But I have discovered them... I've killed most of them off but a few have alluded me." He muttered.

"I have a job for you bounty hunter, if you want it."

Diaos glared at him. He touched his cheek and hissed.

"Forget it!" He snapped.

The boy smiled.  
"I apologize, I forgot you are a professional business man like myself, I understand the rules. Name your price hunter..."  
Diaos smirked.

"I want the cat's eye crystal you held so dear in your last life... and..." Diaos ran his eyes greedily down the boy's slim figure.

"You said you had a twin?"

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"A twin sister, she and I look exactly alike..."  
Diaos smiled evilly.

"I want her then." He said.

The boy hissed lightly but after a moment he fliped his hair and snorted.

"Done. Now here's what I want you to do for me." The boy smirked.

"Go to small city named Vrista, somewhere inside resides the last of the bastards that trapped me in their prison. Their names are Kiyoko and Tyro Honda though they most likely have changed their names; they also have a daughter name Aria. I want you to kill them." He said.  
Diaos nodded.

"Consider it as good as done."

* * *

Joey glanced behind him.

"She's still following us..." He said glancing over at Mariku and Yugi. Yugi shivered and leaned into Mariku as they kept walking toward Ryou's house. Mariku nodded.

"Not surprising, she probably senses power and merely wants to explore what's the cause of it..." Mariku growled and glared at Joey.

"I thought you said this Ryou's house wasn't far from here!" He snapped.

Joey frowned and crossed his arms.

"Keep your pants on vampy, we're almost dere." He snapped.  
Mariku grinned.

"It seems someone's grown a backbone in the short time we've been together Game, how much pressure do you think it'll take before it snaps?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"At lest he's not quaking in fear like he was before..." Yugi muttered glancing at Joey.

Joey was nervously casting glances at the demon snake that slithered behind them.

"He's not very bright, and he trusts people too easily..." Mariku muttered. Yugi nodded in agreement and pointed to a tall pale blue house down the street.

"That's Ryou's place!" He called as he started running toward it. Joey and Mariku tagged behind as he red-lined it to the front door.  
He immediately knocked and hoped Ryou was home.

The door opened a crack and a pair of frightened brown eyes peaked out.

"Yes?" A soft voice asked.

"Ryou! It's Yugi! Can I come in?" Yugi asked.

Ryou's eyes widened and he threw the door open and jumped on Yugi, nearly making Yugi fall on his back from the bear hug Ryou was giving him.

"Oh my god! Yugi you're alive! I was so worried when I heard the news!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yugi blushed and tried to push Ryou off of him.

"What news Ryou?" Joey asked coming up behind Yugi. Ryou blinked and looked up at Joey. He was about to answer when he was roughly ripped away from Yugi and shoved inside his house.  
He glanced up to see a tall lean man with blazing purple eyes standing beside Yugi.  
Yugi glanced up at Mariku, silently thanking him for getting Ryou off of him, and walked inside.

"Let's talk inside..." He said turning around and grabbing Mariku's wrist along with Joey's and pulling them inside. As soon as they were inside Yugi apologized for his behavior.

"You mean you didn't hear about what happened to your house Yugi?" Ryou asked bringing them all into his living room.  
Yugi and Joey flopped down onto the couch while Mariku stood behind the couch, hovering over them.

"No what happened?" Yugi asked.  
Mariku snorted.

"Let me guess, it was destroyed in a raging inferno that came out of nowhere." He said in a bored monotone.

Ryou blinked at him and nodded sadly.

"They also found the remains of your grandpa Yugi..." He muttered quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your grandpa was killed in the fire. Yami called me earlier this morning and asked me if I had seen you or Joey lately, after I told him I hadn't he told me about your grandpa... I'm really sorry Yugi... I know what it's like to lose a someone..."

Yugi didn't reply. It was as if he was frozen, he just sat there staring at Ryou with a blank expression plastered on his face.

Joey glanced at him.  
"Yuge? Are you okay?" Joey asked reaching forward to comfort his ailing friend. His hand was quickly slapped away by Mariku. Joey glared and cradled his hand.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

Mariku growled before turning and pokingYugi's shoulder.

Yugi immediately snapped out of his trace and tilted his head back so he could look up at Mariku.

"You warned me what would happen... I should have left a note or called to tell him not to go back to the house! I-I-I could have prevented his death!" Yugi exclaimed as crystalline tears pour down his cheeks from his saddened eyes.  
Mariku shook his head.

"You could have done nothing. Your tears will not bring him back Game. There is no sense in crying." Mariku said coldly pressing his hand firmly to Yugi's shoulder almost as if he was sucking the sorrow directly from him.

Yugi whimpered and reached up to cover Mariku's hands with his own. The tan creature flinched and sneered. After a second or two he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

Yugi appreciated the small bit of comfort Mariku offered even though Yugi longed to just curl up in a ball and sob his heart out.

Grandpa... Poor Grandpa...

"Yugi? Who is this?" Ryou asked gazing at Mariku with an odd look.

Yugi smiled sadly and looked over at Ryou.

"This is Mariku he..." Yugi looked back up at Mariku.

"Saved me from the fire..." Yugi muttered.

A sudden wave of tiredness wash over Yugi as he felt Mariku hands move slightly through his hair. His eyes had a strange glow to them and he was muttering something under his breath. Yugi's eyes slid closed and he slumped back.  
'Sleep little Game there is something I must discuss with your friends in private...' Mariku's voice echoed through his mind as Yugi fell into the realm of sleep.

And he dreamed...

_He dreamed of two children.  
Brother and sister.  
One with green eyes, the other with blue.  
Both with hair as pale as snow.  
Tan skin, like the brown sand they played in.  
Then they were separated.  
The boy was screaming her name as she burned in their village.  
**...Rinae...**_

* * *

(I own nothing... Please review!)


	5. Rinae

**(This chapter has been completely rewritten. I didn't like how the new character Ryou's partner to give you a hint... was introduced to Ryou in this chapter. So I redid the whole thing. This is also the first chapter where I started using the names from my reviewers. At the end of the chapter each name used will be credited to the person. I have all of the names and place of origin stored on a file on my computer so I remember. **

**Please review... I know that some of you have already read the story and are waiting for the new chapters, but I'd still appreciate hearing from you. If you want you could give me a few more names. In chapter 14 on I will need a whole bunch of simple names for different duel monsters... And no, they don't have anything to do with the shadow realm and what not...**

**Thank you and enjoy...**

**((As of 1/15/09 this chapter has been revised. And Mariku made more in-character! Please enjoy!))**

**_Sekhmet_)**

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter five: **_Rinae_**

**_...Rinae..._**

When Yugi awoke, the smell of cooking food met his nose. He rolled over, sighing lightly and sat up.

When he blinked his eyes open, foreign surroundings met his eyes and his violet eyes widened in surprise before he remembered where he was. Looking down at the blue woolen blanket that was draped around his waist he wondered how long Mariku had put him out for.

"Hey! You finally awake Yuge? Just in time too, Ryou's making pancakes for us." Joey said peeking over the couch and down at his companion.

Yugi blinked up at him then glanced around in confusion.

"Where is Mariku?" Yugi asked.

"He left around five minutes ago, said it was best if you didn't follow him when he went ta feed. In case you're wondering you've been out for about an hour. Dat Vamp is pretty exact with his magic..." Joey trailed off looking contemplative for a moment before switching back to a normal grin.

"He said if any of us try to run he'd hunt us down and gut us like fishes, and dose were his exact words too." Joey added with a soft chuckle.

Yugi chuckled.

"I'll believe that. He acts so cold sometimes, but other times he acts like such a kid. I don't know why... But I trust him..." Yugi looked down into his lap.

Joey silently watched him. Yugi shook his head.

"Sorry Joey, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Joey just nodded and sat down.

Ryou came in seconds later carrying a tray full of food and silverware. Setting it down on the table in front of the couch he passed out eating utensils before sitting down beside Yugi with a sad smile on his face.

"Is something wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked softly, helping himself to the freshly made pancakes.

Ryou shook his head, his long white hair flying around his head.  
"It's nothing Yugi, please just eat. I was told that you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." Ryou stated sending an angry look at Joey.

Joey flinched before grabbing his own utensils.

As Yugi ate he wondered what in the world could have his friend so upset. The normally quiet but cheery boy seemed uptight and angry for some reason.

Was it because of him? Yugi mentally frowned. That must be it. After all, who wouldn't be upset after having their household completely turned upside down by a vampire?

Yugi was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass.  
He felt a shiver go down his spine as a familiar sinking feeling crept into his stomach.

"The snake demon!" Yugi yelled dropping his fork and knife.

Joey was on his feet in an instant.

"Holy shit! I can't believe we forgot about her!" Joey exclaimed his eyes shooting about.

Ryou stared in confusion at his friends.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing.

_**+Worthless mortals... You were foolish to let your guard down, foolish to let the vampiric one leave. Now your fate is sealed+**_ A beautiful, yet sinister voice hissed through Ryou's head making him jump a little.

"She must have waited until Mariku left!" Yugi stated looking panicked.

There was a loud hiss, followed by a rattling noise coming from just outside the living room door. Joey and Yugi both moved back, but Ryou stayed where he was curious to see what the fuss was all about.

A second later what looked like a snake shaped shadow slithered into the room. It was very long, Ryou noted, as it began to coil up near the door. The snake's head reared up, and it's glowing red eyes rested directly on Ryou.

_**+Another human morsel has joined the two? Ah, excellent! I will be quite full tonight!+**_ The voice spoke again.

Ryou stared at the snake for a moment before he bit his lip.

"Is that you... Speaking?" Ryou asked the snake experimentally.

The snake tilted it's head in curiosity at Ryou.

**_+And who are you to think you can hear me foolish one?+_**

"But I think I can hear you! What are you?" Ryou exclaimed taking a step forward.

The snake's eyes widened in surprise and she snarled.

_**+What magic is this! No mere mortal can hear my voice!+**_ She snapped angrily.

"I'm just a human, but I can hear you... Why are you so angry?" Ryou replied.

The snake lowered her head.

_**+These foolish humans and their Vampiric pet woke me from my slumber and invaded my resting place! Long have I slept there waiting for the day my partner should awaken me, instead I wake to find these fools!+**_ She explained her eyes changing color to a glowing purple.

Ryou took another step forward and sat down in front of the snake demon.

"What do you mean by partner?" He asked.

The snake's eyes turned a frosty yellow and she began to swing her head from side to side. Like a snake in the thrall of a snake charmer.

**_+You should know... Are you the son of the Snake Master?+_** She asked.

Ryou shook his head.  
"My father is an archaeologist. I don't think so." He answered.

**_+Is your name Rinae?+ _**She asked, her tail twisting in and out.  
Ryou paused for a moment before he blinked at the snake.

"My name is Ryou, but Rinae sounds familiar. Maybe she was my mother or something."

**_+Rinae existed thousands of years ago, she was the sister of the Snake Master.+_**

"Oh, then I guess I wouldn't know her..." Ryou said turning his head sadly and gazing at the floor.

The snake's eyes turned back to purple and she seemed to speed up her movements.

**_+Have you ever had a dream where you were dancing in white silk on top of a river of water? And that the sky was a pale shade of green?+_**

Ryou gasped and snapped his head back toward the demon. He shook visibly for a moment before shaking his head, making his white tresses whip about his face.

"I have a dream like that once, before my sister died..." He said in almost a whisper.

Just the thought of that dream reminded him so much of his younger sibling. He remembered telling her in his room about the dream, which he remembered so vividly. He had been dancing in a silk gown of the purest white, on top of a cool plane of blue water. The water reflected his every movement, and when he looked down at himself, his own pale green eyes stared back at him, mirrors of the cloudless green sky above him.

But Ryou didn't have green eyes, his eyes were brown...

**_+Then you shall be my partner, since clearly you are Rinae...+_** The snake said in a singsongy voice, ripping Ryou from his thoughts.

"Wha-?"

The demon moved quickly forward wrapping herself around Ryou's frame.

Yugi, who had been silently watching, now let out a yelp and tried to rush forward to help his friend, but Joey held him back.

"Joey?! What do you think you're doing? Ryou needs our help!" Yugi yelled.

Joey remained silently watching.

Ryou remained deathly still as the snake coiled her way around him wrapping completely around his upper torso several times before carefully resting her head on Ryou's right shoulder.

_**+My name is Virazuka. It is an honor to be yours, Ryou Rinae...+**_ She whispered before her eyes turned blue and she disappeared.  
This startled Ryou and he looked around confused for a moment.

"Where did she-"

There was a loud crash as the front door was thrown open and Mariku rushed in his lavender eyes blazing madly.  
Yugi rushed over to him.

"Mariku! Your back! The snake demon came while you were out!" He yelled wrapping his arms around Mariku's waist. Mariku threw Yugi off of him and walked toward Ryou who stood frozen in fear of the violent vampire.  
Mariku looked like he wanted to rip his throat out as he stopped in front of the boy and his finger clenching slightly at his sides as he glared pure ice at Ryou.

"Where is she?" He snarled at Ryou showing his fangs that still had a faint crimson tint to them.

"I-I-I don't know, she disappeared!" He explained nervously.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'? Snake demons do not just disappear!" Mariku snarled his eyes narrowing.

"She wrapped herself around me and disappeared! I honestly don't know where she went! Really I don't!" He said taking a step away from the angry vampire.

Mariku raised an eyebrow at his explanation his mood seaming to suddenly shift from pissed off to curious in a flash. He look over at Yugi for conformation. Yugi nodded and Mariku turned his gaze back to Ryou.

"Did she tell you anything before she did?" He asked seeming to calm down a bit.

Ryou nodded.

"She told me her name."

Mariku smirked and shifted his stance looking unimpressed.  
"So you can talk to her? Call her then boy, call her out..."

"I don't know how..."

Mariku's eyebrow twitched for a moment before he growled.

"Ask her to come out in your mind you ingrate!" He snapped. Ryou jumped.

"I'll try!" He squeaked.

"Infants... Flithy little stupid..." Mariku muttered under his breath, making the three other occupants of the room flinch.

Ryou bit his lip.

'Virazuka? Could you come out?' He asked in his mind.

**_+Certainly Ryou, and you may just call me Vira when speaking to me in your mind...+_**The snake replied. Ryou felt her weight around his stomach and chest and heard her breath near his ear. She had reappeared, she looked different though.  
Her shadowy form was beginning to solidify and now had faint traces of white in it.  
She glared at Mariku.

"Thisss boy isss mine." She hissed in a raspy voice.

**_+I'll be able to talk clearer when I finish melding with your soul... It might take me awhile since you have quite a pure soul...+_** She said in an amused tone.

"Very well, but the boy will be traveling with us, so you will not be able to go back to your domain demon..." Mariku said to the snake.  
She hissed and nodded before her eyes turned blue and she disappeared again.

"What freakin' hell happened?" Joey asked coming over to stand with Mariku and Yugi.  
Mariku smiled evilly.

"It turns out your friend has been keeping secrets Game, it appears that he is a Snake Master"  
Joey and Yugi looked at Mariku in confusion.

"A what?" Joey asked scratching his head.  
Mariku rolled his eyes and glared at Joey.  
"Weren't you taught anything when you were being trained to hunt?" He snarled.  
Joey frowned.

"A little, but not much sense my dad thought I was a complete failure." Joey replied bowing his head in shame.

Mariku shook his head.

"A Snake Master is one who can hear and talk to snake demons. They command the snake demons to do their bidding and in return the snake demons gain a place to house themselves in their master's soul. Once a snake demon has begun to merge with it's master they are inseparable till the day the host dies." Mariku narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "There is, or should I say was, only one snake master known in the entire world till now, and that was the Tomb Robber."

"Tomb Robber? Whose dat?" Joey asked.  
Mariku groaned and turned toward Joey.

"You don't know about the Pharaoh's court?!" Mariku yelled. Joey cringed and took a step back. Yugi cleared his throat ready to save his best friend from further embarrassment.

"Mariku, Ryou and I don't know anything about the Pharaoh's court and what not so maybe you should teach us..." He said glancing over at Ryou. Ryou nodded though he looked a little shell shocked.

Mariku snorted and crossed his arms again. "It might take a while so you better get comfortable..." He said sharply. Yugi nodded and walked back over to the couch.

Once they were all seated Mariku began.

"A long time ago back in ancient Egypt there was a young Pharaoh that went by the name Atemu. No one knows how it happened exactly but one day the Pharaoh became a vampire and went mad, destroying things for his own sick pleasure. But, his faithful High Priest Seth cast a spelland destroyed the Pharaoh's insanity and weakened his power. This being done the pharaoh's sanity returned and he began to rebuild his kingdom. He learned in his years, how to control the powers of the shadow, and using that knowledge he had a village of raiders and thieves destroyed, and it's people slaughtered to create seven mighty items to help him control this power. Then he selected a court of mages and Priests from all over his kingdom to control them. His court eventually grew to have more then seven members, however it was only those seven who truly could contain and use the powers of darkness. After much debate he turned his court into vampires and ruled for a good many years until the bearer of one of the items died. His item was stolen by a Snake Master who became known as the Tomb Robber, the item he stole was the Millennium Ring. The Pharaoh quickly accepted the man into his court and had the rest of the Snake Masters and snake demons destroyed to prevent another so powerful from ever existing.  
The Pharaoh would have continued his rule over the kingdom if it had not been for a band of mercenaries who banded together and went to defeat the Pharaoh and his court. The Pharaoh would have had them all killed in an instant but then he noticed that some of his childhood friends were among them. And his childhood sweet heart that he had thought perished in a fire he had caused in his insanity.  
He offered them a place on his court, a life of immortality, and they refused it all. The Pharaoh then sadly began war with these people, who were quickly gaining support from the people of his kingdom.  
Years passed, many people perished, vampire and human. Until one day as the Pharaoh was out with his men he met something extraordinary... A white vampire... A vampire with pure white wings, who feeds off the souls of evil and could instantly wipe out the entire vampire race. Though this was the case, and he knew it was dangerous, the Pharaoh took the creature back to his palace. He befriended it, and eventually took its words of peace into consideration and diminished his troops and scattered them about the earth. The white Vampire then lived with the Pharaoh in the palace peacefully. But the creature was naive and curious. One day as it was wandering near the palace grounds an evil demon kidnapped it and tortured it until it perished. The Pharaoh was furious. But kept his promise to the white vampire not to start another war. He and his court disappeared for a thousand years before they returned to overshadow the earth once again. The darkness on this planet grows stronger by each passing year and it is feared that eventually darkness will completely take over the light. Basically the Pharaoh is the head vampire king. He's been alive longer then most vampires and his rule is law. Same goes for his court." Mariku finished.

"Whatever happened to the Pharaoh's childhood sweetheart?" Yugi asked curiously.  
Mariku smirked.

"A demon cursed her so that every one hundred years she would be reincarnated and every time she was she'd never find true love." Mariku snorted.

"Poor her..." Yugi said sadly.  
Mariku shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Now you should start gathering supplies for our journey since we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He said.

* * *

**ESLEWHERE...**

The wind rustled as a young man sat on the railing of a bridge in the middle of a hot desert town. He had ragged white hair that came down to his shoulders and pale cruel blue eyes that glared at the rivers depths angrily. Scars ran down the left side of his face tracing from his slightly above his eye down his cheek. Two smaller scars ran horizontally across the long scar on his tanned cheek. He wore a simple red shirt with brown pants, around his neck was a gold pendant in the shape of a dream catcher, with a pyramid in the center and several points hanging from the outside of the circle.

"Master?" A timid voice called from behind him.

He growled and turned.  
A small girl with short purple hair and glassy green eyes stood behind him.  
She wore a simple blue dress and gold wristbands, along with a strange gold choker with symbols engraved on it. She, unlike the boy, was pale and ghostly.

"What is it girl!" The man snapped.  
The girl didn't flinch.

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you, he's a messenger of the High Priest..." She replied bowing.

"Then let him come and see me..." The man replied turning back toward the river.  
The girl nodded and turned to call out to the messenger but he was already right behind her.  
He smiled at her.

"Thank you Setchya, that will be all..." He said.

"You are very welcome Sunai." She replied before rushing off.  
Sunai turned back toward the man his green eyes glowing with amusement.

"How long have you had her? She's quite cute..." He said running a hand through his silver blonde hair and walking towards the other.

He snorted.  
"Five years, she may only be fourteen years old but she has her uses." The man turned.  
"Now tell me, what is so important that the great high priest must send his favorite and most trusted slave to such a lowly place as this?" Sunai chuckled ignoring the cruel tone the other used.

"Lowly indeed, do you know how hard it was to find you?" He asked cheerfully, hopping up onto the railing.

The other snorted again.  
"I didn't really want to be found, boy..."

Sunai shrugged.  
"Master told me that you are being summoned by the Pharaoh and you must come. Or master will come out here and drag your sorry ass there himself. His words, not mine."

The other raised an eyebrow.  
"That important, eh?" He got up off of the railing and stretched.

"Yes. It is imperative that you go to the Pharaoh, Master Tomb Robber." Sunai replied standing has well.

The Tomb Robber chuckled.  
"Diabound wishes to know the punishment if you return to your master without me boy... Or does Seth not give out punishments anymore, now that he has grown soft with the years?"

Sunai gulped and didn't reply. The Tomb Robber burst into laughter.

"Relax boy, I will go with you..."

"I am very grateful Master Tomb Robber." Sunai said bowing.

"Yes, now go find that little rat of servant girl and tell her to pack my things." He ordered with a wave of his hand. Sunai nodded and ran off toward the Tomb Robber's home.

_**))Pitiful and stupid boy...((**_ A voice hissed.  
The Tomb Robber narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"He and the Priest have grown far to close..." He smirked. "Perhaps I should remind him of the mistake he made when he grew close to that guard?"  
The voice laughed.

**_))Perhaps you should, maybe then he'll let me kill him for being disrespectful toward you...((_**

"Yes, perhaps..."

* * *

**BACK WITH YUGI AND COMPANY...**

The sun was just setting as Yugi plopped down on the couch next to Mariku, his task completed.  
"Everything is ready to go Mariku." He said resting his head on Mariku's arm. Mariku shrugged him off roughly.  
Ryou and Joey came in seconds later and sat down.

"So where we headed?" Joey asked yawning.

"To the city Vrista. It's quite a ways away from here." Mariku replied grimacing slightly as Yugi pouted at him.

"We should all get some rest then..." Ryou said standing up.

"I only have two extra bedrooms upstairs, so someone may have to sleep-"  
"I'm staying up to guard the house Snake Child, so Game, and the Hunter will sleep in the rooms." Mariku said prying Yugi away from his arm as the boy childishly latched on to him... Again...

Yugi frowned.  
"You aren't going to sleep?" He asked watching as Mariku stood.

"No, now go." He ordered glaring at the boy.  
Ryou, Joey, and Yugi retired to their rooms quickly so to not upset Mariku.

An hour later Yugi came down to see Mariku fast asleep on the couch. He giggled and quietly made his way over to the sleeping vampire.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Mariku asked without opening his eyes making Yugi jump.

Yugi frowned.  
"I didn't feel safe, is it alright if I stay down here with you?" He asked.  
Mariku opened one lavender eye and sighed.

"If you insist..." He muttered before closing it again. Yugi smiled and curled up beside Mariku, ignoring the way the other shifted in discomfort.

"Good night Mariku..."

"Good night Yugi." Yugi heard Mariku mutter before he fell asleep.

And he dreamed.

_He dreamed of a boy.  
A boy with brown and black hair, who played quietly with a puppy.  
But a dark shadow hung over the boy.  
And suddenly he was alone.  
But he could hear his mother call his name.  
_

_**...Hiroto...**_

* * *

**(I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, I do own Virazuka though, so ask if you'd like to use her...**

**((1/15/09 Note: Damn! Yugi is one clingy little guy in this chapter isn't he? Mariku doesn't like to be touched, and he just keeps hanging all over him! XD *laughs* Oh well!))**

**And as for the OC names in this chapter:**

_Sunai _**belongs to _Artemis, _a good friend of mine.**

_Setchya _**(which is pronouced: Set-cha) was given to me by _Random Insanity _****who helped me out by giving me a whole list of names when I first started asking for them.**

_Virazuka _**was one of the names one of my real life best friend's and I were tossing around for name choices for demons and such and I thought it sounded good. (It's pronouced exactly has it is written: Vi-ra-zu-ka)**

**Thanks again and see you next time! Please review!)**


	6. Hiroto

**(Please someone review? Anyone? I feel like I'm all alone here... Honestly guys, do you like me reduing these things at all?)**

**((1/15/09 Why do these chapters have to be so darn long?! UGH! I spent three hours going through the last 4 chapters and revising them to look like the newer ones I made on my computer. It took so long, I was so happy when I was finished... and then I realized that the chapters only got longer from then on out... T-T *Cries* Anyway, as of this date, this chapter has been revised.))**

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Six: **_Hiroto_**

**_...Hiroto..._**

Many days later, in the heart of Vrista...

A large man with yellow eyes chuckled at the sight before him, before bursting into laughter. He was Virwen, master under lord of the dark parts of Vrista. He was a businessman, with his scarlet business suit and yellow and black striped tie he looked like any other rich pig that prowled the cities. He was sitting in a comfortable leather chair, seated at a desk in the back room of "Dark Heaven" a popular nightclub that he owned. Sitting before him, in a less comfortable wooden chair was Mariku, his face contorted into a look of anger and rage. He slammed his fist on the desk making Virwen go back to just light chuckling.

"You expect ME to help YOU? Now, now Falcon, just because we have had some deals in the past does not mean that I will be at your beck and call when we meet again." Virwen said smiling. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair and chuckled.

"I do not see why you are so upset my friend."  
Mariku hissed.

"You owe me you fat bastard! I was the one who got you your money, and your power, may it have been a ten days ago or ten thousand days ago I still got you your power and you owe me." He snapped.  
The fat man tapped his ruby clad finger on the oak desk.

"I cannot give you what you ask of me, because it is mine no longer to give." He said. He began stroking his mustache idly.

"It belongs to Ryuuji Otogi, who has just returned from his slumber to take up rule in Renall and Festral. He offered me a generous offer which I couldn't refuse." Virwen said his eagle-like eyes glimmering.  
Mariku blinked.

"Otogi has returned?" He asked frowning.  
Virwen chuckled.

"Yes, a lot of things have changed in your time away from us, oh mighty Falcon."

"Like what?" Mariku asked his lavender eyes glimmering.  
Virwen leaned back in his chair.

"Rumor has it that a new war will begin soon. A dark one. And that the Pharaoh's weapon is a mere child." Mariku narrowed his eyes at Virwen.

"Is that all?" He asked.  
Virwen smiled.

"Rumors going around that the weapon has gone missing." He murmured.  
Mariku was unamused.

"So?"  
Virwen sighed and closed his eyes.

"The High Priest has gotten himself a new identity. He now the rich CEO of an important gaming industry. The Pharaoh has summoned the Tomb Robber and Tomb Guard to him for unexplainable reasons, Oroka had a run in with the Harpy and lived to tell about it, Kaeon has given Leon the okay to take over his company..." Virwen sighed.

"But what's most interesting is the fact that the Honda's have begun mysteriously disappearing, one of your most resent deals was with a Honda correct?" Virwen asked.  
Mariku nodded.

"Yes with Tyro..."  
Virwen nodded and snapped his fingers. A scantily dressed woman with long raven colored hair and grey eyes stepped out to the shadows with a tray. On it where two shot glasses and a bottle of what looked to be expensive alcohol.  
She smiled seductively at Mariku has she sauntered up to the desk and set the tray down her tight black low-cut leather dress squeaking in protest.

"Tyro's been marked by Diaos." Virwen said smiling at the girl. She fluttered her eyelashes cutely at the man.  
Mariku grunted.

"I thought he only hunted other demons."  
The girl picked up the bottle of alcohol and uncorked it before pouring some in each glass. Virwen reached a hand out and stroked the girl's leather covered back and grinned.

"He's been hired by someone to take the Honda's life. I'm assuming its Otogi." He muttered using his other hand to pick up the shot glass.  
Mariku picked up his own and raised it to his lips, taking a tentive sniff before lowering it.

"You fucking bastard, you know I hate this stuff." He sneered smirking somewhat.  
Virwen smiled and pulled the girl into his lap.

"But you'll drink it all the same my friend, you always do..."  
Mariku shook his head.

"So Otogi's out for vengeance, eh?" Mariku said before taking a sip of the alcohol and scrunching his face up in disgust.  
Virwen began stroking the girls hair was he chuckled.

"Yes, and he's doing it so loudly that even the Pharaoh and his court have no trouble finding out." Mariku sighed and stood up; he downed the glass before setting back on the desk.

"Has much has I'd love to continue to shoot the shit with you Virwen, the sight of you molesting your food turns my stomach." Mariku said. Virwen shrugged and pulled the girl's long hair away from her neck.

"Suit yourself." He added before pulling the girl back harshly and plunging his fangs into the girl's pale neck.  
The girl let out a silent scream as the life force was slowly drained from her. Mariku watched unemotionally as Virwen continued to drain the girl, blood dribbling down her neck on to her chest.

"I best be leaving then, thanks for nothing you sack of shit." Mariku said turning around and walking out.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he watched rain come down through the window of the small apartment building that was Mariku's home.  
It was small, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. It also seemed dreadfully plain.

"Hey Yuge! Ryou says dinner will be done in a few minutes- Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked coming to sit down beside Yugi.  
Yugi nodded and turned to face Joey. Joey was in the new clothes Ryou had given him the other day so he wouldn't have to continue to wear his school uniform. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You sure Yuge? Yha look kinda down..." Yugi glanced out the window again.

"I miss being home. I miss Grandpa." He muttered.  
Joey frowned.

"Well, I don't, yha know why..."  
Yugi looked at him.

"Why?"

"Cause my old man, he treated me like shit when I was back home..."  
Joey smiled gave Yugi a pat on the back.

"It'll be okay man, trust me, it will all work out."

"YUGI! JOEY! HELP!"

Joey and Yugi immediately shot up out of their seats and ran into the kitchen where Ryou had yelled for them.  
Ryou was at the door, trying to support a young man who was covered in water and blood.

"Joey help me get him over to the couch, Yugi could you please watch our dinner?" Ryou asked trying to keep the man from falling on him.

Joey and Yugi both went to the required tasks.  
As Joey helped Ryou set the young man down on the couch Ryou quickly pealed off his wet coat and shirt and began checking for injuries. Joey stared at him.

He seemed oddly familiar, though Joey couldn't quite place where he had seen him before.  
He had black and brown hair, which was spiked up in the front, and pale skin. He seemed about Joey's age.

"Joey! Please get me some towels and a blanket!" Ryou asked.  
Joey nodded and rushed over to the bathroom.

Where had he seen the man's face before?

After coming back with the requested items Joey sat down across from him and tried to remember.  
The young man groaned as Ryou tried to dry him off and opened his hazel colored eyes wearily.  
Ryou stopped.

"Are you all right? I found you on our door step." Ryou asked.  
The young man shook his head tiredly and closed his eyes.

"I'm not injured...Physically..." He murmured.

Then it clicked. Joey grinned wildly as he pounced onto the man making both Ryou and him give a startled yelp.

"Joey! What are you doing!" Ryou yelled trying to pull Joey off him.

"Tristan buddy-old pal! I thought I'd never see you again! Where have you been!" Joey shouted.  
The young man stared at Joey for a moment before he gasped.

"Joey Wheeler?" He asked.  
Joey nodded.

"Joey! Give him some room!" Ryou shouted yanking Joey off Tristan by the arm. Joey fell back onto the floor and smirked.

"Damn, It's been so long, I almost didn' recognize yha!" Joey spouted still grinning. Tristan smiled.

"Same here." He muttered.

"What's going on guys?" Yugi asked coming into the living room. Joey smiled at him.

"Hey Yuge! Remember Tristan Taylor, my best friend from sixth grade? Well it turns out dat dis is him!" Joey said pointing at Tristan. Tristan turned and looked at Yugi.

"Aren't you the kid with funky hair that we used to beat up all the time?" He asked.  
Yugi smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yhep, that would be me! But Joey and I are friends now! So that means we can be friends too." Yugi said.

Tristan glanced at Ryou.

"Who's this kid?" He asked.

Ryou chuckled.  
"Ryou Bakura, we've never met before." He answered.

"So Tristan, how dah heck didja end up on our doorstep covered in blood, man?" Joey asked frowning.  
Tristan sighed and closed his eyes.

"While I was out getting a few thing for my sister, my house was attacked by some weird guy..." Tristan bowed his head.

"He destroyed everything, killed everyone... My dad, my sister, her kid, her husband..." Tristan shook has he felt himself begin to cry.

"Even my god damn dog, Joey... I'm covered in blood because I was trying to save my sister... She-" Tristan shook his head.

"They're all dead. All of them, my whole family murdered by a demon..."

"Demon?" Yugi asked.  
Tristan nodded.

"He had bright red eyes, and a dark cape... He was floating over the remains of my house when I got there... He...he..." Tristan covered his face in his hands and began to sob.  
Joey moved over so he was sitting beside Tristan and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry man..." He muttered bowing his head.

"Me too... I know how it's like to loose just about everything you love in a single night..." Ryou muttered putting a hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan stopped crying, his hands curling into fists as he brought them down.

"I want revenge..." He hissed, glaring at the floor.

"On who? The hired hit man? Or the man who hired him?"

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Tristan looked up. Mariku was leaning on the door frame of the entrance into the apartment. His eyes were glittering and his lips were shaped in a small all knowing smirk.

"Both!" Tristan snapped. Mariku tilted his head curiously.

"Describe the demon to me boy." He demanded.

"He had red eyes and yellowy orange hair. He was dressed all in black and had a cape." Tristan replied.

"Did he have yellow fangs?" Mariku asked.

"I think so..."

"Diaos."

Yugi turned to Mariku.

"Isn't that the vampire who tried to kill you?" He asked. Mariku nodded.

"What's your name boy?" Mariku asked coming over to the group.

"Tristan Taylor." Tristan said glaring up at the tanned man who loomed beside Yugi.  
He growled.

"Your real name." Mariku hissed narrowing his eyes at the boy. Tristan frowned and continued to glare at him.

"That is my real name."

"It is not." Mariku snapped. "Diaos was after the your family for a reason boy, and that is because they were part of the Honda family! And If what you say is true then YOU are also a Honda, so what is your real name!" Mariku screeched.  
Tristan's eyes widened and he blinked.

"Who would have hired him to kill us off?" Tristan asked.  
Mariku rolled his eyes.

"Ryuuji Otogi! Who else has a grudge against your damn family! Now are you going to give me your name or not damnit!"  
Tristan's head dropped.

"No... He can't be back... that just can't be..."

"Mourn later you ingrate! What is your name!" Mariku shouted.

"Hiroto Honda! All right! I don't understand why-" Tristan began to reply but was cut off.

"You are Tyro's son?" Mariku asked his brow knitting together in confusion. Tristan blinked.

"You know my father?"

"Yes, I had a business deal with him once, fifteen years ago... I thought he only had a daughter..." Mariku said looking Tristan up and down.

"You look nothing like the man..." He muttered softly.  
Tristan shook his head.

"He and I never really got along. I was raised mostly by my aunt who lives in Domino until she died of natural causes. I've lived with my sister ever since..."

Mariku scowled.

"You where kept a secret, and had your name changed." Tristan nodded.

Mariku smirked and chuckled.

"For all Tyro's lack in balls, he certainly made up for it in brains. I, like Otogi and Diaos would have never thought to look for a second child. After all Tyro was pretty old..."

"I'll kill Otogi for what he did to my family..." Tristan murmured clenching his fists.  
Mariku chuckled.

"With what? Otogi is one of the top dogs on this petty planet. He's part of the Pharaoh's court, AND..." Mariku glared at Tristan.

"He's pretty damn powerful."

Tristan sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I know, and I don't care, I'll find some way to get that bastard back for what he's done. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my natural life, I will find some way to get back at him..."  
Mariku shrugged and flopped down on the nearest chair.

"Well I have a score to settle with Diaos, so I think I can lend a hand in that area, but there is no way in hell I'm going against Otogi." He muttered.  
Tristan glanced at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.  
Mariku smirked and closed his eyes.

"A forgotten vampire. These ones call me Mariku, however out in the underworld, most know me as Falcon." Mariku replied.  
Tristan snorted.

"Why are these guys with you anyway?"  
Mariku smiled.

"Because they're amusing." Mariku replied ruffling Joey's hair roughly.  
Joey snorted and moved out of Mariku's reach.

"Tristan, I'm confused, what's dis whole thing about?" Joey asked.

"Yes, please explain, who is this Otogi person?" Ryou asked.  
Tristan sighed.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm freezing..."

* * *

**------ELSEWHERE-------**

Minako shivered and frowned has she and her master walked passed an old graveyard.

"You aren't scared, are you Minako?" Her master asked his voice dripping with fake kindness.  
Minako shook her head and ran a little faster to catch up to the tall man who was in front of her.

The High Priest Seth growled when he didn't hear her reply.

"Answer me girl!" He snapped turning his head to glare at her.  
Minako squeaked and jumped.

"N-no s-sir, L-lord S-seth." She shuddered.  
Seth snorted.

"You are to call me Kaiba when we are out among humans girl, remember?" He snapped.

"Y-yess s-sir sorry sir." She said.

Kaiba frowned and continued his journey toward his home. It was a shame he had to send Sunai out to get the Tomb Robber and Tomb Guard; he could have really used his company right about now. What in the world was taking him so long anyway?

"Big brother!" A young voice yelled as Kaiba walked through the gates. Kaiba smiled as a child barreled into him and tackled him to the ground in a hug. He chuckled.

"Mokuba..." He muttered smiling affectionately at him.  
The young boy sat up and smiled at him, his grayish blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"You won't believe it Seto! Yami brought over a bunch of his friends and one of them is my age! Well, he's a little bit older then me but still! He's really cool and he likes to play video games!" Mokuba spouted.  
Kaiba chuckled as he got up.

"Really? Has Sunai arrived home yet?" Kaiba asked.  
Mokuba nodded.

"Yhep! He brought this really weird guy with him. He's got silver hair and- Miss Ishizu also came back! She's in the dining room! Come on!" Mokuba shouted pulling on his brother's sleeve.  
Minako watched as her master was tugged into the house and sighed.

Why was the Pharaoh summoning his court here?

"Minako!" Came a voice from in front of her.

Minako looked up to see one of her friends and fellow servants in the doorway and smiled.

"Tikashi!" She yelled before rushing over to embrace her long time friend.

Well, at lest she'd get to see everyone again...

* * *

"Is Tristan going to be staying with us from now on?" Yugi asked Mariku has he finish the remainder of the dishes.  
Mariku nodded and Yugi sighed.

"Where are we headed to next Mariku?" Yugi asked walking over to him.  
Mariku yawned.

"A place called Renall. Ryuuji Otogi lives there and you can be sure that's where we'll find Diaos."

"Mariku?"

"Yes, Game?"

"Who are you?" Yugi asked looking up at the eygptian vampire.  
Mariku blinked and stared down at Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Mariku replied

"I mean really, why was Diaos chasing you? How do you know so much about everything?" Yugi asked looking down at his feet.  
Mariku sighed.

"It's hard for me to remember really, but I know that I'm has old as the Pharaoh, and that I cannot rest until I find what's left of my family and confront them." Mariku muttered.

"I know as much as I do because I am so old... Because I've lived so long..."

"Have you ever..." Yugi blushed. "Fallen in love with someone?"

Mariku smiled.

"Once or twice..."

"Have you ever loved someone you know you shouldn't, but you do anyway?" Yugi asked still blushing.  
Mariku chuckled.

"Unfortunately no, so I have no advice to give you Game."  
Yugi frowned.

"Okay..." He said.

"Go get some rest." Mariku stated.

"Alright."

Yugi ran off to bed, the blush still evident on his small cheeks. After he changed into his PJ's he slipped into the bed in the room he and Ryou where sharing. Ryou was already fast asleep on the floor in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. Joey and Tristan were in the other room sleeping.

He sighed contently before pulling up the blanket and closing his eyes.

And he dreamed.

_He dreamed of a dark master,  
Hismidnight bluehair billowing as his yellow eyes glanced about madly.  
Then he disappeared and a young man with green eyes appeared...  
He was standing beside a mirror.  
His eyes dancing as the wind whispered a name...  
_

_**...Ryuuji...**_

* * *

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, but I do own Virazuka, so please ask if you'd like to use her... But feel free to make any fan art for my story... I'd love that... **

**((1/15/09 edit: I don't think I realized how much of a love-sick puppy I made Yugi until now... O.o Oh well, at least he's cute while he's doing it!))**

**Anyway here are the names:**

_Oroka_ **(which means stupid in Japanese) was given to me by Artemis**

_Kaeon, Minako, and Tikashi_ **Were given to me by Bakuras-baby**

_Leon_ **Was given to me by Random Insanity**

**Review, review, REVIEW! I might give presents out if your really helpful... See yha next time!)**


	7. Ryuuji

(I want to thank **tedriz-leader **for reviewing... THANK YOU! **_Hugs tedriz hard _**Not everyone has forgotten me! Thank you so much! And for all of you reading and not reviewing... Please review! Give me ideas! Give me names! Tell me what you think of the storyline! Please! I'll give presents! How about a sneak peek at the current chapter in the making? Tell you what! If I get ten reviews before I post the next chapter I'll put a sneak peek of the chapter I'm currently writing!How's that for incentive?)

**(Incentive still stands, although i'm kind of in the process of revision. As of 1/15/09 this chapter has been revised. Please Review!)**

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Seven: _Ryuuji_

**_...Ryuuji..._**

Renall...

A cheerful port city that rested near the coast was a busy place during the day.

Many people rushing to and fro, businessmen, school teachers, students…

The environment was friendly, warm and safe during the day.

"But during the night, it's the worst place you could ever find yourself." Mariku commented has they stepped off of the train that they had ridden into the city on.

Joey shivered.

"I can feel the darkness, despite dah light. It feels creepy..." He muttered.  
Yugi nodded. He also had a strange feeling eating away at his insides as he walked along the busy streets behind Mariku. Ryou remained deathly silent as he and Tristan brought up the rear of the group. His eyes looking gazed over, has if he was in a trance. He had been in one earlier this morning too. Joey had shook him from it and Ryou said that he had been talking with Virazuka.

"I'm going to find us a suitable place for us to stay. Stay out of trouble and have fun." Mariku said before dashing off into a crowd before Yugi could protest.

They stood there for a moment before Ryou came out of his trance.

"Did Mariku just run off?" He asked.  
Joey sighed.

"Yhep!"

"Well do you guys have any idea what we should do now?" Tristan asked.

"Nope..." Joey replied.  
Yugi shivered and turned. A tall girl with midnight black hair pulled up in a high ponytail was leaning against a stone wall across the street. She was wearing a dark green mini skirt and a black tank top, over the tank top was a dark green vest. She had high-heeled black boots and black wristbands. A die earring hung from each ear, and her bangs where held back by a silver and black headband. Yugi stared at her in curiosity for a moment. She must of sensed Yugi staring at her because her emerald green eyes snapped open and she stared directly at Yugi.

Yugi shivered and held her gaze has cold feeling ran down his spine.  
She smirked and began making her way toward him. Yugi noticed a black streak tattooed on the left side of her face from the bottom of her eye to mid-cheek.

Yugi watched her carefully has she made her way toward him. She stopped when she was directly in front of Yugi and gazed down at him her eyes flashing with interest.

"See something you like boy?" She asked smiling in a catlike manner.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked his eyes still locked with hers.  
Her smile changed into a warm one.

"Duchess Devlin. You're new here aren't you?" She replied. Yugi blinked and nodded.

"My friends and I are." He answered.  
Duchess looked up, noticing the others for the first time. She giggled.

"Pardon my rudeness. I didn't see you all." She said sweetly.

"Are you related to Duke Devlin by any chance?" Ryou asked stepping closer to her. Duchess grimaced.

"He's my twin and currently not in my good graces right now." She replied. Ryou smirked.

"Then we've met before, I'm Ryou Bakura remember?" He said grinning. Duchess blinked and looked Ryou up and down before her eyes widened.

"When we were four! In England! I remember!" Duchess exclaimed.  
Ryou nodded.

"It's good to see you again!"  
Duchess nodded and glanced at Yugi.

"So are the rest of you going to introduce yourselves?" She asked. Yugi smiled.

"I'm Yugi!" He said.

Joey waved.  
"My name's Joey Wheeler, and dis is Tristan Taylor." Joey said thumping Tristan on the back. Tristan, who was still quite gloomy, smiled weakly at Duchess.

"Hey..."  
Duchess frowned and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked her green eyes flashing with concern. Tristan chuckled.

"I'm okay, I just had a bad night last night." He assured her.  
Duchess nodded and smiled.

"Well since you all don't seem to be doing anything right now, would you like to hang out with me and for a while?" She asked.  
Yugi glanced at Ryou and Joey who both nodded.

"Sure!"

**-----ELSEWHERE-----**

"I don't care!" Yami shouted punching the wall next to him and making a rather large dent. He growled and glared at tall woman beside him.

"I don't care if he's meditating or leading a herd of elephants in a rebellion! When I summon him he's suppose to come! The Tomb Guard has not only disobeyed a direct order from me, but he had the balls to send YOU in his place!" Yami yelled. The woman sighed.

"I apoligize, however we've discovered a rumor floating about that our youngest brother may possibly still be alive. Which would make him one almost has powerful has his twin. Surely you see how much of a threat or an ally he could be if found."  
Yami grunted and sat down in a recliner.

"As much as this could be true, you both must realize that we are in a crisis. I need you both here with me now." Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oracle, inform your brother that if he comes as soon as he gets this message that he can escape punishment. I will send out Vadriel, Cyrus, and Lucia to investigate the rumor. This should satisfy you both." He said.

The Oracle bowed.

"Thank my lord, your mercy is well appreciated." She said turning to leave. She was met at the door by a short boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He bowed to her and stepped aside so she could pass before hurrying into the room.  
He bowed swiftly to Yami.

"Your majesty, we have just received word from Lord Otogi that he has found the bounty hunter called Diaos."  
Yami jumped up.

"What!"  
The boy cringed but remained where he was.

"He's made a deal with him sire. He kills off the rest of the Honda's and he'll give him his sister and the cat's eye."  
Yami smirked.

"Tell the High Priest to make a house call, also go tell Vadriel and Cyrus that they are to take Lucia and meet the Tomb Guard halfway here and take some orders from him... Oh, and send the Tomb Robber up here would you?" Yami said turning toward the window. The boy bowed and scurried off.

Yami smiled and traced Yugi's name on the glass.

"Soon, very soon aibou..."

**----BACK WITH OUR HEROES----**

Yugi laughed as Joey was shoved into the park fountain by Duchess. Both of them had been tormenting each other for the past couple of hours and Duchess had finally had enough. Tristan was trying to hold his laughter in as he helped Joey out of the fountain. Ryou was sitting on a bench with Yugi also in the middle of a fit of laughter. Joey was pouting has he got out.

"Dat's not funny!" He yelled brushing his wet bangs out of his face.  
Duchess smirked.

"You look like a drowned rat!" She said. Joey growled and glared at her.  
Tristan chuckled and gave Joey a pat on the back.

"She's got a point Joey, you do resemble that of a soggy rodent." Joey huffed.

"I do not look like a rat!" He shouted.

"A wet puppy's more like it." A new voice said from behind them said. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.  
Joey frowned.

"I'm not a dog!" He yelled at the man who could have passed for Duchess's mirror image except for the fact that he wore different attire.  
He smirked and twirled a piece of his black bangs between his fingers.

"New friends Duchy?" He asked smiling at Duchess.  
Yugi licked his lips. His mouth felt really dry all of the sudden. He shivered and tried to ignore the sick feeling, which was beginning to take over his stomach.

Duchess frowned and crossed her arms.  
"What do you want Duke?" She asked sharply nearly growling. Duke chuckled.

"What? Am I not allowed to check up on my favorite twin sister?" He said his hands moving to rest at his hips.  
Duchess rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only twin sister Duke. Now scram would you? I don't feel like dealing with your crap right now." She said turning. Duke made a face of mock hurt.

"I'm hurt Duchy, really I am... You aren't even going to introduce me to your friends?" He said with a fake pout.

"Guys this is my bastard of a brother, known as Duke Devlin." She spat not looking at Duke.  
Duke smiled and bowed politely.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He said before starting to walk over to them.  
As he drew closer Yugi felt his body freeze up.  
The sick feeling hit him full force and he covered his mouth with his hand in hopes to prevent himself from throwing up.

Duke stopped when he was next to his sister and Tristan. He extended a hand to Tristan.

"You are?"  
Tristan smiled warmly and took his hand giving it a firm shake. All of the joking around had done alot to lift his mood.

"Tristan Taylor." He replied. Duke lingered a moment before dropping Tristan's hand and extending it again out to Joey.  
Joey glared and took it.

"Joey Wheeler." He said before dropping it.  
Duke turned toward Ryou and Yugi. He smiled had he eyed Ryou.

"Ryou Bakura? I haven't seen you in years!" Ryou smiled.

"It's good to see you again too Duke." Ryou said.  
Yugi felt Duke's eyes on him and straighten up, dropping his hand away from his mouth. He didn't meet Duke's gaze.

"Game." He said folding his hands in his lap.  
Ryou turned and gave Yugi an odd look.

"Just call me Game." Yugi said as he visibly shivered.  
Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Alright... Game." Duke muttered. He turned.

"Listen, I'd be honored if you would all join my sister and I for dinner." He said glancing at Joey.

"We can get you dried off..."  
Yugi was going to open his mouth to protest but Tristan beat him to the punch.

"We'd love to however we have someone were suppose to meet up with soon."  
Duke turned toward him and smiled warmly.

"I'm sure you could call them from my place and make the necessary arrangements. Please, come." Duke said turning to walk away.  
Tristan shrugged and started to follow him.

Duchess blinked and tilted her head in curiosity.

"That's odd. Duke never let's guests come over..." Duchess murmured before starting off after them. Joey soon followed.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Ryou asked helping Yugi to his feet.

Yugi nodded and licked his lips again.

"I'm fine..."  
"Why didn't you want Duke to know your name?"  
Yugi looked up into Ryou's eyes.

"Just a feeling..." He murmured before walking past Ryou. Ryou stood there for a few minutes before his eyes clouded over.

**_+He senses something about the cat eyed boy.+ _**Virazuka hissed softly.

'Duke? But why?'

**_+He has many secrets, best keep your eye on the vampire's pet so the Vampire won't get angry.+_**Vira replied.

'Right.' Ryou added before running off to join the others.

-

When they arrived at Duke and Duchess's house Joey was ushered off to the bathroom to get dried off and Duke and Tristan began conversing about something or other, while Duchess and Yugi seemed to become enthralled in a video game. Ryou sat quietly in the corner of the room observing Duke and Tristan. It looked as if they had become fast friends, Ryou noticed that Tristan's mood seemed to have lifted dramatically. He was enjoying himself very much.

_**+I sense a dark presences approaching! Hide the Vampire's pet quickly!+**_Virazuka suddenly exclaimed.  
Ryou jumped up.

"Game? Could you come with me a minute?" Ryou asked rushing over and literally yanking Yugi out of the room.

"Ryou! What was that for!" Yugi asked angrily.  
Ryou pulled Yugi down the hall.

"Vira says that a dark presence is approaching!" Ryou said.  
Yugi frowned and opened his mouth to say something when he doubled over in pain. Ryou caught him has he fell over.

"YUGI!" Ryou cried as Yugi began shaking uncontrollably.  
Yugi gasped as the familiar feeling swept over him the only thing missing was the stench.

"Diaos... Is near..." He managed to whisper before he passed out.

And he dreamed.

_He dreamed of fire and destruction.  
Of a nightmarish creature which lived to kill.  
He was insane.  
He went by one name..._

_**...Diaos...**_

* * *

(I thought I'd leave you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry if this isn't enough action for you, but don't worry it will get better... Trust me!

_Cyrus_ and _Lucia _was given to me by **Bakuras-baby**

_Vadriel _ was given to me by **Lavender Insanity**

Thanks everybody! Until next time!)


	8. Diaos

**_Hugs tediz-leader again _**Thankies go to tediz-leader for reviewing! And giving me a character to work with! I'll definitely try to incorporate her into the story later, I already have a good spot for her. Thanks to all who read this, and I'm going to be nice and extend my offer from the last chapter... **_grins and holds up her DDM gameboy game _**thanks to this little baby I've discovered almost all of the english names for most of the characters in the Manga. Including a rival for our beloved Joey... **_laughs _**creative juices are flowing baby!

**(As of 1/15/09 this chapter has been revised.)**

Please review!

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Eight: _Diaos_

**_...Diaos..._**

Yugi was shaken awake by Ryou who looked to be in a panic.

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!" He spoke quietly but urgently. Yugi groggily rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He noticed he was still out in the hall.

"Ryou, what is it?"

"Someone's here! He's talking to Duke now!" Ryou said pulling Yugi to his feet.  
Ryou pulled him over to the door to the room that they had exited sometime before.

Looking in Yugi noticed that the sole occupants were Duke, Duchess, and a tall man with ice blue eyes.  
Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped quietly as he recognized the man.

Seto Kaiba stood by a tall window his black trench coat billowing like wind was blowing... However no wind blew at the moment making Yugi wonder how it did that.

"Enough of the pleasantries! I have received word that you know a bounty hunter by the name of Diaos..." He muttered not moving.

"But of course, whatever could someone such as yourself need with someone of the likes of him?" Duke said glaring at him.

"He might have information on a boy that is of great importance to the court." Kaiba replied.

"Really? Would I know this boy?" Duke asked smirking.

"No."

"Well you should know that since the Honda's are taken care of, I can now partake in my duties to the court." Duke said smirking.  
Kaiba smiled faintly.

"Really? Who did he terminate?"

"The last pair and their daughter, my information, it seemed, was a little out dated, and the daughter seemed to have had a young son who was also terminated." Duke said flicking one of his bangs out of his face with his fingers.  
Kaiba smirked.

"It might surprise you to know that the Honda's also had a son? He's sixteen and very much still alive." The taller muttered almost mockingly.  
"What!" Duke yelled his eyes flashing has they turned cat-like. He clenched his fists. Duchess shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

The feeling of sickness in Yugi's stomach returned and he started to shiver uncontrollably.  
Kaiba frowned.

"But you don't have time to look for him. You will bring Diaos here... He might have some information that would benefit the Pharaoh greatly." Kaiba said turning to face the pair.

Duke hissed and Yugi could see he was shaking with rage.

Yugi felt a tug on his arm and looked up. Ryou was motioning for them to move down the hall. Yugi nodded and they both crept back down the hallway.  
When they were out of hearing distance Ryou stopped.

"We have to get out of here Yugi!" Ryou said. Yugi nodded and shivered.

"Diaos is coming and, it sounds like Duke is the one who hired him to kill Tristan's family!" Yugi muttered trying to control his shaking.

"Where are Tristan and Joey?" Yugi asked.

"In the kitchen! Come on let's go!" Ryou said as he and Yugi ran to the kitchen.

**------ELSEWHERE------**

Mariku growled as he sensed a familiar aura. He was currently standing in an empty alleyway next to a couple of trashcans he had just used to dispose of the remains of his dinner.

"Diaos..." He hissed his lavender eyes narrowing.  
He ducked as something sharp flew passed where his head had just been.

He crouched on all fours and glared at the shadow, which now stood at the entrance to the alley.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Falcon..." Diaos growled stepping closer, his red eyes glowing.

"We have a score to settle." Mariku hissed.  
"That we do, that we do." Diaos said as a long sword materialized in his left hand.  
Mariku remained on all fours calculating how he was going to get out of this alley.

Diaos let out a screech before barreling forward. Mariku jumped over Diaos and landed on the ground, quickly whirling about as Diaos turned and swung his sword.

Mariku dodged in time to avoid the slash and slid down to knock Diaos off his feet.  
Diaos jumped and lashed out with his other hand, clawing four grooves into Mariku's cheek. Scarlet liquid splattered against the pavement as Mariku whipped his head around, glaring at his enemy. He ran his hand over the wounds his eyes flashing and they healed, leaving a dark red smear.

"To bad it's not night, huh? If it was I could really tear you apart." Diaos taunted swinging downwards. Mariku rolled out of the way and jump to his feet. Diaos glared at him as his sword was embedded into the ground.

Snapping forward, Mariku didn't give Diaos a chance to recover, and his heel collided with the other vampire's neck with enough force to send him into the wall. Diaos let out a muffled grunt and dodged as Mariku continued his assault, barely avoiding an elbow to the neck. Mariku followed up by punching him in the stomach then jumping back to avoid being clawed again.

"Your pathetic." Mariku spat before launching a fist toward Diaos's head.  
Diaos caught it with his own hand and grinned at him, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Come now Falcon. At lest I didn't try to protect a human." Diaos made a face as he said the word human as if some disgusting thing had entered his mouth.

"Where ever did that little rat of a mortal go to anyways? Hmm?" Diaos asked glaring and pulling the tan vampire closer to him.

Mariku spat in Diaos's face and wrenched his hand away from the demon.

"None of your concern!" Mariku yelled.

Diaos chuckled, wiped the spit away, and closed his eyes. The sword that had been in the ground disappeared.

"Well now, would it cause you pain to see him dead? To see him cut open, his internal organs scattered randomly about as I hold is bloody and decapitated head in my hands?" Diaos grinned ferally as his glowing red eyes opened.  
"Why don't we find out?" Diaos murmured before he disappeared.

Mariku cursed, Diaos had sensed Yugi. He knew where Yugi was and he WOULD find him. Diaos always managed to attack Mariku just when Mariku was at his weakest. The energy from his last meal had yet to work it's way into his system and Yugi was in danger.  
He dashed out of the alleyway and looked around.

Yugi could be anywhere...

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Yugi.

His tri-colored hair, his deep amethyst eyes, his cheerful and innocent personality.

Suddenly he saw Yugi running out of a building with Tristan, Joey, and Ryou. He looked pale and frightened... Had Diaos already arrived?

Mariku growled and dashed off toward Yugi's direction keeping the image of Yugi in his head.

He didn't know why he felt the need to protect the boy, why he hadn't just killed him and his friends. There was a feeling though, somewhere inside of him, that told him that Yugi was important, like a missing part of his past...

It didn't matter. He shook his head and added a burst of speed to his step.

Hopefully he'd make it in time...

**------SPACE FOR RENT IF INTERESTED CONTACT EoS FOR DETAILS------**

Yugi nearly stumbled as he felt someone watching him. The feeling was subconscious, but it was there and it made him incredibly drowsy.

"I don't understand why we have to go. Duke really seems like a nice guy. I mean I like him." Tristan said.  
Joey nodded in agreement.

Ryou turned his head.

"He's what you'd call, a bad egg. Tristan, Duke was responsible for-" Ryou was cut off as Yugi let out a scream of terror and collapsed on the ground.

"Yugi!" Yugi was curled up in a ball shaking wildly; he was sweating madly and whimpering.

"Yugi what's wrong!" Ryou asked grabbing the boy. "He's here... Diaos... Is here..." Yugi said glancing around wildly.  
Ryou looked around and spotted some bushes near the driveway.

"Joey! Quick, take Yugi and hide him behind those bushes." Ryou ordered. Joey quickly scooped Yugi up and ran as fast as he could over to the bushes. Ryou and Tristan following quickly behind.

Just as they finished hiding Duke, Duchess, and Kaiba burst out of the house to meet Diaos who appeared where Yugi had collapsed.  
He looked at Kaiba with a surprised expression.

"Lord High Priest? What is the meaning of this?"

Duke and stopped a few feet away from Diaos, Duchess behind him. Kaiba stopped beside him.

"Greeting's Diaos, it has been quite awhile since we last met. However this is no time for pleasantries. I require some information about your last hunt in Domino City." Kaiba said.  
Diaos frowned.

"About Falcon?"

"Yes."

"Well, I only know that he's stronger then the average vampire and that he's still roaming."

"Why haven't you terminated him yet?" Kaiba asked.  
Diaos growled.

"He was rescued and healed some how in the confrontation. I had used most of my energy to seal him so I didn't have enough power to fight him off for a second time. So I retreated till I had regained my energy. When I returned he had gone." Diaos said crossing his arms.  
Kaiba growled and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Is that all?" He muttered angrily.

"He did have a boy with him."  
Kaiba's eyes shot open.

"Do you happen to know where this boy is?" Kaiba demanded.  
Diaos smirked.

"Why? Is this boy of some sort of value to you High Priest?" Diaos asked.

Kaiba snarled, his arm shot out and he grabbed Diaos by the throat. He lifted the demon up as if he weighed next to nothing and tightened his grip.

"Where is the boy Diaos?" He hissed dangerously.  
Diaos choked and tried to pull Kaiba's hand off his neck while he hung there.

Kaiba's eyes glowed bright blue and Diaos screamed in agony has Kaiba's hand burned into the flesh of his neck.

"I don't know! I don't know where the boy is!" Diaos screamed thrashing wildly. Kaiba hissed and threw Diaos into the wall of Duke's house. He walked over and stepped on Diaos's chest.

"For your sake, you better be telling the truth, otherwise you'll be facing the wrath of the Pharaoh!" He snapped giving Diaos a swift kick in the stomach.

"What's so important about this boy Kaiba?" Duke asked glaring at Diaos.  
Kaiba snorted and turned.

"He's very valuable to the Pharaoh." Kaiba took one last glance at Diaos before smirking.

"So you can be sure that if the Falcon does indeed have him, Falcon is a very wanted man." With that, Kaiba disappeared in a blast of blue mist.

Diaos groaned and pulled himself to his feet. Duke glared at him. Diaos rubbed his neck and glared right back.

"I completed my mission I want my payment." He said glancing at Duchess who cringed and grabbed Duke's arm.  
Duke's eyes flared with green light before they became cat-like slits.

"You will receive no payment because you failed you miserable piece of trash!" Duke hissed holding his arm out to protect Duchess.  
Diaos hissed and glared.

"I did as you asked! They are dead!" He spat angrily.  
Duke raised his arm and leveled his hand with Diaos's head.

"You haven't gotten rid of all of them you fool! I grow tired of your existence! Say hello to the Shadow Realm!" And with that a green light shot from Duke's hand and sliced through Diaos, who screamed in agony has he disappeared from sight.  
Duke stood there for a minute, his arm out stretched before lowering it, his eyes changing back.

"Duke? What's going to happen now?" Duchess asked still holding on to Duke's arm.  
Duke sighed.

"We will offer our services to the Pharaoh..." Duke replied glaring at his house. His expression lighted and his eyes widened.

"Where are Tristan and the others?" He asked turning to gaze at his sister. Duchess blinked.

"Inside I think."

"We should find them then, come on!" Duke exclaimed pulling Duchess inside their house.

-----

Yugi was having a difficult time breathing. Every breath brought agonizing pain along with it. He coughed and whimpered in pain as he continued to gasp and pant from an unknown ailment.

"Yugi!" Ryou called shaking the boy lightly. He, Joey, and Tristan were kneeling beside Yugi trying to figure out what was wrong.

**_+The vampiric one approaches Ryou...+ _**Virasuka murmured in Ryou's mind.  
Ryou looked up and spotted Mariku rushing towards them. He scooped Yugi up in his arms and glared at them.

"Quite a mess you got yourselves into. Hurry, we have to get out of the area!" Mariku snapped turning and starting to run down the street. Ryou, Joey, and Tristan followed close behind.

Yugi coughed and groaned.

"Yami..." He murmured against Mariku's chest. Mariku cast a glance down at him.

"_Darkness... The king of all..._" Mariku replied in a quiet whisper his face grim.

* * *

"I have good news, it turns out the boy is in the care of a vampire that goes by the name of Falcon." Kaiba said a smirk set on his lips.  
Yami glanced at him from his spot behind a desk. The Oracle and the Tomb Robber stood on either side of him. The Tomb Robber frowned.

"Falcon?"  
The Oracle cast a glance at him.

"You know him?"

The Tomb Robber smiled and crossed his arms.

"I've never seen his face, but he and I have worked together on several occasions. His base is in Vrista, but I heard he was traveling around." The Tomb Robber replied.

"Do you think you could get him to give you the boy?" The Oracle asked turning to face the Tomb Robber her black hair swishing gently.  
The Tomb Robber snickered.

"Of course, after all, he's just a lowly mercenary... They'll do anything for the right price." The Tomb Robber said.  
The Pharaoh nodded.

"Then go and get Yugi, but hurry back, it seems I have a traitor in my midst and he needs to be taken care of. Oracle has foreseen it." The Pharaoh said. The Tomb Robber nodded and began walking toward the door.

"Tomb Robber!" The tan vampire turned toward Kaiba.

"What?"

Kaiba's eyes glew blue and a mist enveloped the Tomb Robber. The vampire's hair became longer and whiter. Though it remained spiky. The scars on his face disappeared and his skin became paler. And his eyes turned a crimson brown color.

The mist faded and the Snake Master gazed at his hands.

"What's this?" He asked glancing back up at the tall priest. Kaiba smiled.

"You'll fit in better." He said turning and walking out of the room. The Tomb Robber sighed and shook his head before following the priest.

The boy with silver hair and blue eyes entered the room and bowed to Yami.

"You summoned me your majesty?" He asked.  
A smile made it's way to Yami's face.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you... You are relieved of your duties Aten, I wish for you to return to your family in Derisha. Inform your sisters that there services might be required in a few weeks." Aten seemed frozen for a moment. He blinked in confusion before he shook his head.

"I- I'm relieved of my duties?"  
Yami nodded.

"Yes now go."  
Aten's eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Really?"  
Yami chuckled and waved his hand at the boy.

"Yes, now go, quickly now before I change my mind... Oh, and on your way out, please inform the boys that it is past their bed time and they need to go to bed."  
Aten nodded and bowed quickly before rushing out happily.  
Yami chuckled softly.

"It's a pity we won't get to see him again. I always loved that child's spunk." The Oracle said a faint smile playing at her lips.  
Yami nodded again in agreement.

"Yes it is a pity..."

* * *

**----ELSEWHERE-----**

"Mariku, what's wrong with him?" Ryou asked wringing out a cold rag of water and placing it on Yugi's feverish forehead. He was incredibly pale, and sweating like crazy as he gasped for breath. He seemed to be in pain as he whimpered and groaned on the small bed in the little apartment Mariku had found for the group.  
Mariku growled and rubbed his temples.

He had used most of his energy to erect a barrier to protect the group from being sensed by Duke or any other vampire's after hearing what happened. He had a major migraine.

"I have no idea!" Mariku snapped. He glared at Joey and Tristan who were standing on the other side of the room. Mariku stood and paced around the room a bit.

"Yugi needs a healer." Mariku sputtered holding his forehead in his hand. He paced around a bit more.

"There's one in Derisha, but I don't think I should accompany you..."  
Joey's eyes widened in surprise.

"What! But you've gotta come with us!" Joey yelled taking a step forward toward Mariku.  
Mariku shook his head.

"I have to go back to Vrista and get a few things from my place. Not only that but I'm going to have bounty hunters breathing down my neck from now on..." He murmured.

"Well, where can we find this healer?" Tristan asked turning to look a Mariku. Mariku paced a little more.

"On the north side of town, in an old abandon church. The family that lives in the church… They'll help you." Mariku said as he stopped pacing. He turned and glanced at Yugi.

"They will help Game." Tristan cast a glance at Yugi before walking over to the window.

"What about Duke? It looks like he's some sort of demon."  
Ryou glanced up at Tristan. Didn't he know that Duke Devlin and Ryuuji Otogi were one in the same? Or did he just refuse to believe?  
Mariku waved his hand finding the situation amusing, but realizing that if Tristan did know the truth he'd try something stupid.

"I'll look into it later... Now..." Mariku walked over and sat down on the bed beside Yugi. He watched the boy for a moment before setting his hand over Yugi's forehead.

_'Sleep young one... Breath easy now'_

Yugi calmed down, though his breathing still was labored. He saw flashes of light beneath his eyelids has two little boys came into focus.

-One had long shaggy black hair, the other with had short blue-green hair. They were playing games on a grassy lawn. Yami and Kaiba stood in the doorway to a large mansion that over shadowed the lawn. The sky darkened and Yami and Kaiba changed into towering shadows of crimson and sapphire.  
-The two boys screamed as they were devoured by the ground that they had been standing on.  
-Then a white light shone through the darkness.  
-A beautiful creature with pure white wings glided down to rescue the two boys from their fate. However Yugi couldn't make out its face.

The scene went blank has a new dream started.

_He dreamed...  
He dreamed of a girl with long yellow hair...  
Her eyes has violet has his own.  
She was giggling and laughing at a small creature before her.  
A bird...no...  
It was another girl, who's arms where covered with feathers with claws for hands, and talons for feet.  
She had tail feathers and purple hair, her eyes where a bright blue.  
The little girl called out to the bird-child..._

_**...Harpy...**_

* * *

(Thanks for reading... I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters... However both Duchess and Virazuka belong to me so ask if you'd like to use either of them.

Now about the **-----SPACE FOR RENT-----**

I've been thinking... How could I reward readers for reviewing? I already thought about giving sneak peaks, but what if i allowed them to advertise their own stories in my story? Would that be cool or what? The idea came to me after watching the fifth commercial break in the last english episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, while I was smacking my hand against my head and yelling: "Get on with it!"

So, here's what I'll do. Send me a review, maybe a name or two, and what you think of my story and inquire about the space for rent. It might be annoying to be interrupted during a tense moment, but normally I only put Space for rent signs during scene changes. I'll look at your offer, and put it in! Sound good! Yeah!

Now onto the names! We had grand total of one this chapter... I think... I don't think I missed any...

_Aten _was given to me by **Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru**

And that's it! Please review! And remember! eight reviews is all you guys need for a sneak peak at the latest chapter! Later!)


	9. Harpy

(Greetings everyone! The date is 5/3/09 and I have revised and edited this chapter. A great big thanks goes out to all of my supporters. Hopefully there will be more to come. [Chapters I mean.]

Thanks again!

**(As of 5/3/09 this chapter has been revised)**

_Sekhmet_

**

* * *

****Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Nine: **_Harpy_**

**_...Harpy..._**

When Yugi opened his eyes he felt sore all over. Every muscle, bone, and nerve in his body felt tired and it was hard work just to open his heavy eyelids. His vision was blurry and as he waited for it to clear he wondered what had happened while he was sleeping...

A smiling face came into view as his vision cleared and he blinked.

A girl, with short chocolate brown hair and green eyes was hovering over him. He shifted his gaze. No, she was kneeling beside him. She was wearing a red kimono and no shoes. She giggled at him and Yugi looked back up at her face.

"You seem to be awake now. Your friends have been worried sick you know... You've been out for around two days..." She said her voice sweet and kind.

Two days? What had happened?

"Where?" Yugi managed to mutter, his mouth felt dry and so did his throat, now that he thought about it he felt hot and stuffy has well.

The girl giggled and shifted so she could grab a bowl with some sort of drink in it and bring it over. She helped Yugi sit up and placed the bowl at his lips.

"This is a special potion made by my mother and I, it should help with your recovery." She said tipping the bowl.

Yugi swallowed the thick liquid, which was green in color... It tasted like mint and had a pleasant aftertaste as it washed down his throat, leaving a vague numbing feeling in it's wake. Yugi shivered as he felt it wash down his stomach, sending a pleasant cooling warmth through out his body.

When he had finish the entire contents of the bowl he felt much better, his body no longer felt sore and he felt completely energized.

"Where am I?" He asked as the girl laid him back down on the mattress he was on.

"In Angel Foreyer. This is a church in Derisha, your friends brought you here two days ago because you were very ill." She said smiling at him. She set the bowl down and sighed.

"They've been driving my sister and I crazy."  
Yugi smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl giggled.

"Sakura, I'm master healer of this place, and my sister, who is babysitting your friends is Hotaru. She is this place's guardian." Sakura said folding her hands together.

"Now, you are a very special young boy, not only do you have visions, but you have a very rare gift..." She lowered her head and gave Yugi a motherly look. Yugi blinked.

"What gift is that?" He asked.  
She giggled.

"The gift of life of course! The gift to heal and to be healed. However my guess is you don't know how to use this gift, am I correct?"

Yugi nodded. Sakura slapped her hand on her lap.

"Then I will teach you when you get better! But right now I believe I should let your friends see you, else they might go crazy!" She said joyfully.

She was just starting to get up when Yugi's arm snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped and looked at Yugi, whose eyes had clouded over as if he was in a trance. They had a faint yellow gleam to them that hadn't been there before.

"_Beware the Harpies.._." A deep growling voice murmured when Yugi spoke. Sakura gazed at him.

"What do I have to fear of them?" She asked her voice serious.

"_You will loose someone you hold dear to them..."_The voice muttered again. Yugi's eyes flashed a faint shade of gold before they returned to normal and he dropped her wrist. He shivered.

"What...?" He asked her as she continued to gaze at him. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing now let me go get your friends!"

-------------------------------

Mariku growled softly as he laid on his couch.

This couldn't be happening, not to him, especially not to him...

He rolled over and buried his head under one of the throw pillows.

Yugi...

He was awake now, Mariku could tell, and soon he'd be asking for him, wondering where he had gone off to.

Joey or Ryou would tell Yugi that he had just gone to his place to pick up a few things and they were to stay at Angel Foreyer until he came to them. But Mariku had never planned on going to meet them.

Yugi was more trouble then he was worth, with the Pharaoh after him, and most likely all the bounty hunting scum that existed on the streets... And now the Pharaoh was after Mariku. All because of...

Yugi.

Mariku snarled and threw the pillow across the room.

He had wanted to leave them there, so they were out of his hair, and life for good. They weren't his concern. Whatever happen to them, whatever happened to Yugi, didn't matter to Mariku... Or did it?

Now he found that he couldn't stop thinking about them... more importantly, he couldn't stop thinking about Yugi...

Whenever he tried he'd just be reminded of his innocent smiling face, his cheerful disposition and those trusting amethyst eyes.  
Mariku hissed and sat up.

Did Yugi mean something to him?

...Yes...

The boy had wormed his way into Mariku frozen heart and had warmed it, and now Mariku felt lonely and empty with out him.

He'd only had this feeling once- no twice, before in his whole life...

He narrowed his eyes trying to invoke the memories from his past, not quite understanding why he couldn't remember everything...

_---_  
_"Get up boy... Unless you want to be food for the buzzards..."_

_"I can't..." He replied trying to peel open his dry eyes._

_A sharp pain laced through his side as a foot connected with it._

_"I said on your feet! You can't die here you brat, your destiny flows thousands of year into the future. Get on your feet!" Someone with eyes almost as dark as the night's sky yelled._

---  
Mariku shook his head.

That had been so long ago, when he had lived and played in the hot sands of the desert.

That had been when she had watched over him...

Him... Who was unwanted and unloved by his own family, who had spent so long alone that he could remember what it was like to have some one to share life with.

---  
_"Teacher?"_

_"Yes, Child of Horus?"_

_"Why did you take me in?"_

_"..."_

_"Well? Why did you care for me?"_

_"Because no one else would little Falcon. Because we share a bond, and I will die before anyone tries to break that bond."_

_"W-what do you mean?" The younger asked._

_"I mean that I will protect you until the day I die. It is a promise."_

_---_

He'd have to go...

He'd have to go see him, protect him, and watch over him. Like his teacher had promised him...

Then these feelings would leave him alone, then he could be at peace.

Mariku stood and stretched, it had been awhile since he had used his wings, perhaps he should fly to Angel Foreyer, it would save him time and-

His head snapped in the direction of the door as it opened. He immediately stepped back into the shadows and glared at the man who stood in the doorway.

He could almost be mistaken for Ryou. He had long spiky white hair and pale skin, which made his reddish brown eyes stand out more. He wore tight fitting blue jeans and a blue and white striped t-shirt with a black trench coat.

Around his neck was a cord, and on this cord hung one of the seven items of legend.

The Millennium Ring...

That could only mean that this man was none other then the Tomb Robber, and a visit from him could only mean trouble.

The Tomb Robber smirked evilly and crossed his arms.  
"Hello Falcon..." He said.

Mariku remained in the shadows his eyes glimmering softly.

"What can I do for you Tomb Robber?" He asked.  
The dark vampire chuckled.

"The Pharaoh has learned that you have in your possession a young boy. The Pharaoh needs this child and is willing to pay you for him."

Yugi, he was after Yugi. Mariku frowned.

"I don't have any idea of what you re talking about Tomb Robber. The only boy I've come across ran away in fear after an encounter with Diaos."  
The Tomb Robber growled and frowned.

"You must be lying."  
Mariku smirked.

"I'm not Tomb Robber. I would have captured him if I could, because he saved me from Diaos's wrath, however I was too weak to chase him at the time."  
Mariku watched the Tomb Robber for a moment.

"Why? What's so important about this child?" He asked.  
The Tomb Robber turned.

"He's the Pharaoh's new weapon. If you by chance run into the child, grab him and bring him to me or one of the court. You will be paid handsomely." He said leaving abruptly.

Mariku turned toward the window and opened it.

Now the Tomb Robber would be tailing him, he'd have to lead the man on a wild goose chase. It would probably take a couple days to loose him...

------**ELSEWHERE**-----

"Where's Mariku?" Yugi asked sitting up.  
Ryou, Joey, and Tristan exchanged glances.

"Well he said he had to go back to pick up a few things from his apartment and we were to wait here till he gets back, but..." Ryou trailed off bowing his head.

"We got a feelin' he ain't comin' back Yuge." Joey finished. Yugi's eyes widened.

"What? He has to come back! He must! He will! He-" Yugi was cut off as Sakura's hand covered his lips.

"Falcon has left you here on purpose Yugi, He wants us to train you all to better use your skills. He might, in time return, but for now he is out of the picture. I'm sorry if this upsets you child, but some things are meant to be..." She said smiling sadly at Yugi. She lowered her hand and Yugi closed his eyes.

"But he can't because I..." Yugi muttered shakily as he began to cry. He cradled his head in his hands as tears ran swiftly down his cheeks. Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders to comfort the small teen.

"Yugi..." He said quietly.

"Your tears won't bring him back Game."

Yugi looked up startled. A girl who looked a lot like Sakura, only she had black hair and blue eyes stood by the door.  
She was wearing tight black leather shorts and a black sleeveless shirt, which showed off her mid drift. She wore a fishnet-like long sleeve shirt underneath the sleeveless one and had several belts hanging from her hips. Black and silver combat boots rested on her feet and two silver cuffs resided on both wrists. She shook her head and brushed a bit of her hair out of her face with her fingers. Her nails were painted black.

"So what if he left, he was just one person, you have plenty of people left around you to keep you company, why worry about him?" She shrugged her shoulder and smirked.

"It's not like he's going to come as soon as you call him Game."

Yugi stared at her. Who was she?

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yugi, this is my twin sister Hotaru. She's Angel Foreyer's guardian and she's not really that nice sometimes."

Yugi blinked.

These two were related?

Hotaru frowned and turned to leave.

"Alright breaks over, Wheeler, Taylor, it's time to get back to work." She ordered stepping out of the room.

Tristan and Joey groaned and Yugi glanced at them curiously.  
Joey shrugged.

"She's training me and Tristan tah fight better and...uh, summon our ghost other."

"It's Spirit other you idiot! Now get your asses out here! I can't believe I agreed to help you two idiots train!" Hotaru yelled.

Joey and Tristan both cringed and took off after Hotaru after waving goodbye to Yugi.  
Sakura chuckled.

"She got those boys whipped!" She commented winking at Ryou and Yugi. Ryou giggled and Yugi smiled.  
Sakura nodded.

"Well, now that you re better Yugi, would you like to learn about your own power?" Sakura asked her eyes twinkling. Yugi smiled and nodded.  
Ryou grinned.

"She said she'd teach me too Yugi, so that way we both can learn together!"

Yugi smiled.

"That's great!"

**TIMEBREAK**

_**Three days later...**_

Yugi sighed and wiped his brow with one hand as he tried to concentrate on pulling his energy out into a ball.

Sakura had said it was a good exercise and would make Yugi less tired when he healed someone. Sakura had also been teaching him how to "sense" things with his mind. Which Yugi had explained that he could do already, however Sakura wanted to make it so he didn't have such a violent reaction to sensing things like he had been.

Ryou was already healing people, and could already start to sense people vaguely. Yugi figured it was most likely because Virazuka was lending a helping hand.

Yugi let out a deep breath as he pictured a glass globe floating before him and watched as a rainbow colored orb did so. He then reached out and touched the orb and it disappeared. It was simple task which took a lot of energy for someone so inexperienced to do.

Sakura said that Healers mostly try to refrain from using their own powers to heal patients, resorting to different herbs, potions, and healing medicine to restore health, however it was always good to know how to use ones energy in case of an emergency.

Or in Yugi's case, how he could control it.

He smiled as he remembered Sakura's reaction when he told her about healing his brother's leg and Mariku's stab wound. She had stared at him dumbly before asking him to prove it. Which he did.  
Yugi sighed and bowed his head.

"Mariku..." He muttered softly as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

He missed the Eygptian vampire terribly, even though Ryou said it was for the best that he was gone.

He closed his eyes and wiped away the tears that had not fallen before standing up. He felt excitement in the air, Sakura's excitement.

He walked out of his room and into the long stone hallway, which led to the church entrance. The feeling was getting stronger as he approached.

"Aten! Aten! Aten! You're home!" He could hear Sakura cry as he walked through the stone arch that led to the balcony. He walked to the edge and spotted Sakura down below hugging a short boy with silver hair and blue eyes. She looked nearly in tears. Hotaru stood beside them looking somewhat happy.

The boy laughed and hugged Sakura.

"I'm really glad to be home Sis, honestly I am! I'm relieved of my duties to the Pharaoh so I'm home for good!" The boy said smiling.  
Sakura smiled at her brother.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Sakura replied giving Aten one last hug before releasing him.

"Well let's get you settled in, shall we?" She said turning to walk into another door.

As Aten and Sakura left Hotaru glanced up at Yugi.

"Hello Game. Did you see? Our brother has come home from the Pharaoh."

Yugi nodded smiling. He was about to say something when a sick feeling wrenched at his stomach. It wasn't as strong as some of the others had been, but it was there...

It was coming from above him.

He looked up and his eyes met someone else s sharp violet eyes.

Someone who was sitting on a support beam near the ceiling

Hotaru glanced up. Spotting what Yugi was looking at she growled.

"Harpy." She spat coldly.

The said creature jumped down over to the balcony and landed on the railing next to Yugi. Yugi stumbled backwards and stared at the creature before him.

She had long blonde hair and sharp violet eyes, but what was most interesting about her was that she was part bird. She had dark purple feathers sprouting from her arms, hips and legs. She also had talons instead of hands and feet.

She smiled seductively at Yugi before winking.

'Close your eyes a minute.' A voice said in his mind. He immediately obeyed and when he reopened his eyes he gasped.  
In place of the harpy was a tall woman. She had the same hair and eye color has the harpy however now she had hands and feet. She was wearing a purple mini skirt, a strapless white top and a purple vest; she also wore high heel boots that went up to mid calf.  
She smiled at Yugi and brushed a bit of her hair aside.

"Well, you re the first creature who s ever been able to sense one of my kind." She leaned forward crossing her arms.

"Does that make you feel special?" She cooed.

"Harpy! Leave him be!" Hotaru yelled as she bounced off the wall and grabbed the railing to the balcony. She flipped herself onto solid ground and stood there glaring at her.

The woman smiled at her.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"He's a student of my sisters, his name is of none of your concern!" She snapped in return.

Yugi shook his head the sick feeling had vanished. This Harpy wasn't a threat.

"I'll give you my name if you give me yours." He said. The woman looked at him, amusement flickering in her eyes. She raised a hand and made a motion towards Hotaru before putting her hand on her cheek.

"My name is Mai Valentine. You can just call me Mai though. But when in public I suggest you call me Harpy." Mai smiled and made another hand motion toward Hotaru before nodding.  
Yugi smiled.

"My name is Yugi. But some people call me Game though I don't know why."

Mai chuckled.

"It's because that's what your name means little Game." Mai said smiling. Yugi smiled.

"Oh!"

Mai nodded and turned toward Hotaru.

"As I recall this is a place of free sanctuary. I came here for shelter until my partner returns from her flight." Mai told Hotaru sharply. Hotaru growled.

"Very well, I don't want you harassing mine and my sister's students however so I'll ask you to please stay out of the way." Mai bowed politely and turned to walk past Yugi.

"And Game, please don't tell anyone, especially this girl my name." Mai said as she walked by Yugi.

When she was gone Hotaru stared at Yugi.

"She told you her name?" Hotaru asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Didn't you hear her say it?" Yugi asked.  
Hotaru shook her head.

"She muted her voice to my ears when she said her name..." Hotaru walked over to Yugi and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"She's very dangerous Game. Try not to associate with her to much or you'll fall under her spell."

"Her spell?"

"Yes, she's a Nymph. Fairy Tales sometimes mention creatures like mermaids and Sirens, which draw men under their spell and to their doom. She is a siren of the air, a mistress of temptation, lady of sound..." Hotaru glared up at where Mai had been standing.

"Lies come as easily to them as truth comes to you, so be weary." Hotaru said releasing Yugi to go down the hall Mai had just gone down.

"Excuse me Game, I must find and tell Wheeler and Taylor before they get bewitched by her."

Yugi stood there for a moment before sighing and glancing up at the stain glass window that hovered above door to outside world.

It depicted a four-winged angel with a kind face. It actually resembled Ryou somewhat. But it's eyes were green and the angel was definitely female.

She had her arms spread out as if she was revealing something of great importance which was below her. Yugi smiled.

"She's my great-great-grandmother..."  
Yugi turned and blinked at Sakura who had somehow snuck up on Yugi. She smiled warmly.

"She was a vampire. But her heart was so pure that she became a daylight, and her wings turned into that of an angel's..." Sakura smiled dreamily up at the glass picture.

"It was thought for some time, that she was the white vampire..." Sakura muttered softly.

Yugi nodded and looked at her.

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked.

She was killed by the Pharaoh for betraying him and as punishment, our family was made to serve him till he released us of our duties." Sakura smiled sadly.  
Yugi nodded and his eyes widened.

"Your part vampire?" He asked.  
Sakura chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I do have a little blood-sucker in me. However it's not very much."

Yugi blinked and looked back at the angel.

"So vampires and humans can love one another freely?"  
Sakura nodded.

"Yes, my great-great-grandfather loved her. He wasn't afraid of her either. Love is possible between the dark ones and mortals."  
Sakura sighed.

"Well, Yugi I think it's time we get back to your lesson. Have you been practicing?"

**---SPACE FOR RENT----**

Mariku hissed as he dashed over to an alleyway. Pain in his right leg was terrible. It had come from a confrontation he had had with the Tomb Robber and his "pet" a day ago.

It turns out the Tomb Robber was finally convinced Mariku didn't have Yugi and decided to terminate Mariku because he was no use to him anymore.

Mariku had barely escaped Diabound, but not without getting bitten.

Mariku had used most of his energy just to keep the venom from spreading and infecting him... He had barely enough to make it to Derisha...

And now, as he stood panting heavily in an alleyway he could feel his strength slipping away.

He could see the steeple of Angel Foreyer from where he was but Mariku was sure he wouldn't make it in time to stop the poison. Mariku staggered out of the alleyway and ran as fast as his body would allow toward the church. He was limping and the pain was becoming hard to bear. He growled as he stumbled and fell.

He was going to die here...

Without ever seeing Yugi again...

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? An injured vampire on his way to AF?"  
Mariku looked up.

A teenage girl with purple hair braided up in a ponytail high on her head with yellow ribbon stood before him. She had purple-blue eyes and a small smirk on her lips.

Mariku stared at her blankly.  
She giggled.

"Would you like a little help vampy?" She asked in a singsongy voice.

Mariku sighed and let his head drop to the ground.

"Yes..."

Mariku lay there a few minutes before he felt a pair of talons dig into the flesh of his shoulders. He grunted in pain as he was lifted into the sky.

He was running out of time...

----

Yugi froze when he felt it.  
Mariku's aura was weak and he could tell he was getting weaker.

"Mariku!" Yugi yelled turning and running toward the churches entrance. Mariku was laying in the entryway a girl with purple hair standing beside him. Yugi rushed over and pulled Mariku's upper body up into his lap.

"Mariku? Mariku what's wrong?" Yugi asked him desperately. Mariku moaned and his eyelids fluttered but they didn't open.

Yugi looked up at the girl.

"What happened?!" He asked her frantically. She shook her head.

"I dunno, he was like this when I found him." She replied.

"Sakura! Hotaru! Ryou! Joey! Tristan! Help! Someone!" Yugi yelled as he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Something was terribly wrong... His touch should have healed Mariku, but it wasn't doing so now.

"Yu...gi..."

Yugi looked down at Mariku. Mariku's eyes where half open, the lavender colored orbs dim.

"I'm right here Mariku!" Yugi said.

Mariku's eyes fluttered close as Sakura and Ryou came running over.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Yugi as she knelt beside him and Mariku.

"I don't know, but he's not getting better!" Yugi exclaimed.  
Mariku groaned and his eyes fluttered half open again.

"Poison..." He muttered softly.

"He's been poisoned!" Yugi said.  
Sakura nodded and looked Mariku up and down.

"He must have been bitten by some sort of creature." She said.

"Sna..ke...de..mon..." Mariku muttered before he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Snake Demon?" Sakura gasped and gazed sadly at Mariku.

"Diabound... There is no antidote for the venom of that snake demon...I- Yugi, there is no way we can save him..." She muttered bowing her head. Yugi's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"NO! There has to some way we can-" Yugi looked down at Mariku.

"You can't die!" He yelled cradling Mariku's head and shoulders. He began to sob madly. Mariku couldn't die! He just couldn't! There had to be some way to save him.

But only Diabound's master would know the cure and Diabound's master wasn't here nor would he be willing to share the antidote. Was there no way to save Mariku from the snake demon's venom?

"I-I think I can save him..." Ryou said quietly. Yugi looked at Ryou. Ryou's eyes were clouded over as he spoke with Virazuka. He gulped and placed his hands over Mariku's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A dark violet/crimson mist trickled off of his fingers and onto Mariku. Ryou frowned and it was joined by a pale green color. The color of Ryou's energy, and aura mixed with that of Virazuka.

The mist swept along Mariku's body, ignoring his wounded shoulders and sweeping down until it found his leg. It swirled around the leg for a moment before it seeped into the bite wound. A few seconds later it trickled out and back into Ryou's fingertips, carrying with it a silver and red mist.

Ryou absorbed the mist and let out a shutter as he opened his eyes. His hands dropped down and he appeared frozen for a moment before finally closing his eyes and collapsing on top of Mariku.

"Ryou!" Sakura and Yugi both exclaimed at the same time.  
Sakura rushed over and pulled Ryou off of Mariku.

Yugi looked down at Mariku. He was stilled. He wasn't breathing...

"Mariku! Mariku!" Yugi yelled shaking him. Mariku twitched then began breathing normally again. Yugi blinked and watched as Mariku's eyes opened a sliver.

"Yugi?" He murmured. Yugi felt himself crying again.

"Mariku! Your okay!" He yelled hugging Mariku tightly.

"Ryou drained the poison from him and absorbed it into his own system! Ryou-" Sakura began.

"Is immune to the venom of a snake demon..." Mariku muttered softly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"The boy and myself will need rest." Mariku mumbled.  
Yugi smiled as he continued to cry.

Mariku was going to be all right, and so was Ryou.

Ten minutes later after Ryou and Mariku had been moved into their own rooms, Ryou into the bedroom he shared with Tristan and Mariku into Yugi's room, Yugi found himself lying next to the sleeping vampire watching him.

"I knew you'd come back..." Yugi murmured resting his head on Mariku's chest and snuggling against him. Mariku smiled faintly and moved to wrap his arm around Yugi.

"Go to sleep little one..." He murmured softly.  
Yugi smiled and closed his own eyes, letting himself fall into a pleasant slumber...

And he dreamed.

_Dreamed a great war,  
Filled with suffering and death,  
He dreamed of a mad man,  
And of an angel with great mechanical wings.  
And-  
Something changed.  
Yugi stood gazing at the destruction around him.  
Was this the future? Was this the past?  
"Soon Game...Soon..."  
Yugi twirled around to face the mechanical angel.  
He was the size of a child, though his deep blue eyes held wisdom of ages long passed.  
He smiled has the wind ruffled his short aqua colored hair.  
He whispered his name to Yugi softly, Yugi barely heard it..._

_**...Noa...**_

* * *

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, however I do own Virazuka and Duchess, so ask if you'd like to use them.

I just love the space for rent signs... They make me giggle.

_Sakura_ was given to me by **Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**

_Hotaru_ was given to me by **LadySaturnGirl**

Thank you for reading, until next time!

**_Sekhmet_**)


	10. Side Story 1

((A special thanks to: **PirateCaptainBo, Akwon, twilightserius, kousagielric, Insanity-chan **and **Yana5 **for reviewing.))

**Sidestory #1**

To take place around Chapter 9.  
Written on sticky notes while Sekhmet was bored during a late night shift when she was an employee of Shell Gas Station.

Purpose? To answer the blinkin' question of: What the heck is a Spirit other? And what the heck was Joey, Tristan, and Ryou doing when Yugi was asleep anyway? This story also reveals some foreshadowing... (Was I suppose to say that?)

---

**Hollow Destiny**

By **EoSekhmet**

**Sidestory Before Yugi Woke Up**

_-Training is tough-_

Joey frowned as he failed to summon his spirit other yet again. Hotaru's training was tough, but Joey was use to such rigorous activities since his father's training had been far more brutal then this.

This actually involved more mental exersise then physical anyway. Of course, that didn't make Joey any better at it.

Wiping the sweat from his brow the former hunter glanced up at Tristan, who was in a sparring match with Hotaru. The large blob of mist that was following him around was the most basic form of a person's spirit other, it was something that Joey couldn't even form. It didn't seem to be from lack of ability either...

Joey turned his head, scowling.

_/'If I ever catch you trying, you'll wish you weren't ever born!'/_

He grit his teeth as he heard his father's voice echo in his head.

His mother's "curse" had scared Joey from ever attempting anything that involved summoning, thus why whenever Hotaru tried to get him to summon it was half-hearted and never completed.

But... Just maybe... His father wouldn't ever have to find out?

Joey held his hand out in front of himself and flexed his palm upward. Yugi's visions had reminded him of when he had had a dream that was so vivid he thought it was reality. As a child he had dreamt of a method of summoning, although it had been so long ago that he couldn't remember what he had summoned.

He consentrated, and as he did so he was unaware that his eyes turned from their normal honey color to the color of red wine. The air around him seemed to shimmer, then the space around his palm flexed. He closed his eyes as a black hole split open above his hand.

_**~~-Master? Is that you? You feel different. You are so weak too... You are afraid of me. Can't I stay with you?~~-**_

The small girlish voice that echoed in his ears was familiar and soothing.

_**~~-Master, please find me. I'm really close, but I can't move unless you will me to. And don't cry, please....~~~-**_

Joey opened his eyes and gasped at the flash of silver and blue in the circular portal he had opened up.

A single glowing sapphire eye glittered at him before the portal snapped close.

"What dah hell?!" He hissed, snatching his hand away as if it was burned and holding it to his chest.

"Wheeler!"

Joey's still wine colored eyes blinked before their gaze turned toward Hotaru. She was glaring at him, as if he had done something wrong and Tristan just looked confused.

"Dude, what's up with your eyes?" Tristan asked.

"More importantly, why didn't you mention that you are compatible with the Shadow Realm?" Hotaru demanded.

"Shadow Realm? What's dat?" Joey asked confused as well.

Hotaru stalked over, each of her steps very deliberate, as if she was making a point with each one.

"The realm of the gods, the place the lords of our world deemed for the souls and spirits of people to become beasts of otherworldly nature. The home of the darkest beasts, call it what you will, it is the place where all summons reside." Hotaru stopped right next to Joey and placed her index finger against the center of her students forehead.

"Normally, anyone with an affinity for the shadows is snatched up by the Court and trained when they are very young. One can only wonder why you were overlooked..."

Joey scowled, his eyes fading back to their natural color.

"My old man was a hunter, I guess he made sure I was kept a secret." Joey muttered.

"Somehow I doubt just any human could keep a secret from the Pharaoh himself." She said in an accusatory tone.

"It's none ah yah business!" Joey snapped.

Hotaru growled and glared.

"Knock it off! We all got secrets that I'm sure we'd rather keep hidden. You've probably got a few of your own Hotaru, so just let em be." Tristan spoke up, moving closer to the pair.

Joey brushed Hotaru's hand asside and looked away. Hotaru tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, her make up making her look like an angry cat.

"You and your friends are just full of surprises, aren't you? I wonder why all of you are together and then I wonder if you all realize how much danger you all are in." She said quietly. Tristan looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She shrugged.

"The Pharaoh, the king of all vampires is the current ruler of all creatures supernatural, could see your little group as a threat. He has enough power, that he only has to say the word and you'd be dead. It's as simple as that."

"Why is he the ruler anyway? I mean, there are tons of other supernatural creatures that could take that role." Tristan asked.

"Currently there is no other race of creatures with a being powerful enough to defeat the Pharaoh and take that role. Our lord has ruled over us for millennia, why should that change?" Hotaru waved a hand in dismissal.

"Anyway, from now on, I want you to try your hardest to summon your spirit other using the same method you just used Wheeler. Anyone can summon a spiritual ally, but if you can already summon beasts through shadows my methods would only hamper your efforts. Do you understand?" She stated staring at her student.

Joey met her gaze hesitantly.

"I think so, but I got a question for yah."

Hotaru smirked.

"What is it?"

Joey crossed his arms and thought carefully before speaking.

"How did you serve the Pharaoh?"

Hotaru laughed.

"I was a summoner of course! I also helped train the High Priest Seth's charge in the art of self-defense. Why are you so interested?"

"Because I was wonderin', if you've met ah guy by the name ah Seto Kaiba in his service."

Tristan rose an eyebrow and Hotaru looked unimpressed.

"Why?"

Joey shook his head.  
"My old man made a deal with his old man when we were just kids so I got to know him and I was just wondering how he was doin'. He was a jerk, but I respected him because we were in similar situations." Joey shrugged, and Hotaru snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Kaiba is the current CEO of Kaiba Corp. and yes I did bump into him. He seems in good enough health, but I didn't make it a habit of involving myself with someone like him."

Joey smiled a bit.  
"Yeah, I know, he's like a living machine." Joey chuckled before letting out a sigh and walking towards one of the windows in the training area. Tristan stared at him with an odd expression and Hotaru rolled her eyes again.

"How well did you know him Wheeler?" She asked.

"Fer a few years when we were kids we'd hang out while our dads did business. He may have acted like a cold jerk but he'd always play with me. I know that sounds really stupid, but fer the longest time he really was my best bud."

Tristan rolled his eyes this time. Joey was starting to sound really sappy.

The blonde sighed and gave a lopsided grin to his reflection in the window.

"He use ta call me puppy or mutt all the time. It drove me absolutely nuts!" Joey laughed.

"Honestly man, the sentimental crap is starting to get to me." Tristan commented. Hotaru moved her hand so she could examine her fingernails with a bored expression on her face.

"Wasted time if you ask me... You know, he probably doesn't even remember you to be honest Wheeler."

Joey growled and turned his head to glared at the both of them. Tristan burst out laughing and Hotaru nodded with a smirk on her face. Joey just grumbled and turned to stomp out of the room a streak of red staining his face.

Hotaru watched him leave with a knowing grin on her face. The next time she saw the high priest she would be sure to mention Wheeler to him and see how he reached. Obviously if Joey felt effected by him to this degree he might be someone important to him.

**----**

**(( NOTE: I had way to much fun with Hotaru in this....))**

**----**

'I wonder how father is doing. He's probably buried in his work somewhere and doesn't even realize I'm gone.' Ryou thought to himself... and the other occupant of his head.

**_//He probably is wondering about your well-being Ryou-Rinae.//_**Virazuka disagreed.

"Not a chance! My father doesn't let anything distract him from his work! Not even me." Ryou chuckled in a matter-of-fact tone, as he flopped back into the bed in his room and stared boredly up at the ceiling.

'What about you Zuka? What where your parents like?' He asked his demon.

Virazuka was quiet for a short time before Ryou suddenly felt a weight settle onto the bed beside him. He gasped, slightly startled as a very pale, childlike female version of himself that was wearing only a pale slip curled up beside him. Her head rested against his chest and her tiny fingers curled up in his shirt near his shoulder and through his long hair. She shivered before letting out a sigh.

"I was created by two slaves who had been banished by our kind for crossing whomever had the power to do that. I was clutched with several others, but only myself and two others lived through our first few years. After those years I never saw any of what you would call my siblings or parents again." The child whispered in Virazuka's voice. Ryou tentatively curled an arm around the girl's back. She purred and nuzzled her face into his chest in response.

Assuming that the child was his snake demon Ryou smiled a bit.

"Who put you to sleep?" He asked.

She chuckled and began to play with his hair.

"It got cold for me to move about on my own after a while. So I settled down and went to sleep. Unfortunately I did not realize that doing so would put me in hibernation for hundreds of years. It was my own folly." She explained.

Ryou frowned.

"How are you maintaining the form you're in?" He asked curiously. She giggled childishly.

"Very carefully?" She teased.

Ryou chuckled.

"Oh, a mystery." Ryou rolled his eyes and wondered if snake demons were at all ticklish. The girl snarled baring her tiny fangs.

"Try it and I'll make you regret it human!" She ordered.

Ryou smiled mischievously.

"Oh really?" He asked pushing himself up and making himself look intimidating.

"Meep!" Was the only response from the girl before she tried to dash out of the way, but was unsuccessful in avoiding Ryou's pounce.

---

((I do not own any Yugioh characters. All of the OC's names are donated to me. Virazuka and Duchess are mine however.

Are snake demons ticklish? ... The world may never know... But Virazuka's last few lines are definetly a tribute to my younger brother and one of my good friends.

Whenever I'd ask my good friend to explain something that he either didn't want to explain or couldn't, he respond with "Uh... Very carefully?" Like he wasn't really sure how he did it.  
"Meep!" Comes from a character from my younger brother's Naruto role play. The character had a speech impediment and animals would viciously attack him for no reason. The character was fond of crying "Meep!" whenever an animal would look like it was about to attack him.

I really had way to much fun with this. Hopefully while I'm having a bit of a writer's block for this story I can put in a few side stories.

Review if you liked it!))

_Sekhmet_


	11. Noa

**_jumps around all excited-like _**Wow! Look at all of the reviewers! I am a happy camper now! Look at all the reviewers! I'd like thank: **tediz-leader**, **Queen Thief**, **Vanya, **and **TheGodFish **for reviewing! Thanks a lot guys! Remember I can always use more names and such, I'm running out... Also feel free to ask questions and tell me what you think...

As for couples... This story is definetly a Yugi/Mariku (the yami) but the other pairings are still up in the air...

Thanks and keep reviewing!

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Ten: **Noa**

**_...Noa..._**

Yugi awoke enveloped in warmth. He opened his eyes and smiled as he realized he was wrapped in Mariku's warm embrace.  
He let out a content sigh.  
Mariku stirred and opened his lavender eyes. Yugi giggled.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well Mariku?" He asked. Mariku blinked in confusion, then remembering where he was and nodded.  
He sat up and looked around.

"We're in your room I'm guessing..." Mariku muttered. Yugi sat up also and nodded.

"Everyone thought you weren't coming back Mariku! What happened? Where did you go? How did you get bitten by Diabound?" Yugi asked. Mariku licked his dry lips and glanced at Yugi.

"I actually wasn't planning on returning. Something... told me... I had to make sure you were okay..." Mariku replied not looking at Yugi.  
"The Tomb Robber came to me looking for you and after leading him on a wild goose chase he had his "pet" attack me. I barely escaped..."  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Mariku's middle and hugged him from behind.

"I'm glad your okay Mariku... I-"

"Mariku! Yugi! Your awake!" Ryou called bursting into the room. Mariku quickly pushed Yugi away from him and stood.

"Yes we are." Mariku replied his eyes glowing oddly.  
Yugi frowned and sighed. Sliding off the bed he walked over to Mariku and Ryou.

"Joey and Tristan are waiting in the dining room along with Hotaru, Sakura, the girl who brought Mariku in, and the Harpy." Ryou said happily. "They all want to see you."  
Mariku nodded and Ryou turned to lead them to the the dining room.

Upon entering Mariku was immediately confronted by the girl with purple hair.

"Hello there vampy! Feeling better? You know, you owe me for getting you here!" She said smiling. Mai came up behind her and spotted Yugi. Smiling she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"He owes you nothing he is a friend of the boy I was telling you about, Game..."  
Yugi looked up at her.

"Yes Harpy?" He replied. Mai chuckled and leaned forward.  
"This is Melody Miho Nosaka. She's my partner." Mai muttered quietly winking at him. Melody huffed and crossed her arms before stomping off.  
Mai laughed before following her.

"What did that woman say to you? I couldn't hear what she said!" Mariku growled.

Yugi shook his head.  
"Nothing of importance." Yugi replied smiling up at Mariku.

**-----MORE SPACE FOR RENT------**

A seemingly young boy stumbled and fell forward onto the hard pavement. He groaned and tried to push himself into sitting position. His blue eyes glancing around, he noted that he was on a bridge over looking a river in a big city.

Why was he here?

To find the remains of the Falcon and return them to the Tomb Robber, however...

The boy glanced at his arm.

It was sparking where it had been cut open, the wires, artificial blood and circuits coming out. Normally it would be no problem for him to repair, however he had used up most of his energy to transport himself here and to fight off the harpy which had attacked him. He grimaced has it sparked again.

His communication device had also been hit, therefore he had no way of contacting anyone for assistance.

"Hey! Kid! You okay?"  
He looked up. A tall teenager with black hair and very odd looking yellow eyes was leaning over him.

"I'm damaged, I require either an energy recharge, or someone who can repair me..." He replied standing up. He winced and held his arm.

"Or both..."  
The tall teenager raised an eyebrow and eyed his arm oddly.

"You a cyborg?" He asked not bothered by the constant flashing of the boy's arm.  
The boy frowned.

"You could say that." He answered criptically.

"My girlfriend's into tech stuff like that, maybe she can help you..." The teenager turned.

"Come on, oh, by the way before I forget, my name's Sol, what's yours?"  
The aqua-haired boy's blue eyes flashed.

"Noa..."

**-----BACK WITH THE OTHERS------**

"So... What are you planning on doing now?" Hotaru asked Mariku. They were standing outside Angel's Foryer, the wind was blowing softly and it was mid-afternoon. Mariku's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to protect Game. It's apparent to me that many people will be after him now that it's out in the open that he is the Pharaoh's weapon."  
Hotaru shook her head and sighed.

"Sakura's excited she get's to train someone as talented as Yugi and Ryou. She really hasn't been this happy in awhile." Hotaru muttered then smirked.

"Wheeler and Taylor aren't that bad either, they just need a little push to get themselves started..."

"How long are those Harpies planning on staying?" Mariku asked.

"They said they'd be in and out for the next two months. After that they said they could leave, but it depends on if they feel like it or not."  
Mariku growled.

"I hate them..." He muttered.  
Hotaru shrugged.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that..." Hotaru said smirking a bit.

"If your worried they'll attack Game you don't have to worry. He knows their names." Mariku shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I still don't trust them."

"Even after one saved you?"

"Yes."  
Hotaru sighed and took one last look at Mariku before turning to go back inside.

"I have to go find my students before they cause to much mayhem, if you'll excuse me..."  
Mariku snorted and closed his eyes.

Something told him... The Tomb Robber wasn't finished with him yet and the Harpies had something to do with it. It seemed illogical, mostly because the Tomb Robber didn't have any doubt that he was dead, and Harpies would rather die then work for Vampires.

But it made one wonder.

What were the Harpies here for?

"Penny for your thoughts, vampire?"  
Mariku turned. Aten, Hotaru and Sakura's younger brother stood behind him. The boy had his hands behind his back and was gazing at Mariku in a most odd fashion.  
Mariku grimaced.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Aten shrugged and walked over so he was standing side by side with Mariku.

"You're Falcon, aren't you?" He asked his eyes gazing out over the city.  
Mariku snorted.

"Why do you ask?"

"The Pharaoh's looking for you..."

"I already know that."  
Aten bowed his head.

"If I was still working for the Pharaoh I would have reported you the instant I saw you, there is quite a large bounty on your head. A bounty large enough to get me and my sisters out of this foul place for good..." Aten glared at the ground.

"No longer would we have had to work and serve others, we could finally have others serving us for once..." The boy looked up angrily.  
"I hate and despise this place..." He muttered before smiling and turning toward Mariku.

"But I no longer work for the Pharaoh, I was freed a short time ago. If I was to return to the place which he is residing I would be killed on the spot." Aten's eyes flashed with malice.  
"So just consider yourself lucky-"  
Aten was cut off when Mariku growled and grabbed the boys throat. He lifted him off the ground and glared at him.

"Are you threatening me boy!" Mariku snarled. Aten let out a gagging noise as he struggled to get out of Mariku's grasp.

"Let me tell you this boy... If you do anything to endanger Game or any of his friends, I will personally slice your head open so I can see how much brain matter you're missing!" Mariku brought Aten closer so their faces were inches apart. He hissed.  
"I am not someone you want to be enemies with. I guarantee that if you die by my hands your death will be slow and painful..." Mariku snarled and dropped the boy on his rear end. He turned and began to walk off.

Aten glared at his back as he did so, rubbing his neck. He'd make him pay...

**---SCENE CHANGE----**

There was a frustrated growl as a young woman with long silver blue hair up in a ponytail and green eyes rubbed her temples wearily.  
She was standing next to a metal table, on which rested Noa. He had various wires and cords attached to him in different locations his eyes were closed and his shirt was off.  
Sol walked into the room, which happened to be a small laboratory and hopped up on an adjacent table.

"What's wrong Artemis?" He asked drumming his fingers against the cold metal. Artemis looked over at him and grunted before motioning to Noa.

"This is no regular cyborg, if he is a cyborg at all Sol..." She muttered picking up a tool from the side table which she had placed it on. She used her fingers and pulled back a flap of skin from Noa's arm where he had been injured. She used the pointed tool to a small piece of what appeared to be wires, which were covered in artificial blood.

"You see that?" Artemis said as Sol rounded the table to look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Those happen to be data transmitters that send signals to the brain about the damage done to the mechanical componets..."

"Those wires there?" Sol asked.  
Artemis nodded.

"But you see hun, they're attached to the skin and muscle in such away that if I was comparing it to a human anatomy I'd say that they were veins and nerves..." She placed the skin back down so it covered the wound.

"Also, the damaged wires and circuits are repairing themselves at a rapid pace." She said placing that tool down she picked up another and leaned over so she could grab Noa's other wrist.  
Squeezing a hidden pressure point a small panel slid open on his wrist revealing a glittering collection of circuits. Artemis sighed and closed the panel.

"I can't do any repair work for this kid. He'll have to repair himself once he recharges." Artemis set her tools down and leaned up against Sol.

"How long is that going to take Arty?" Sol asked wrapping his arms around her and planting a small kiss on her neck.  
Artemis glanced up at a monitor that was keeping track of Noa's vitals.

"With the energy supply we have I'd give it about two weeks, three at most..."  
Sol frowned.

"That long huh?"

"Yhep, it seems so... This kid's a piece of work. I'll talk to him when he wakes up to see if I can help him any. But for now we're just going to have to keep the energy flowing and wait..."

**-----TIME AND SPACE CHANGE------**

"Hotaru! Where are we going!" Yugi called as he and Tristan ran to catch up with the raven haired guardian. Hotaru stopped walking and turned. She had originally wanted to go shopping for some supplies, however since Yugi and Tristan decided to tag along going to the "Black Market" was out of the question.

SoHotaru decided to do the next best thing.

"Visiting an old friend of mine. Her name's Artemis, you'll like her..." She replied as Tristan and Yugi caught up.

"Who?" Tristan asked.  
Hotaru sighed.

"Just follow me." She turned and walked down a narrow alley way to a large storage unit. She walked up to the garage like doors and tapped three times in sequence.

Two taps echoed her three.

She rolled her eyes and tapped five more times before the door opened and a man with black hair stepped out.

"Hey! Hotaru! Long time no see!" He said winking at her.  
Hotaru grunted.

"Cut the crap Sol. Is Artemis here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
Sol nodded and stuck a thumb out towards the inside.

"She's in the lab messin' with a cyborg I found..." Sol glanced at Yugi and Tristan.

"Who are these two?" He asked looking them up and down. He smiled.

"Your new boyfriends?"  
Yugi blushed and Tristan made a choking noise.  
Hotaru shook her head.

"The little one's Yugi and the big one's Tristan. Now come along boys..."  
Yugi and Tristan followed Hotaru as she brought them inside and over to a laboratory. A woman with silver-blue hair was near the wall typing on a computer when they entered.

"Hey Arty, whatcha working on?"  
Artemis wheeled around in her chair and smiled.

"Hey Hotaru! What brings you here?" She asked standing up. Hotaru shrugged.

"Decided to come drop in for a visit since I hadn't in a while..."  
Artemis eyed Yugi and Tristan with a odd gleam in her eyes.

"Babysitting again?"  
Hotaru chuckled.

"You could say that."  
Yugi glanced over to a table on the other side of the room and spotted what looked to be a small boy with tons of wires coming out of him.

"What's-" Yugi began.

"That's Noa. Sol brought him in a couple of hours ago. We think he's a cyborg, but it's really hard to tell." Artemis replied. Yugi walked over to Noa and gazed at him for a few moments.

The image of the boy with mechanical wings flashed through Yugi's head.

"Noa..." Yugi muttered reaching out to touch Noa's face.  
A hand roughly grabbed his wrist before he could and he snapped his head up. Tristan's storm grey eyes gazed back at him.

"He could be dangerous..." Tristan said softly.  
Yugi blinked.

"But he's just a little kid."

"We don't know that." Yugi glanced at Artemis with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
Artemis sighed and came over to stand beside Yugi.

"With androids and cyborgs it's nearly impossible to tell how old they are because they could have been built to look they way they do now when they were created. So this thing could be as old as you or I and still look like he's ten, or he could be as my old Grandma Patsie and still look like a little kid." Artemis explained.

"Oh..." Yugi glanced back at Noa.

"Why is he asleep?" Tristan asked letting go of Yugi's hand and glancing up at Artemis.

"Because he needed a recharge. He'll be back to normal in a couple of week though... Maybe when he does you can come and meet him."  
Yugi smiled.

"I think I'd like that..."

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Domino...**

"Mistress? The Tomb Guard has just arrived..." The oracle turned toward the door and smiled at the young man who stood there.

"Thank you Linos. Where might I find him?" She said stepping toward the door. Linos bowed and stepped aside revealing a short girl with spiky ebony colored hair.

"He's sent his own servant to come and bring you to him Mistress." The boy replied.  
The Oracle nodded and with a wave of her hand Linos left. She stared at the girl for a minute.

"Your name?"

"Aoi, m'lady. Master sent me to get you..." The girl replied bowing.  
The Oracle nodded.  
"Lead the way."

Aoi nodded and turned. She lead the Oracle through the corridors to a large sitting room with a tall window which over looked the gigantic back yard of the Kaiba mansion.

Standing in front of it was a teenager with shoulder length sandy blond hair and tan skin. He wore golden earrings, bracelets, arm bands, and a necklace, along with a hooded lavender colored shirt which showed off his mid-drift. He also had loose black pants and black boots. In his left hand a golden item glittered, an item which could only be the Millennium Rod.

Sitting on one of the couches was another man. He was tan, like the teenager, and clearly older. He had lime green eyes and was bald except for a ponytail that sprouted from the back of his head. Hieroglyphics were written on one side of his face, a tattoo which identified him has a servant of the Tomb Guard's family. He wore a dark purple robe, which concealed most of his body from sight.

"Master, I have brought the Oracle, as requested." Aoi said bowing. The man on the couch smiled at her.

"Thank you Aoi, you may leave now..." He said.  
Aoi returned the smile with one of her own.

"Okay, thank you Lord Odion!" She said before turning and rushing out. Odion chuckled and smiled at the Oracle.

"It's been along time hasn't it Miss Ishizu?" He said standing up. The Oracle smiled and nodded.

"It has been quite a long time Odion, have you taken good care of Malik for me?" She asked walking around the couches to the teenager at the window.

Odion nodded.

"I have Miss Ishizu..." Odion replied.

Ishizu placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.  
"Brother."

He turned quickly brushing Ishizu's hand off of his shoulder.

"Sister." He returned quietly his eyes downcast.  
Ishizu frowned and placed two fingers under his chin. She gently tipped his head up and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before her hand brushed upwards to rest on his cheek.

"What's wrong Malik?" Ishizu asked.  
Malik's lavender eyes glittered for a moment.

"Marik's alive." Malik answered.  
Ishizu sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know..."  
Malik's grip on the Millennium Rod tighten and he slapped Ishizu's hand away violently.

"You've known all along haven't you? You lied to me! You told me he was dead!" Malik yelled glaring at his sister in anger. Ishizu opened her eyes and gazed into Malik's angry eyes.

"No one should have survived what he went through. Marik went insane. It's been so long, he probably doesn't even remember us."  
Malik let out a growled and stomped over to the wall, where he promptly slammed his fist against it.

"But what if he does? He probably thinks I betrayed him!" Malik yelled.  
Ishizu let out another heavy sigh.

"Maliku I-" The Oracle began but was cut off.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT**!" Malik roared whipping around to face her his eyes glowing angrily. They stared at one another in silence for a moment before Ishizu bowed her head and sighed.

"I apologize."

Malik growled and let his other fist slam against the wall.

Ishizu glanced at Odion. He shook his head.

"Marik is out there! I _NEED_ to find him!" Malik yelled as he continued to take his frustration on the wall.

"Do you have some sort of problem with my wall Tomb Guard?" Came a cold voice from the doorway.  
Malik, Ishizu, and Odion turned.

Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway his arms crossed, his icy eyes leering.  
Malik grunted.

"What do you want Seth?" He spat.  
Kaiba's eyes shimmered for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"The Pharaoh wishes to inform you that Pegasus hasclaimed he is the White Vampire and is now officially declaring war against the Pharaoh."

"What?" Malik yelled. Ishizu gasped.

"Pegasus is the one? But he's the holder of the Millennium Eye, he swore an oath to the Pharaoh." Ishizu said touching her own Millennium Necklace.

"That's not all I'm afraid... He has stolen the Millennium Key, thus destroyed Shada..." Seto continued.

Ishizu gasped and stared wide eyed at Kaiba. Shada had been a good friend of hers back in ancient times. The bearer of the Millennium Key was one of the only people to know of her love for one of the priest that had fallen in battle long ago... He had been like an older brother to her.

Ishizu shook her head, her earrings jingling against her skin.

"And what of Karim and Mana?" Malik asked making Ishizu snap her head up.  
Kaiba smirked.

"The Millennium Scale bearer has disappeared along with the Scales. The priestess brat is currently searching for him." Kaiba replied. He turned and began walking away.

"Expect to be at war in a few weeks..."

* * *

**Back with our heroes...******

Yugi yawned and snuggled deeper into his blankets. He sighed as he heard Mariku shift a bit in his seat near the window. Tristan, Hotaru and him had returned a little while ago and Yugi had gone straight to his room to check on Mariku who said he wanted to take a nap earlier. He had found the vampire wide awake and sitting by the window sill waiting for him.

After they had talked for a while it grew dark and Yugi had settled into bed for the night. Mariku insisted that he watch over him as he slept.

"I still say your being paranoid..." Yugi mumbled sleepily.  
Mariku smirked, though Yugi couldn't see it because it was so dark.

"Just go to sleep Game..."

And Yugi closed his eyes and did just that.

And he dreamed.

_He dreamed he was standing in a field of flowers, A girl stood on his right,  
A boy on his left,  
Before them stood a tall, kind looking man with chin length black hair and green eyes,  
He wore a white robe and carried what looked like an old fashion golden scale.  
He smiled at them and held out the scale to the boy on his left.  
"Take this sacred item, I can no longer be it's guardian..."  
The boy, his golden hair billowing softly has a gentle breeze floated past took the scale and looked up at the man, his amber eyes sparking with awe.  
The girl began to cry.  
"Just like master! Just like master! Please don't go Karim!"  
The man turned to the girl and smiled softly before uttering her name in a silent plea, to stop making this harder then it already was..._

_**...Mana...**_

* * *

(I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters, however I do own Virazuka and Duchess, so ask before use...

Now onto the names...

_Artemis_ is the name of one of my good buddies... **Artemis **of course!

_Sol _was given to me by **LadySaturnGirl**

_Linos_ was given to me by **Lavender Insanity**

_Aoi_ was given to me by **Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**

The next chapter happens to be one of mylongest chapter so far... There's also quite a bit of death in it... In the chapter after that Bakura and Ryou meet for the first time... - I know alot of you have been waiting to see what happens. However I'm beginning to run out of ideas so I'd like to ask you guys... How much longer do you think this should be? Do you think ending will be a happily ever after? Who should I pair Ryou up with?**_ (groans and beats on her own head)_** And should the White Vampire even make an appearance? If you guys give your opinion you may spark an idea. Thanks for all your help. Till next time! AND yes myoffer of a preview still stands!)


	12. Mana

Holy crappers! XD I just finished chapter 15 and it took me a whole week! **_blinks rapidly _**wow... That's part of the reason it's taken me a few days to update. I've been super busy babysitting and crap like that! **_sighs _**Now I was writing chapter 15 when I happened to notice the fact that I had 15 reviews and went: Holy cow! I have to put a section of this chapter into a preview... (then I screamed as I realized just how long chapter 15 was.) So I split chapter 15 into two parts. the first is certainly longer then the second and the preview comes from the first part... Good? Good!

Now, onto my lovely reviewers!

I'd like to thank: **tediz-leader, mistress-oblivion, Queen Thief, **and **dragonlady222. **Thank you guys so much! And I'll take your thoughts into consideration! But please! I still need more opinions! Who do you think Ryou should end up with? What do you think I should have happen in this story? Should I make any side stories? And please I need more names! I can't stress that enough!

Thank you so much for your time and energy! The preview (or should I say teaser?) Will be at the bottom of this chapter.

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter eleven: _Mana_

**_...Mana..._**

**Two weeks later...**

"But Sakura! You can't go! You haven't finished training us!" Yugi yelled grabbing Sakura's arm.  
Sakura smiled weakly at Yugi.

"I'm sorry Game, the Pharaoh has summoned both me and my sister to him. I told you that the war has begun and he needs all the warriors and healers he can get." Sakura said glancing up at the Harpy pair that stood near the back of the room.

Both gave her a smile and waved merrily. Sakura sighed and turned her attention towards Ryou.

He was apparently deep in thought, his eyes clouded over. Beside him stood Joey, his expression grim.

"When my sister and I take our leave, I'd like it if you and your friends would do me a large favor and go to a cousin of mine's place. She lives quite a ways north of here. Up in the mountain area near Tiam." Sakura glanced at Mariku.

"As soon as we leave I know this place will be converted into a hiding place for the Pharaoh's soldiers, you all would be unsafe..."  
Mariku took a step forward. Sakura glanced up at him.

"Yes?"

"Yugi has told me that you've had a vision that involved Yugi and myself and I'd like to hear it." He said coldly.  
Sakura sighed and glanced at Yugi with a slightly disappointed and scolding expression on her face.

Yugi blushed and bowed his head releasing her arm.  
Sakura glanced up at Mariku.

"It was not just you and Yugi, but Joey, Ryou, and Tristan as well as..." She glanced over at the blonde Harpy before glancing back to Yugi.

"The blonde harpy."  
Yugi glanced over at Mai and Melody. They both seemed to be listening to Sakura intently now, waiting for her to continue.

"I had a vision that Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Mariku, in that order were lined up beside a mirror wall...there reflections lined up beside them, only the mirror wall was like those in a fun house, it did not reflect their exact images, and they were black, like shadows..." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Moments later the mirror shattered and they all disappeared in the shards... The shards rained down until they slowly turned to feathers, feathers that attached themselves to the blonde harpy and became a pair of wings that sprouted from her back. She was then surrounded by a volley of shadows that resembled harpies. Eventually this image faded and I awoke." Sakura opened her eyes.

Yugi was about to comment when high pitched screechy laughter sounded through the place.

Yugi winced and turned to see Mai standing frozen in shock, her hand covering her mouth and Melody laughing so hard, she was nearly in tears.

"What's so funny harpy?" Hotaru snapped coming over to stand beside her sister.  
Melody recovered somewhat, holding her stomach to try and contain her laughter.

"She gained a second set of wings did she?" Melody laughed a little more.

"Your vision is funny because it shows the impossible! If she were to grow a second set of wings that would mean she was a royal harpy! There hasn't been a royal harpy in our kind for half a millennia! You know what that means?" Melody giggled.

"That you would be saying that she is going to be the QUEEN of our kind, and for half a millennia, harpies have had no ruler of their own!"  
Yugi blinked and studied Mai for a moment.

She had told him much about her kind during the last two weeks, like how Harpies had spread out all over the world in random locations. A Royal Harpy would draw all of the remaining harpies together... would that be such a bad thing?  
Melody smirked and huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"She isn't even a natural clutched Harpy! I changed her when we were little children! Why would she be a royal harpy when she was born featherless?" Melody snapped before turning and stalking off.

Mai watched her leave quietly before her eyes locked with Yugi's.

She gave him a faint smile and wink before turning to follow Melody.

"Sister! Sister!"

Yugi was pushed roughly aside as Aten shoved past him.  
Mariku growled and caught Yugi by the arm to steady him before he fell.  
Sakura smiled warmly at her younger brother.

"Yes Aten?" Sakura answered ruffling his hair gently.

"Could you give this letter to the High Priest's charge? He was one of my good friends when I was there..." Aten asked pulling a small white envelope from his pocket. Sakura took the small letter and slipped it in her own pocket.

"I'll do my best..."

**----SCENE CHANGE-----**

Noa's eyes snapped open. Energy recharge was complete.

He glanced around and noted that he was in a primitive laboratory hooked up to various machines which all lead to a main central computer.

He sat up and a woman who was standing near one of the computers jumped.

Noa turned and looked at her. She shivered and came over.

"Hey there, how you feelin'?" She asked a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Fine, thank you for recharging me, I'm guessing your Sol's girlfriend?"  
The woman nodded.

"I'm Artemis. Sol told me your name was Noa, is that right?"  
Noa nodded and shifted so his legs where hanging over the table's edge. He drummed his fingers against the side for a moment.

The Tomb Robber had been trying to contact him...

Noa's eyes dilated as he accessed one of the computers in his brain to send a message to the Tomb Robber. His location also transmitted.

Noa's eyes went back to normal and he offered Artemis a smile.

"I really am very grateful for your assistance, but I must be going now..." Noa said slipping off the table and padding over to the door.  
Sol appeared in the doorway as Noa came over, he smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and blocking the door. Noa looked up at him.

"I need to continue my mission."

"So your just gonna leave just like that? Don't bet on it." Sol glowered at Noa his golden eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"You owe us a few explanations, such as, who you are, and what your doing here."  
Noa shrugged and glanced back at Artemis.

"It's actually none of your concern really, I was sent on a mission by one of the Pharaoh's court to retrieve the body of criminal." Noa glanced back up at Sol.

"You have a snake on your shoulder."

Sol blinked.

"What?"

There was a loud hiss and Sol screamed as a gigantic snake sunk it's fangs into his neck. Noa stepped back as Sol toppled over onto the floor. Noa frowned.

"You didn't have to kill him! He was the one who helped me!" Noa yelled at the figure who now stood over Sol's lifeless body.

The Tomb Robber smirked as he glanced at Artemis who was staring in horror at her dead boyfriend.

"Then I should thank them then." He gave Sol's body a sharp kick to the side then turned to leave.

"Let's go Noa..."

Noa turned and gave Artemis a sympithtic look before following the Tomb Robber, making sure to step over Sol.

"I'm sorry..."

**---BIG TIME AND SPACE CHANGE----**  
A few days later...

Yugi made a grunting noise as he and Joey lifted a log that blocked the hole in the large stone wall that surrounded the temple he and the others were staying at.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Joey?" Yugi asked as Joey bent down to crawl through the hole.

"Come on Yuge! We've been cooped up in dat temple for two days straight! Terry's boyfriend Eros is driving me nuts!" Joey said squeezing through the hole.  
Yugi sighed.

Terry was Sakura and Hotaru's cousin, and Eros was her "guardian" though occasionally they did act like a couple.

"Eros is a nice guy." Yugi said following Joey through the hole to the outside.

"Yeah, yeah... So Yuge, I'd say we explore till noon, den we head back, dat way Mariku can't get on our backs for bein' gone to long." Joey said after he had come out the other side.  
Yugi stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sounds good to me!" Yugi replied.  
Joey winked at Yugi and motioned to the forest in front of them.

"I saw dis huge lake on dah way up here, wanna go check it out?"  
Yugi nodded and the started out toward the lake.

**---SPACE FOR RENT-----**

There was complete silence has the Tomb Robber and Noa walked into Angel Foryer.

"How hard could it be to find a bloody corpse? We've been all over this blasted city and we haven't found a single trace of that Falcon!" The Tomb Robber snapped. Noa sighed and shook his head and glanced up.

A woman with purple hair was sitting on the railing of the balcony her legs swinging off of the side. She looked vaguely familiar however Noa couldn't remember where he had seen her.

"Maybe he came here..." Noa muttered looking back at the agitated snake master.

The Tomb Robber growled.

"He'd better have..." Aten walked nervously toward them. He didn't recognized the Tomb Robber in his new form, but he knew who Noa was.

"How can I help you?" He asked bowing to them both.  
The Tomb Robber snorted and rolled his eyes.  
Noa shook his head.

"We're looking for a vampire who was poisoned. He might have come here to be healed."

"You can't heal that poison..." The white haired snake master muttered.  
Aten's eyes widened and he thought a minute. This was his chance to get back at Mariku! He smirked evilly and was about to say something when he felt a heavy gaze on him.  
He glanced up at the balcony.

The Blonde Harpy was now standing next to the other harpy. She was glaring at Aten.

Aten chuckled.

"Your looking for Falcon and his friends aren't you?" Aten said.  
Noa's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes! Yes! He has friends with him?"

'You'll betray your sister's trust just for petty revenge little boy? You'd send Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Mariku, and Ryou to their doom?' A whispery voice murmured in his ear. Aten ignored it and nodded.

"They came here awhile ago. Falcon shortly after. After Falcon was healed he stayed here for awhile, my sister sent him and his four friends up to-"  
A loud screech pierce the air as Melody transformed and dived at Aten, talons extended. She landed dead on, her claws sliced through his chest as she used her weight to crush Aten underneath her. Aten let out a blood curdling cry as he felt many of his bones snap and break under the harpy.

There was a loud hiss and Melody shot up into the air just missing Diabound's strike. She hovered in the air a few moments, the fresh blood that covered Melody's claws and feathers flying everywhere.  
Noa's eyes narrowed.

"Harpy! You were the one who attacked me!" He yelled.

"Noa! Check the boy! I'll deal with this!" The tomb robber yelled as his eyes glowed red and a long sword sprouted from his arm.  
Noa rushed to Aten and bent over him.

"T-tiam." Aten sputtered as blood began to spill from his mouth. Noa nodded and turned to look at the Tomb Robber.

He was too fast for the harpy, as she dived and continually tried to slash the snake master only to cut through the air.  
But the harpy could dodge as well, the Thief only managing to swipe the air when he tried slashing. But the snake master had landed a blow to the harpy's leg, making her slower.

The harpy dived again but let out a fowl screech when she felt something wrap around her neck and snatch her from the air.

As soon as she touched the ground she felt the same thing coil around her in a crushing embrace.

The white-haired demon smirked as his sword disappeared and he walked over to the harpy who was trapped in Diabound's clutches.

Once he was inches from the the harpy he sneered at her.

"A silent harpy, is a dead harpy."

Then Diabound's powerful embrace turned deadly as he crushed her throat.

**---_sweatdrops_ MORE SPACE FOR RENT!----**

Yugi shivered.  
"Hey, you okay Yuge?" Joey asked turning to gaze at his friend. Yugi nodded.

"I just got the chills all of the sudden, it's nothing..." Yugi said then glanced around.

"Joey, I think we're lost."

"Nah, I now where I'm goin'!" Joey said frowning and looking around. Yugi sighed. They had been walking around in the woods for hours, and there was still no sign of the lake.

"Joey, I think we should go back." Yugi said.  
Joey sighed.

"Alright, lead the way!"  
Yugi blinked.

"But I don't know the way back, I thought you were keeping track."

"Uh..."

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!"  
Yugi and Joey both turned as a loud scream sounded. They both looked at each other before nodding and taking off toward where the voice had come from. After running for awhile they came upon a girl who had her leg stuck under a log as a mountain lion approached her.

Joey immediately went into action, picking up a rock he chucked it at the cat.

"Get away from er!" He yelled as the rock hit the cat's side.  
Yugi rushed to the girl's side.

"Are you okay?"  
The girl blinked as her large emerald green eyes landed on Yugi.

"Prince?" She asked before shaking her head. Her blonde hair flying everywhere. Yugi ignored the comment and began to push the log off her leg while Joey dealt with the cat.

Joey growled and crouched a bit, waiting for the cat to strike. As it did he shot under it he turned quickly and grabbed it's tail. Yanking it backwards he made the cat screech and turn to slash him. He pulled back as it did so and glared.

"This isn't working, gotta try somethin' different." He muttered before he grabbed a nearby stick and went to slash the beast.  
The cat swiftly side stepped the clumsy swipe and turned to pounce on Yugi and the girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey yelled as his eyes flashed gold. He grabbed the creature by it's back legs and flung it behind him, right into a tree. The cat let out a pained yell as it hit the tree then it lie still.

Joey stared at it for a few minutes panting...

Where had that burst of strength come from?

"Joey! Are you okay!" Yugi's concerned voice brought Joey from his thoughts. He shook his head and turned around. Yugi was helping the girl up and looking at Joey with a worried expression. Joey came over and helped Yugi pull the girl to her feet.

"I'm fine Yuge.."  
The girl leaned on Joey for support as she gazed at the cat.

"That thing's been chasing me for a while. Thanks." She said.  
Yugi smiled at her.

"No problem, but why was it chasing you?" He asked.  
She sighed.

"I'm looking for someone very important to me. He's like an older brother to me, an unfortunately he has something of great value on him and many people are after him because of it..." She glanced down at the brown, muddy boots that were on her feet. Her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm the only one who can find Karim! So that thing was sent to find me and bring me back to their boss!" She said tears dripping down her face.

"They already got Shada! I've got to get to Karim before they learn how!"

"Hey! Calm down! It's gonna be okay!" Joey said putting an arm around her shoulders. The girl sniffled. Yugi thought a moment before a determined look crossed his face.

"Tell us how we can help you!" He said his eyes sparkling.  
The girl looked down at him and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"You'd really do that? For me?"  
Yugi nodded.  
The girl smiled.

"There's a lake right near here. That's where we can find Karim. If you two would just come protect me that would be great!" She exclaimed turning and bouncing off.  
Joey and Yugi stared at her a moment before shooting each other a glance.

_"COME ON!"_ She shouted over her shoulder.  
Yugi and Joey quickly took off after her.

"By the way, my name's Mana! What's yours?" She asked as she skipped along.

"I'm Joey, and dis is Yugi." Joey replied.  
Mana glanced over at Yugi and blinked.

"Do you have any relation to a man named Atemu, Yugi?" Mana asked as she continued to skip along.  
Yugi shook his head.

"Nope, why do you ask?"  
Mana giggled.

"Well you look a lot like a guy that I know..." Mana muttered before she smiled sweetly.

"He was one of my best friends when we were children!"  
Yugi smiled.

"Oh!"  
Mana giggled and came to a sudden halt in front of a bunch of bushes.

"We're here!" She yelled pulling out a long staff.  
Joey blinked.

"Where dah heck did you just pull dat from?" Mana laughed.

"As Master always used to say:** That's a trade secret**!"

She lifted the staff up and tapped the bushes twice.  
The bushes wiggled for a moment, much to Joey and Yugi's surprise, before parting to reveal a small path.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Come on!" Mana cried before she started to skip happily down the path.  
Yugi and Joey quickly behind her.

Once they reached the end of the path Yugi gasped at what he saw.

A beautiful crystal blue lake lay out before them, the water sparkling and shining in the bright warm sun. Fresh green grass surrounded the lake, along with various wild flowers and herbs. Mana took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come on guys Karim's waiting just down the there!" Mana said pointing her staff toward an unseen dock.  
Yugi shifted his gaze and spotted a tall man in white robes sitting near the end of the dock. Yugi could tell from the distance he was at that the man was tan and muscular with chin length black hair that was billowing softly as a soft breeze blew by.  
Mana started towards him followed by Joey and Yugi.

"Karim! Karim!" Mana called stepping on to the dock, Yugi and Joey following quickly after.  
Karim turned his head to look at Mana. As soon as he did his green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Mana!" Karim called as he stood up and turned. He started walking towards her but stopped when he spotted Joey and Yugi.  
He frowned.

"Mana?"  
Mana stopped walking towards him and bowed swiftly.

"M'Lord..." She murmured. "These two rescued me from Pegasus's servant a while back, they offered to assist me in anyway they could..."  
Karim raised an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Did they now?" Mana nodded and held out her hand to Yugi.

"This is Yugi!" She held out a hand to Joey. "And this is Joey!"  
Karim nodded not really looking at the two.

"If my vision wasn't as bad as it is now I probably would have been shocked when you first brought the little one that look's like Atemu." Karim muttered smiling. He came a little closer and gave Joey a look over.

"Is that Jono?"  
Mana gasped and twirled around dramatically to stare wide eyed at Joey.

"That's why he looked familiar! I knew he looked like someone from home but I just couldn't place it! He must be Jono's reincarnation!" Mana spouted. She twirled around to face Karim again.

"You know what that means don't you?" She yelled excitedly.  
Karim chuckled merrily and nodded.

"Of course I do! You can be the one to give the good news to Atemu when you return to the palace!"  
Mana vigorously nodded her head and squealed with delight.

"What's goin' on? Who Jono?" Joey asked looking from Mana to Karim and back again.  
Karim took a few steps closer and smiled.

"Back home, he was one of my close friends..." Karim gave Joey a sad smile.

"He died in an unfortunate accident some time ago..."  
Joey's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"Don't be. After all he did make a promise to me that we would meet again, and here you are, his very reincarnation! I for one am glad I got to see you now before my time is done."  
Mana blinked and glared at Karim.

"What do you mean time is done?" She yelled stomping her foot on the ground.  
Karim frowned and let out a long sigh.

"Mana... Shada is gone... so is Mahaado, this much you already know..." Karim looked at Mana sadly.

"When the three of us became priests we vowed to always be there for one another, to stick by each other, to be brother's in magic..." Karim glanced at Yugi.

"When Mahaado died, Shada and I made another vow." He glanced back at Mana.

"To watch over and continue to train his apprentice until we no longer had the ability to do so. But, because Mahaado died, our souls were no longer complete..." Karim shifted his gaze to Joey.

"Shada and I were not as strong as the others, we had to use the power of our items to keep us alive, and in doing so our soul's were drained of their energy..." Karim closed his eyes.

"Now that Shada is dead... My spirit longs to join him and Mahaado... And even if I do not want it, I will slowly fade away..."

"But you can't leave me all alone!" Mana yelled bursting into tears. Karim sighed.

"Mana, you'll never be alone... didn't Lord Shimon teach you that a long time ago?"  
Mana whimpered as she bawled into her hands.  
Karim opened his eyes and gazed at Joey.

"Before I go there is something I must do..." He walked over to Joey so he was just a few feet away and smiled at him.

"I was afraid I was going to have to give this to Mana. She is a free spirit you must understand and wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility, or have the will to take on this burden. So..." Karim's face became solemn.

"I'm trusting you with this great responsibility... As you share the same spirit as the strong willed man who was once my childhood friend and Guardian of the Pharaoh. You have enough courage and strength to take on any challenge." Karim held out his hand palm up and a golden orb of light sprouted from it. The orb glowed for a minute before moving up and shaping into a golden scale.  
Mana gasped.

"Karim! You can't give him that!" She exclaimed.  
Joey stared at Karim for a moment then shifted his gaze toward the Scale.  
Karim closed his eyes.

"This is my destiny, and now it is yours... Please... Take it."  
Joey turned and looked at Yugi.  
Yugi thought a moment before nodding.  
Joey turned back and hesitantly took the scale from Karim.  
As soon as he did Karim let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Thank you Joey..."  
Joey examined the item.

"What is dis thing?" He asked flicking on of the scales with his fingers. Karim chuckled tiredly.

"That, is the Millennium Scale. I'd tell you more, but I'm afraid I'm running out of time."  
Yugi gasped as he noticed that Karim had started to become transparent.

Joey blinked his eyes widened.

"Wait! Isn't dis one of the sacred Millennium Items! W-what am I suppose tah do with it?"  
Karim closed his eyes.

"All answers will come in due time..." Karim muttered as he faded away from view.

Joey, Mana, and Yugi all stood there for a moment before Mana broke out into hysterical sobs and fell to her knees.

"KARIM! NO! YOU CAN'T GO! I NEED YOU!" She yelled pounding her fists onto the dock.  
Yugi bowed his head sadly.

Joey stared at the Millennium Item in his hands.

"W-what-"

The eye in the center of the scale flashed before it melded back into a golden orb and disappeared.

"How- What- I don't understand."  
Yugi was about to say something when a sharp jolt ran up his spine. He gasped his eye's widening.

"This place is going to-"

"Collapse..." Mana sputtered from her spot on the dock. She turned to face them.

"It's going to collapse because Karim disappeared. You both have got to run out of here. I'm going to forget I ever saw either of you so I don't have to bring you to the palace..." Mana stood.

"Go! Now!" She yelled.  
Joey and Yugi turned and began to run toward the path to the woods. Just as they reached the woods the ground began to shake.  
Yugi tripped over a rock and fell, scraping his knees and hands as he tried to catch himself.

He let out a hiss as he pulled himself up.

Joey picked him up by the waist and carried him as he raced down the path.

As soon as they went past the bushes the ground stopped shaking.  
Joey gasped and turned.

Behind where the bushes had been, was a tall tree...

Joey opened his mouth to say something when a tremendous bolt of pain zipped through his head.

He yelped and fell to his knees trying his best not to drop Yugi.  
Yugi gasped.

"Joey! What's wrong!" He yelled.  
Joey groaned as his eyes flashed red and rolled back into his head. He froze for a moment before he passed out.  
Yugi screamed.

"JOEY!"

He shook Joey a little before he rose to his feet. He was about to call out for help when a tingling sensation ran down his spine. He felt nervous, a strange sense of foreboding coming over him.

He became short of breath and light headed.

He stumbled forward as his world became very blurry.

His mind, from Sakura's training instantly came up with the reason why...

Something was coming...

Something was near...

A threat...

Mariku was in danger...

"Mariku..." Yugi muttered right before he blacked out.

And he dreamed...

_He dreamed of a young Egyptian boy.  
His eyes were indigo, his hair was white.  
He wore a white tunic and stood before his own burning city.  
"Momma... Papa... Rinae..." The boy transformed into a teenager, he now wore a red robe over his white tunic.  
Beside him was what looked to be a coiled up cobra.  
"I will avenge your deaths... Mark my words!"  
He turned and Yugi gasped as the man glared at him.  
"Your time is done!" Yugi took a step backwards as the boy transformed again,  
his hair growing longer, the red robe turning blue, and his eyes changing to the color of dried blood.  
"Who are you?" Yugi yelled his voice sounding strangely different.  
The man laughed.  
"I am the King of Thieves! The Master of Snake demons! Tomb Robber of Eygpt!"  
The Cobra beside him hissed and burst into dark green flames.  
Flames which surrounded the white haired man.  
Yugi shielded his eyes as the flames engulfed everything.  
When he looked again there was nothing but blackness that surrounded him.  
Ryou appeared beside him.  
Ryou stared into the blackness before murmuring the name of the man..._

_**...Bakura...**_

* * *

I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters though I do own Duchess and Virazuka.

This is where I left off the last time I posted this story. Right before Bakura came in... Anyway onto the names...

_Terry_- Belongs to a good friend of mine, who happens to be named that...

_Eros_- Belongs to** O.S. Acious**

**Thank you all so much for reading thus far. Before I show the preview I'd like to take the time to list all of the previous reviewers who read up to this point last time before I took that story down... They are:**

**_Lavender Insanity  
Dark Magician Girl Hikaru  
SoulDreamer  
LadySaturnGirl  
Shinigami  
opastromio  
Robin Rainyday  
Nachzes Black-Rider  
ferahgo89  
Cao  
koriaena  
tiger witch  
O. S. Acious  
Classical Sorrow  
the forgotten shadow  
harleybabe222  
ladywolfTerri  
tati1  
BlackEyes  
YugiFan  
VampireGirlie_**

**I hope you all are still reading this, and if not well you probably found something better to do... Another thing, if you guys who are reading this now know anyone of these guys tell them what's up! **

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for... The preview!**

* * *

**Hollow Destiny **

**Chapter 15 previews...**

"Start off small Yugi."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated.

He was ready this time though. He remembered his vision and felt the soft brush of warm fur against his cheek as a shadow cooed softly in his ear.

"Okay, come on out... I know you can hear me." Yugi said before opening his eyes again.

Mako was staring at Yugi with an amused expression on his face.

"When I said little... I didn't mean _THAT_ little Yugi..." He chuckled.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Koooorrooorrr!" Something shouted, pouncing on Yugi's head.

Yugi yelped and looked up only to stare straight into a pair of huge green eyes.

He yelped again and stumbled, landing on his butt.

Mako laughed as the small creature floated off of Yugi's head and landed on Yugi's lap.

It was a giant ball of brown fur. The only visible characteristics were the four green claws that served as it's feet and hands, and a pair of extremely large green eyes.

Yugi gave it a watery smile and ran his hand through brown fur.

It cooed and closed it's eyes happily.

"Yugi, how is that little furball going to help you defeat Arkana?" Mako asked overcoming his laughter.

The little one stiffened at the words "little furball" and let out an angry noise.

"Even the smallest parts have usefulness Mako." Yugi replied.

The little creature seemed to take offense again at being called little and puffed out, batting Yugi's hand away.

Mako laughed and it growled.

Yugi shook his head.

"Just look at me." Yugi muttered.

Green eyes seemed to do just that, waiting for Yugi to finish.

"Here I am, going against a veteran shadow master, and I'm just starting... There's no way I could possibly ever win against Arkana..." Yugi pulled the ball of fur into a hug.

"But I'm going to keep trying. I need all the help, no matter how powerful, I can get..." Yugi said softly, burying his face in the creatures soft fur.

The creature let out a soft coo before Yugi felt a pair of claws clutch at his jacket.

_'Kuri will try master. Kuri won't let master down!'_ A small childlike voice echoed in Yugi's head and Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Kuri..." Yugi said softly his eyes watering slightly.

**---Two for the price of one! If that wasn't enough, here's a little more action for you all! This takes place near the end of the chapter!---**

Yugi watched in horror as the third and final magician came through the curtain and aimed it's staff at the pair.

"Kill them!" Arkana spat cruelly.

"Kuri! Tekka! Look out!" Yugi yelled some how knowing Arkana would destroy his own magician to win.

_'Why yell forKuri **and **Tekkamaster?'_ Kuri yelled popping off the dazed magician's face. She squealed when she spotted the large energy blast coming toward her and clung to Tekka's chest, who gave her a confused look before spotting the blast. His face contorted into that of shock and surprise before both monsters shattered.

"How could you do that!" Yugi yelled.

Arkana laughed.

"A small sacrifice to pay to win! Now if you want to live you'll summon another! Or were those small beasts your only monsters?"

Yugi eyed the last magician.

His calm, sad green eyes stared back at Yugi remorsefully. This was the magician whom he had first run into.

Yugi grimaced.

"I summon Celtic Guardian! Aidan!" Yugi shouted as the green elvan warrior appeared in front of Yugi.

Both Arkana and the third magician seemed a little shocked at his appearance, but recovered quickly.

"Well, well, maybe we'll get a real fight this time! Attack!" Arkana shouted.

The red magician shot forward, but Aidan moved to meet his attack head on.

Yugi gasped as they met with clash of their weapons, the wizard not using his magic quite yet.

"Come on Aidan." He muttered under his breath, then noticed that the Dark Curtain Arkana had summoned earlier was still there.

'Aidan? Why is the spell still here? Shouldn't it have disappeared when the third magician came?' Yugi asked the Celtic warrior using his mind.

_'According to the rules preset you are allowed to summon one more monster. Sensing this, the spell still remained in effect...'_ Aidan replied dodging another swing of the staff.

'So you're saying that if I wanted to I could summon another monster?'

_'A magician of course, but yes...'_ Aidan replied just as one of the strikes connected and sent him barreling backward. He caught himself before he fell off, but hung vulnerably on the edge.

"No!" Yugi yelled.

The red magician's master gave a loud cackling laugh.

"That's it little Game, your warrior is no more! You might as well give up now!" He yelled.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut. What was he going to do? He couldn't loose, there would be no one to rescue him if he did, with Mariku gone and his other friends off on their own missions.

Would he never see anyone he loved ever again?

Why did he even have to meet Mariku? Why did he have to care for him the way he did?

He was all alone now, with no one to help him...

_'...You are never alone my chosen one...'_ A voice said from deep within the shadow realm.

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"W-what?"

_'Summon one of the Pharaoh's most trusted friends. Summon the spirit who was once the wielder of a millennium item... Summon him!'_ The voice growled.

Yugi raised his hand toward the curtain and squeezed his eyes shut.

_**"Please hear my plea and listen to me! Once great friend and servant rise again to help win this battle and many more! Magician I summon you!"**_ He yelled.

"Now my servant obliterate that elf!" Arkana yelled seconds afterwards.

There was a great flash of light that blinded both shadow wizards as the Dark Curtain appeared in front of the Celtic Guardian.

In moments the Curtain was obliterated by thered magicianand Arkana laughed in triumph.

"No! This can't be the end!" Yugi said falling to his knees as the light faded and his guardian was no where in sight.

"I win little Game! Your life is mine!" Arkana laughed.

---

Cliffy! Hehehe... Enjoy that? Yeah, there's your preview guys... Remember I need names! Till next time people!

**_-Embodimet Of Sekhmet-_**


	13. Bakura

Behold! The long a waited chapter 12! The Chapter where I introduce Bakura! **Sorry if I forgot your name on the list of previous reviewers! Please let me know and I'll mention you again!**

**_pouts _**You guys! Why aren't you reviewing? Even a simple, they not bad, would be appreciated! Honestly!

I'd like to thank **tediz-leader **and **dragonlady222 **for reviewing...

I still need opinions! Please!

Anyway... On to the story!

_Sekhmet_

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Twelve: _...Bakura..._

**_...Bakura..._**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of concerned chocolate eyes.  
"Yugi!"

Yugi's vision came into focus as Ryou called out his name. Ryou was kneeling over him as Yugi lay on a cold hard ground.  
The smell of things burning and people screaming brought Yugi out of his daze as he tried to sit up.  
Ryou helped pull him up, a frantic look on his face.

"Thank the gods you're awake Yugi! We're being attacked!" Ryou said.  
Yugi looked around and gasped at the wreckage that was the temple. Pieces of broken wood were everywhere, along with glass shards and much to Yugi's horror, bodies.

Broken and bleeding...

So much blood...

Yugi nearly gagged as he saw a dead girl gazing at him with her unmoving eyes.  
Yugi turned his head sharply as a few tears escaped his tightly closed eyes.

"Ryou what-" Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"Where's Mariku?"  
Ryou shook his head.

"He, Joey, and Tristan are already outside! One of the priests here has created a portal for us to escape through! Come on!" Ryou called pulling him out of the room.  
Yugi coughed as he was dragged out of the room and into a smokey hallway. They ran for a bit before a sudden feeling of uneasiness settled in Yugi stomach.

"Ryou! We're going the wrong way!" Yugi yelled before there was an explosion. Yugi and Ryou were ripped apart and thrown in different directions, Yugi out a window that was close by and Ryou into room filled with fire...

**----SPACE FOR RENT... REVIEW!-----**

Yugi screamed as he fell through the air, his eyes squeezing shut as he barreled to the ground. Was this it? He hadno idea what was going on and he was worried about Ryou.  
His purple eyes opened to stare up at the strangely grey and red sky. He blinked and a large shadow appeared above him. The shadow swooped down to catch Yugi. Yugi gasped in surprise as tan arms encircled his waist and he was jerked up wards. Yugi's hand clenched his rescuers shirt as he yelped in surprise.  
Yugi closed his eyes.  
He heard the frantic beat of wings as he and his savior sped through the air...

**----WHITE SPACE!----**

Ryou groaned and sat up.

_+Child, you must get out of here+_ Virazuka yelled into his mind.

Ryou numbly sat up and blinked trying to clear his head. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ryou froze at the sound of the voice. It was cool, calm, and collected. The voice was sharp and sent shivers down his spine making him give a shutter.  
He jerked his head around looking for the speaker and what met his gaze shocked him cold.  
A shadowed figure stood in the midst of the raging fire, his long white and spiked hair whipping about him. His cold reddish/dark brown eyes seemed to glow in fire light.  
He stood ridged and tall, his arms crossed against his chest. The fire pooled around him threatening to burn and destroy everything, yet never seemed to touch him.  
The dark figure smirked and began walking towards Ryou the fire parting and creating a path for him.  
Ryou shivered again and stood up. He raised his head to see if the man was still coming towards him and yelped in surprise when he found the man standing almost directly before him.  
Recovering from his shock Ryou took the opportunity to study the man better.  
Sharp angled chin, narrowed angular eyes, ragged hair, pale skin, he was taller then Ryou and had a manner about him that screamed evil.

But strangely enough Ryou felt he could trust him.  
The man raised an eye brow, his lips forming into another smirk.

"Like what you see?"  
His voice had turned smooth, with an edge of amusement. Ryou blinked and lowered his head embarrassed he had been gawking at the man. He quickly realized that the fire had surrounded them and was now fully engulfing the temple. His eyes widened.

"The temple!" Ryou said staring in fear around him.  
The man chuckled making Ryou snap his head back to him. The man broke out into full blown laughter, as he threw his head back.  
Ryou blinked and watched him with a startled expression, the sound of his laughter was cruel and harsh making another shiver run down Ryou's spine.  
The man's laughter died down and he looked down at Ryou, an evil look on his face.

"You like my handy work little one?" He asked.  
Ryou gasped.

"You did this to the temple!" Ryou asked unsure why he had just asked since the man had already confirmed that it was so.  
He grinned.

"Yes, why is so important to you? Are you it's landlord or something?"  
Ryou gasped as the man reached out and caught a piece of Ryou's hair between his fingers.

"You should be fearing for your life little landlord, not about a pathetic building..." He said examining the piece of hair between his fingers with an air of uninterest.  
Ryou continued to stare at him.

"Who are you?" He asked in a whisper.  
The man smirked and moved his hand to run it through Ryou's long white mane.

"Bakura." He replied in a sneer.Ryou shivered and closed his eyes. Bakura chuckled and leaned forward. Ryou's heartbeat sped up when he felt Bakura's hot breath against his cheek.

"You intrigue me little landlord..." He murmured softly into Ryou's ear.  
Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura slip his arms around him.

"W-what?" Ryou shuttered.  
He heard Bakura chuckle.

"I'll keep you alive... For now..." Bakura said before Ryou felt something cold touch his neck.  
He blacked out...

**-----ANNOYED WITH ME YET?----**

Yugi opened his eyes as he landed on solid ground.  
Looking up his eyes met a concerned Mariku.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Mariku asked fanning out his wings one last time before folding them into his back.

Yugi nodded and buried his head in Mariku's shirt.  
That had been a terrifying experience that Yugi did not want to repeat.  
Mariku let out a snort and picked Yugi up again.  
Yugi sighed in contentment before he snapped his head up, nearly whacking Mariku in the chin.

"Ryou! Ryou's still in there!" He yelled trying to look over Mariku's shoulder toward the burning temple.  
Mariku growled.

"He'll be fine. Trust me Game, he'll be just fine..."

**----KINDA CHOPPY, ISN'T IT?----**

Ryou awoke to a searing pain in his shoulders. He was flying through the air quite a ways above the ground and whatever was latched on to his shoulders was carrying him.

He looked up and was surprised to find the blonde harpy carrying him.  
She was bloody and had a number of cuts and slashes decorating her slim form. Ryou blushed and adverted his eyes when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her top half.

She frantically pumped her wings as she continued to move forward. Blood was beginning to drip onto Ryou's clothes and hair. Ryou grimaced as he felt some drip onto his hair.  
Ryou opened his mouth to say something but the harpy cut him off.

"Shut up. I don't need your sympathy boy. I'm fine, we're almost to your friends..." She spat huffing her tail feathers a bit.  
Ryou's mouth snapped shut.

_+Child+_

'Vira! Where have you been?' Ryou asked as soon as he heard the snake demon's voice He felt Virazuka shift uncomfortably, as if trying to avoid his gaze.

_+I-I couldn't protect you master... I was scared...+_

'Scared? Scared of what?'

_+That man... Child he was so powerful+_

Ryou blinked.  
'Who was that man? He said his name was Bakura...'

_+I'm sorry Ryou, I'll try harder next time...+_ The female snake whispered pathetically...

Ryou nodded.  
Who was he? He had said that he had started the fire, and Virazuka said he was powerful... But why had he-  
Ryou was startled out of his thoughts when he began to drop.

He let out a scream before he felt the Harpy's talon's dig into his shoulders and stop falling.

"You're heavy..." The Harpy muttered has they began to desend. She dropped Ryou and fell in a heap onto the ground, panting and gasping in pain.  
Ryou rushed to her side and touched her shoulder.

She looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"He killed her... They killed Miho!" She shouted at Ryou bursting into tears. She buried her face in her taloned hands and began to weep. Ryou gazed at her sadly.

_+Child, she has lost to much blood, she will die...+_ Vira murmured.

Ryou gasped.  
'There must be something I can do...'

_+You can close her physical wounds, however I fear she may die anyway... Miho must have been her partner, that purple haired Harpy... If indeed she is dead then this Harpy will lose her wings...+_

"Why?" Ryou asked aloud.

_+It is what happens when a harpy loses their partner. They're wings will grow anew, but only if she is strong enough to survive the time it takes for her to finish mourning Miho...+_ Virazuka explained.

_+I will lend you some of my own power, since you are weak right now...+_

Ryou nodded and placed his hands over the harpy. He closed his eyes as a light green mist came forth from his fingertips and wrapped around her body.  
She stopped crying for a moment and stared at Ryou as her wounds closed up and a bit of energy was returned to her. The blood which had stained her body remained however when Ryou had finished.  
Ryou opened his eyes and gazed at her for a moment.

She clenched her eyes shut and stood up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest to hide herself before opening them again.  
Ryou stood up and watched her for a moment before removing a sash that he had been wearing with the temple robes that he had borrowed. He held it out to her and she gave him a faint smiled before turning around and tying it around her chest.  
She turned back around and sighed.

"I'm to tired to fly. We'll walk." She said holding out a taloned hand. He glanced at it briefly before looking back up at her. She had a pleading look in her eyes, she was asking Ryou to comfort her without damaging her pride any further. Ryou smiled warmly at her before he took the claws and gave it a small squeeze. She squeezed back gentle, her sharp claws surprisingly gentle against Ryou's skin.  
They began to walk hand in hand into the woods where they had landed.

She stumbled a bit, because she remained in harpy form and her taloned feet weren't meant for walking but they managed.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced... I'm Ryou Bakura..." Ryou said trying to brake the silence.  
The blonde harpy gave a faint smirk.

"It's Mai, Mai Valentine." She replied almost bitterly.  
Ryou stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"Why did you tell me? Aren't you harpies suppose to not tell people your names?"  
Mai chuckled half heartedly and brushed a piece of blood-stained hair away from her face with her taloned hand.

"I guess it doesn't really matter anymore... I'm going to die anyway..." She replied.  
Ryou frowned.

"No you aren't! You shouldn't say that!" Ryou shouted squeezing her hand a bit.  
Mai gave Ryou a pitiful look and turned her head so she didn't have to look at him.  
Ryou shook his head.

"You'd better live! Don't you remember Sakura's vision! You're going to be the queen harpy!"

"Harpies don't believe in such nonsense..." She muttered.

"Well, even if it isn't true..." Ryou bowed his head.

"You shouldn't give up on life... It's too precious a gift to just throw away." Ryou smiled and looked up at her.

"Trust me! You'll get through this!"  
Mai sighed and nodded.  
Ryou turned and they continued to walk through the forest in silence.

**---SKIPPIDY-DOO-DAH, SKIPPIDY-DAY...---**

"Ryou! You're alright!" Yugi yelled as Ryou walked into view.  
Ryou waved and pulled Mai over to his friends.  
Tristan, Joey, Mariku, and Yugi were standing near what looked like a giant arch made of pure white stone.  
As they neared Mariku turned and glared at Mai.

"What is SHE doing here?" Mariku snapped.  
Mai flinched under his gaze and turned her head. Ryou glanced at her and squeezed her hand lightly before turning back to Mariku.

"Mai saved my life Mariku. She lost her partner and will be needing protection until she becomes more like herself again. So, she'll be traveling with us..." Ryou explained.

"What!" Mariku yelled. Joey and Tristan stared at Ryou has if he had gone nuts and Mai gasped and snapped her head in his direction, a shocked expression on her face.  
Yugi nodded.

"It'll be fine. Mai can stay with us." He said.  
Mariku glared at him.

"But she's a harpy!" He argued.  
Yugi looked at him.

"So? She saved Ryou's life, and if you remember, her partner had a part in saving your life Mariku. We owe her!" Yugi replied.  
Mariku grumbled and crossed his arms. He turned and stomped toward the arch.

"Fine! Whatever!" He snapped.  
Yugi smiled.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Tristan said turning towards the arch.

Yugi turned and took a step in, and immediately was surrounded by darkness...

_He felt the vision come to pass this time, and found himself standing on a wasteland of nothing..._

_The sky bright orange..._

_He walked a bit until a figure came into view._

_He was smaller then Yugi, but not by much, he had dark brown hair that stuck up from his head, and his body almost looked skeletal..._

_He sighed sadly before bringing up a bony finger to tap against his cheek..._

_"I won't greet you little seer, you and your friends may come at your own risk into the Valley... Beware of the Spider and his Dinosaur, but if you ever get lost, know that there is a friend in the graveyard..."_

_The boy spoke before he faded from the vision._

_---_

_A flash of emerald passed by and another figure appeared, wires trailing from his arms and legs..._

_"I can't find them... where did they go...?" He murmured softly..._

_The wind blew the figures hair around a bit before the figure turned._

_"I can't find them, I'm all alone. There is no one for me, no one!"_

_Yugi took a step forward._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"No! I'm the last of my kind! I'll be alone forever!"_

_The boy turned green hair swishing around his shoulders..._

_"Wait! What's your name? Maybe I can help you!" Yugi called._

_"My name? It's..."_

_**...Espa...**_

* * *

(I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters... However I do own Virazuka and Duchess so ask before you use them... 

I didn't use any names in this chapter and this chapter is incredibly short and choppy then the others for a reason...

I started writing this story two years ago after reading a killer vampire story. The plot bunnie bit me and then it just sprouted and grew till it was plot bunniezilla! Then suddenly, as most of my greatest stories and idea tend to do, it shriveled up and died...

While it was dying I threw this chapter together... Then it collected dust as I moved onto different obsessions of mine. I looked back at it occassionally... But never did anything until a few months ago when I was watching my brother and his best friend play the card game and Poof! My Love for YuGiOh returned... Just like that.

So I whipped this baby out and redid it... Now... Here's the problem... It seems while I was gone, YuGiOh's popularity has slowly been decreasing... I lost a lot of friends... Which was dissapointing... But I'm going to struggle through this.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate your time and effort to help me out.

Check yha later!

_Sekhmet _(a.k.a Sekhmet Mariku, Sekhmet Faris, Sekhmet Ninja, Embodiment of Sekhmet, or just plain EoS.))


	14. Espa

(Hey everybody! **_"Hi Dr. EoS!" Echoes in the backround _**Hehehe **_Sweatdrops _**Anyway it's good to see you all again. Thanks for the reviews and such! They really keep me going! Did you know that thirteen has always been a lucky number for me?

Now for the reviewers!

I'd like to thank: **Amira Anko, Queen Thief, tediz-leader, dragonlady222, and Devlin**. Thanks guys!

**Devlin: **Thanks anyway, but what I'm really looking for are names _for _the different monsters, such as in the preview where I called the Celtic Guardian, Aidan.

**Queen Thief: **You are persistant aren't you? And thank you for not dropping off the face of the earth!XP

**tediz-leader: **Are you even old enough to have alcohol yet Tediz-chan? O.o

ANYWAY... ON WITH THE STORY!)

* * *

**Hollow Destiny**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

Chapter Thirteen: _...Espa..._

**_...Espa..._**

Yugi's eyes opened slowly to a world filled with machines.

Sitting up he noticed the loud noises and the flashes of light. Figuring he must have been in a factory of some kind, the young healer pulled himself to his feet and looked around.

His compainions were lying on the ground around him, asleep on the metal floor. Stepping forward and around them, Yugi came upon a large railing and gasped at the sight before him.

Conveyer belts and gears, wires and metal, all moving and working, pushing piece of things around and making sparks and light. A giant windmill like machine sat in the center of the giant room, moving around and around, it's blades sharp and deadly.

"Amazing..." Yugi muttered clutching the steel railing to the balcony the group had been dumped on.

"Isn't it?"

Yugi jumped and turned, his eyes widening at the sight of the green haired boy from his dream, minus the long wires and such.

His emerald eyes were hard and cold, his arms crossed over his chest.

He wore a peach colored shirt, with black edges and plain black pants that were cut off slightly below his knees and black shoes.  
His lime green hair was shoulder length and pin straight, and he gave off the air of someone agitated.

"Why are you here?" He asked sharply.

"My friends and I used an portal to get away and I guess we were dropped here." Yugi replied.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"I gathered that much, but why did you come _HERE_?" He snapped.

"We didn't have any control over the portal-"

"Yes! Yes you did! Why here! Tell me now!" He yelled angrily suddenly taking a step forward, his arms spreading slightly.

Yugi gulped and glanced back at his friends before turning to face the angry boy in front of him.  
Thinking back to his earlier vision, he decided to take a chance. If it didn't work out he might have to face the youth on his own.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"I didn't want you to be alone anymore Espa. We may not be your kind, but we are people who are willing to be your friends..." Yugi said.

Emerald eyes widened, and he froze, the machine's in the background seemed to quiet down as well.

Then they got louder, the parts moving faster, sparks flying everywhere, and Espa gritted his teeth tears filling his eyes.

"You liar!" He screamed lunging toward Yugi with his fist raised to strike.

Yugi's sword appeared justin time to meet with Espa's arm, which had morphed into a mass of steel and wires. A long blade had sprouted from his palm, his fingers clutching it tightly, even though it was connected to his hand.

Espa growled angrily, and raising his other hand, he made a sweeping motion with it. There was a loud scratching noise and a large piece of metal fell to the ground cutting Yugi off from his sleeping friends.

Espa pressed harder against Yugi's sword snarling angrily.

"You can't help me. You just want my power, then you'll leave and never return! It was people like you who took my brother's away, but you won't take me!"

---

The sound of a fight, woke Tristan from his slumber, and he groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Man, what trip. That's the last time I let Mariku choose our mode of transportation." He grumbled before looking around.

His eyes widened as he dropped his hand back into his lap, instantly recognizing the factory.

"But this place was suppose to be destroyed!" Tristan quickly got to his feet and looked around, noting the odd wall beside the group.

He took a step forward and narrowed his eyes as he heard someone yelp in pain.

"That sounded like..." Tristan looked around and gasped.

"Yugi! Oh man! Mariku's gonna slaughter us if anything happens to him!" He yelled rushing over to the railing.

Peering around the wall Tristan caught sight of Yugi locked in battle with another person.

Tristan stared at them for a moment.

"A Roba... I thought they were completely wiped out... Man, Yugi's way out matched here..." Tristan said to himself, climbing over the railing and carefully going around the wall.

When he was once more on solid ground his eyes narrowed and he steadied himself.

"Hey! Roba! Leave him alone!" He yelled instantly catching the attention of both boys.

Espa paused and glanced at Tristan, his eyes narrowing into emerald slits.

"Who are you to be commanding me?" He snapped.

"A son of the House of Honda, and perhaps the very last. Our families were once allies." Tristan said firmly.  
Espa snorted and took a few steps away from Yugi.  
"Really I find that a little hard to believe..." His eyes narrowed and the metal along his arm retracted.

"However I will listen to your plea for mercy." Espa snapped.

"Look! I don't know what your problem is buddy, but we just got here! We had no choice to where we ended up."

Espa's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I believe you?"

Tristan grimaced and reached toward his sleeve.

Pulling on the fabric, a tearing noise was heard and he ripped part of it off. He then rolled back the remaining part of the shirt to reveal his shoulder, which had a tattoo on it.

Espa's eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo, and he came closer to Tristan.

"You really are a Honda aren't you? My god..." Espa murmured pausing and bowing his head to the floor.

"I apologize." The young Roba said softly.

Yugi nodded, his sword disappearing from where it came from.

"Espa, I'm serious about wanting to help you. Please tell me what I can do..."

Espa glanced at the boy he had just finished attacking and sighed.

"How can you help when you know nothing about me?" He asked in a sad voice.

Yugi stepped forward an chanced placing a hand on Espa's shoulder.

"Tell me, please?"

Espa sighed and stiffened for a moment, the barrier separating the group collapsed...

Revealing a very startled looking Ryou and Joey, who appeared to have just awaken.

"Yuge! Tristan! You guys okay?" Joey asked, walking over to Tristan.

Tristan nodded and pulled his sleeve back down, covering his tribal tattoo.

"Fine Joey, hey could you guys wake the others up? Espa here's got a story to tell, and I think we should all hear it."

---**SCENE CHANGE---**

"It started along time ago... My parents were always sought after for their unique abilities with machines. Both of them were Robas, which just means that we can control machines and metal like ashadow mastercan with shadows. Having someone who could feel what was wrong with technology was a very useful ability... One day an official from Kaiba Corp came here, seeking the assistance of my father. He agreed as long as a sum of the money used to pay him was sent directly here to keep his large family supported... I have three little brothers and at the time there was quite a number of other Robas here. My mother was very hesitant about letting my father go, at the time she was pregnant with my youngest brother, and didn't want my father very far away. But my father went anyway, and he never returned.  
A year afterwards many people began coming and kidnaping Robas, because of their abilities. Soon all that was left was my family.

My mother left me in charge and went to go find our father. She never came back, and then over the years my younger brothers just seemed to vanish..." Espa finished bowing his head slightly.

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Maybe they all just wandered off?"Joey suggested.

Espa shook his head.

Mariku yawned and stretched, obviously bored with the story. Mai was busy fixing her new outfit to hear anything, but everyone else seemed to be paying rapt attention.

"So we should go find them. Won't be that hard, right?" Tristan said.

Yugi nodded.  
"I had a vision just recently about a skeletal boy who offered me a peaceful place to stay in the "valley". Maybe if we can find this skeletal boy we can find Espa's brothers!" Yugi declared hopefully.

Espa snorted.

"Finding my brother's is my problem, not yours. If you want to help then you can help me by making this realm peaceful so I can look for them without worrying about the safety of my home." Espa said raising a hand.

A large screen fell from the ceiling and lit up. After a moment the image of a large island in the shape of a four pointed star emerged.

"This is where we currently are..." Espa says has the screen zoomed in in the center of the island.

"My factory. How did you all get here again?"

"Well, we're on the run from Pharaoh's court and took a portal here."Yugi said.

"Really I don't believe you. But if you're so desperate to help me then here's what you can do..."

The image on the screen zoomed out to view the whole island again and Espa turned to the group and grinned wickedly.

"There are three lords living in the surrounding area who have been at each others throats for the past years, despite the fact that at one point they were all friends. If you can bring those three lords here so I can mediate the dispute and prevent a war from breaking out, I'll let you all stay here for as long as you like, and protect you from the court." Espa said raising up his hand again.

Three other screens came down from the ceiling of the conference room Espa had brought the group into.  
The room was very large, and in the center was a large circular table at which everyone was seated at.

Each screen zoomed in on a preticular section of the island, and words in a different language appeared below the screen.

Mariku slammed his fists down on the table startling everyone.

"That's a load of bull shit. Why the hell should we even bother? Game offered to help find your brothers, not stop a war!" Mariku snapped angrily.

"Maybe so, but I cannot leave here until those three stop fighting. Besides, they might prove useful allies for you guys..." Espa stated smartly.

Mariku growled and Yugi placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"There's more to this then you're letting on isn't there?" Ryou asked, startling the group since he had been quiet for the last few minutes.

The Roba nodded.

"There is no way out of this Valley except through us. You don't do this, then you'll never escape."

"Aw, dat means we've got no choice!" Joey whined.

Mai smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey what was dat for!" He yelled angrily at the group's newest member.

She huffed, and made a movement that if she had been in harpy form would have ruffled her feathers.  
"You're a man aren't you? Stop complaining and take responsibility!" She said.

Joey grumbled half heartedly.

"Alright. I'm in den." Joey said softly.

Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's do it!" He said grinning.

Espa smiled.

"I suggest if you all are going to do this that you split into groups so you appear neutral to each lord."

"Whatever, but if that's the case I'm going with Game." Mariku grumbled.

Yugi smiled at him.

_+"A wise decision if I do say so myself, Vampric One..."+_ A dark female voice said.

"What the hell! Who is that!" Tristan said looking around.

The voice chuckled before a magenta colored mist began emanating from Ryou. The mist glew brightly and formed into the shape of an exotic looking young woman with pale white hair and slitted magenta eyes. Intricate black tattoos covered every inch of visible skin, and she wore a plain white tunic and a knee length skirt of the same color. Her hair was almost down to her ankles, and she wore gold bangles on her wrists, upper arms, ankles, neck and ears. She blinked her demonic eyes at Tristan before smiling, showing elongated canines.

_"I am Ryou Rinae's partner, Virazuka, Horse-child."_ She said softly.

Tristan, along with most of the group was staring at her in awe, except for Espa and Mai, who didn't seem as impressed.

"What's the big deal? It's just a giant snake." Espa said shaking his head.

Ryou chuckled.

"They can actually see her in human form, because she trusts them. While all you see is a large snake coiled up on the floor, they see a beautiful young woman." Ryou explained.

Vira nodded.

_"As I said before I agree with the Vampric One. He and his pet should go east toward the sea kingdom. The Hunter-child should go west towards the mountains and the Horse-childwill go south toward the forest with Ryou Rinae and myself."_

"Hey! I ain't goin' anywhere by myself!" Joey yelled in protest at the strangely beautiful snake girl.

Vira turned and grinned at Joey, showing her fangs.

_"The Harpy Lady will accompany you Hunter-child. But you really don't need any help, considering that with the power of the Scales will protect you from harm."_ She explained.

Mariku's eyes widened.

"Wait, Scales? What do you mean Scales?" Mariku demanded.

The snake maiden nodded at Joey and stepped forward toward the golden haired boy. She stopped directly in front of him.

She was the same height as Ryou, who wasonly afew inches shorter then Joey.

_"I sensed it shortly after we awoke. Hunter-child is now the Master of the sacred Millennium Scales. Not only that, but he is beginning to recall his past life. Hunter-child has an incredible secret. One thatit is not my place to reveal..."_

Mariku glared at Joey for a moment before Mai spoke up.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help." She muttered.

_"Nonsense Harpy Lady. You know the Lord to the West from when you were a child. You will help bring him here." _Vira stated her eyes shifting toward the blonde.

"Okay..." Mai said somewhat confused.

Vira's eyes turn a pale green and she turned to Espa.

Her calm eyes narrowed at the Roba.

_"I expect you to keep your word Roba child."_ She said evenly.

Espa smirked and nodded.

"Of course."

Vira bowed and turned back into magenta mist, retreating back into Ryou.

**-**

**Some time later...**

-

Mariku glared at his companions from his spot near the balcony where the group had landed. He hated the fact that he had to do this. If it wasn't enough that he had to babysit a bunch of humans he had to stop a island from war as well!

Joey, Tristan, and Mai stood beside the fuming vampire, leaving Ryou, Vira, Yugi, and Espa to plan out the route they would take to the kingdoms.

"So, Taylor... Why did the Snake call you Horse-child?" Mai asked turning around to lean her back against the railing.

"Yeah! I've been wondering about dat too..." Joey said glancing at his best friend.

Tristan sighed and pulled at his sleeve absentmindedly.

"In ancient times my family weren't even humans. We were centaurs. Over the years, we developed the ability to turn into humans, then eventually we forgot how to turn back. But our ability to talk to beasts, and many of our other skills remained. Some time after Ryuuji Otogi came, one of our own gained the ability to transform back into our centaur form. She was the most powerful of the family... And then she had to waste all of that power on that demon..." Tristan trailed off into silence.

Joey sighed.

"Wow dat's deep man." He said softly.

"What about you Wheeler?" Mai asked nudging him in the arm.

"Me? Well, my pops and my ma got along together fine until a little after my sister,Serenity, was born. 'Cause she was born with the ability to summon dragons, like my ma, and my ma had neva told my pops that she was ah dragon mage. So he took me and we left just like that..."

"So you have the ability to summon dragons?" Mariku asked making the hunter jump.

"Nah, my pops pretty much made it clear that if I even tried he'd beat me within an inch of my life and kick me out. I neva tried as ah child so I don't know how." Joey replied.

"But you have the blood, so it is a possibility..."

Joey shrugged.

"I guess..."

"Dragon summoners... There were two dragon summoners back in ancient Egypt who I knew personally. The High Priest Seth, and the Captain of the Royal Guard Jono. Now that I think of it, you do look a lot like Jono. Perhaps that is why the Scales chose you." Mariku stated before turning and walking back to the rooms Espa had given to them earlier.

The trio spent the next few moments in silence before Mai let out a shuttering sigh.

"Melody and I met in what you'd allknow as Medieval England. Before the harpies lost their Royals we used to travel with a trio of male harpies..." Mai stood there, lost in thought a moment before she gave a pitiful sigh.

"Varon... I wonder where you are right now..." She whispered softly before following Mariku to the sleeping quarters.

---

Later that night as Yugi settled into his own bed, he wondered how the others would fair with their own missions.

They had all agreed that they would meet back here in three weeks, regardless of whether or not they had met with the lords.

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander aimlessly, before sleep, and another vision, took him...

_A tricky and dark magician..._

_A lying, cheating, Machine master..._

_A sinister demon master..._

_These three evildoers stood before Yugi._

_**"They'll be your opponents. I hope you can get rid of them."**_

_Yugi turned to face the skeletal boy from his last vision._

_"How are you here?" Yugi asked._

_The boy smiled._

_**"As long as you are on this Island I can enter your dreams... It was my magic skill before I became a Necromancer. For now you may call me Ghost. When we meet I'll tell you my real name."**_

_Yugi nodded and glanced back at the trio in front of him._

_**"By the way. One of your friend's brothers is in my section of the valley. Strato Roba. I'll let you get back to your vision now..."**_

_Yugi nodded before stepping forward._

_The evil magician stepped forward._

_He grinned his mask making him appear like a wicked demon._

_"Come get me little Yugi! I'm the master of the Dark Magician... I am the one and only-"_

_**...Arkana...**_

****

* * *

(I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters, however Duchess Devlin, Virazuka the Snake Demon, and Strato Roba are mine, so ask before you use them. I didn't use any names this time. But in the next chapter I do... And in the next chapter we get to learn more about Mariku's past! How exciting is that! Once again as before names, ideas, andopinions are always welcome so either e-mail me, send me a message using the system or just REVIEW!

Check you all next time!)

**_-Embodiment of Sekhmet-_**


	15. Arkana

**(**_Hello everyone... ***Everyone gasps in shock* **Yes I am alive after all... And yes I am still writing chapters for this story... I just kind of... Uh, took a three year break? ***Sweatdrops* **I have a feeling that no one's excited to see me. That's okay, to tell you the truth, I'm surprised to see myself here. After all, I started this story when I was around thirteen, (You can tell by the quality of the first few chapters) and now, at age twenty I'm looking back on it and going: 'WTF?! What was I thinking?!' I want to rewrite lots of stuff, but I don't know if I'll have the time or motivation to do so... _

_But I really love this story. I can't remember how I was going to end it originally, and those pesky Shadow Monsters seemed to creep in here when I was sixteen, but I can assure you that this story won't be forgotten. Every if it takes me another seven years, I'll try my hardest to finish it._

_Thanks to all of those who have offered me names and have reviewed. And a special thanks to the creator of one of the characters in this story, she finally appears and I don't even know if you're still interested! ^_^_

_Without further adieu...**)**_

**_(Also, I'm in the the process of revising every chapter. They'll be bigger and better then before! ^_^)_**

* * *

**_Hollow Destiny_**

**_By Embodiment of Sekhmet_**

**_-_**

-

_**...Arkana....**_

Some time had passed since Yugi stopped being able to see the large factory that was the Roba's home.

He walked, side-by-side with Mariku, pondering the meaning of his journey in the silence of the quiet afternoon of the second day of travel.

He continually wondered about why he was so important to Yami. What made him so special, besides his visions and his ability to heal?

Yugi looked up a Mariku for a moment, watching the cold Egyptian vampire before realizing he knew nothing about him.

Yet he trusted him with his life, the life of his friends and with...

His heart...

Yugi had come to the realization a night ago, and finally come to terms with it.

He was in love with the vampire before him and would do anything for him.

"Something on your mind Yugi?" Mariku asked his pupil-less lavender eyes glancing down at the healer.

Yugi blushed and looked down at the ground.

"S-sorry Mariku, It's just that I just realized that I know nothing about you..." Yugi replied.

Mariku snorted and returned his gaze to the trail in front of them.

"That bothers you?" He asked after a short moment.

"Some what..." Yugi replied.

They carried on in silence for a few more minutes before Mariku stopped abruptly, startling Yugi. He blinked curiously up at his companion as the eygptian moved over to a large rock on the side of the trail and sat down.

"Let's take a break Game." Mariku started, crossing his arms and legs and closing his eyes.

Yugi smiled before walking over and setting his bag down beside the rock, taking a seat in front of Mariku.

Mariku sighed softly.

"For some reason, I don't remember most of my past. Until I met you I didn't even remember my real name, I simply went by Falcon." Mariku said, his eyes still closed.

"Why Falcon?" Yugi asked.

Mariku grimaced and shifted slightly.

"I don't remember exactly how, but not long after I was changed into a vampire, I forgot my childhood. I wandered the deserts until another vampire found me..."

----

_"Get up boy... Unless you want to be food for the buzzards..."_

_"I can't..." He replied trying to peel open his dry eyes._

_A sharp pain laced through his side as a foot connected with it._

_"I said on your feet! You can't die here you brat, your destiny flows thousands of year into the future. Get on your feet!" Someone with eyes almost as dark as the night's sky yelled._

_The young boy, no teenager lifted his head from the sands to peer up at the person before him._

_She, was a tall beautiful woman, with pale skin like a foreigner and eyes almost as black as night._

_Mariku struggled to his knees so he could get a better look at her._

_Her coppery brown hair was done up in elaborate braids, and she wore a long linen dress, which was clean, suggesting that she had just come from a rich banquet._

_On her feet were black sandals, and around her eyes she had the dark kohl most royalty use on their faces._

_The oddest thing about her however, was that instead of jewelery made of gold, all of her jewelery was made of black onyx._

_Her arm braces, her anklets, her earrings, and her necklace. There was not a stitch of gold on her._

_"Who are you?" The boy asked._

_The woman frowned crossing her arms over her chest and glared at the child._

_"Maybe if you get up I'll tell you."_

_The child closed his lavender eyes in thought before struggling to his feet._

_"Hmph, such a weakling, are you really the Child of Ra that the Pharaoh was so afraid of?" She sneered._

_The teenager grimaced, the name making the center of his forehead sting in remembrance, though of what he wasn't sure._

_"Who is that?" He asked raising a hand to rub his forehead, where a freshly healed wound was._

_The woman's eyes narrowed._

_"So one of the Children of the Gods doesn't remember. What seal was it that did such a thing to you?" She mused reaching out a finger to touch the center of the child's forehead._

_A glowing bird appeared on the spot she touched, and the child cried out in pain._

_She removed her hand and the boy fell to his knees._

_She smirked._

_"A seal of the Falcon God Horus. A seal which can only be removed by the power of another God Child. Which is a pity considering that it will be thousands of years before another one shows up..."_

_The image of the woman began to blur slightly at the teenager began to lose the fight to stay awake._

_"Very well little Falcon Child. I am Ashwind, daughter of Paradox, sister of one of the Pharaoh's council, and priestess of the house of Bastet. Rest now, later we'll begin your training, so that when you do finally meet another God Child, you will know how to control your powers..."_

---

"God child? What's that?" Yugi asked shifting so that he was leaning against Mariku's legs.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Yugi nodded, then smiled.

"Ashwind sounds like quite the lady. Tell me more about her."

Mariku chuckled.

"She preferred to be called Ash and raised me. She taught me how to fly and how to hunt. She protected me from the Pharaoh, who thought I was dead, she even protected me from her own family..."

---

_"Surprise, surprise! Hello sister dear! How are things going for you?!" A man with fiery red hair and pale skin asked embracing Ash, who stiffened in his grasp._

_"What are you doing here?" She demanded ripping herself from his grasp._

_"Can't I drop by on my favorite twin sister once in a while anymore? Honestly Ash..."_

_"Spying for the Pharaoh again?! Well you can tell him that I don't have the Ra-forsaken necklace! So you can get your furry ass out of my temple!" Ash snarled angrily._

_Blue eyes, clear as the sky narrowed._

_"Don't be so certain sister dear..." He nearly purred._

_There was a small gasp that neither of the siblings heard as the man's form changed slightly._

_A pair of long, pointed ear replacing his normal human ones, his nails growing into claws, and a long red tail with a small stripe of white around the end appearing from his back._

_The source of the gasp, was Falcon, who was hidden behind one of the pillars in the room, watching the exchange._

_The Were-beast, snapped at Ash it his pointed teeth, though only to intimidate._

_"Don't be a fool, if you have the power, give it before it becomes your demise. I cannot protect you forever!" The red one sneered._

_Ash hissed._

_"Get out Jaques!"_

_Falcon had never seen such a creature before, as he watched Ash's brother morph into full beast form. It had to have been a foreign creature from Ash's home country that was a mix between a jackal and a cat..._

_The beast hissed one last time before disappearing in a cloud of black dust._

_Ash stood there for a few minutes before turning toward Falcon._

_"Don't you have chores to do Falcon?"_

_Falcon jumped, startled slightly, and ran off. Ash stood there for a few moments before sighing._

_"Do you really have to be this way? Why can't we just go back to being like we were when we were children brother?" She muttered softly._

_**Because my time in this form is running out darling sister... You know that...**_

---

Yugi waited as Mariku paused for a moment.

"So why can you only remember bits and piece of your past? Even if you had some sort of magic put on you, why did it effect you during your life with Ash?" He asked.

Mariku sighed and surprised Yugi by running his hand through Yugi's tri-colored hair gently.

"Sometimes, when someone has a great tragedy happen to them, their mind purposely blocks out what causes it pain..."

---

_"Ash! Ash! Where are you!" Falcon screamed as the fire that engulfed the temple blazed around him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, looking for his teacher._

_Hearing voices he followed them to the entrance of the temple, where Ash's brother stood with a strange man. They were facing the temple, and Ash stood with her back to Falcon, in front of them._

_Falcon smiled and was about to call out to her when the strange man smiled and looked directly at him._

_"So this is him, eh? Neva thought he'd be so much like the other one." He said._

_Mariku stepped forward so he could get a closer look at the man._

_He was tanned like most native Egyptians, and had kind look in his scarlet eyes, though Falcon could see a fiery strength reflected in those depths... Though it could have just been the reflection of the fire.  
What amazed Falcon the most was like Falcon himself, the man had light hair that clashed with his bronze skin._

_In the firelight it was a soft gold that hung in his eyes and down his neck in a ponytail._

_The man chuckled._

_"Falcon, go with him." Ash ordered, startling Falcon out of his thoughts._

_"Why?" Falcon asked gazing up at Ash's unreadable expression._

_"Go. I do not need to explain myself. Remember what I've taught you Child of Horus. Maybe by time you remember your past we'll meet again..." She said._

_Before Falcon could reply the man with scarlet eyes had picked him up and was carrying him out of the temple._

_"No! Wait! Ash I want to stay with you! Please!' He screamed, struggling to get out of the man's grip._

_Just before Falcon was out of sight, Ash looked up and smiled softly at him, a single tear streaming down her face._

---

"What happened Mariku?" Yugi asked.

Mariku shivered before closing his eyes.

---

_He could hear her screaming in agony..._

_But he couldn't do a thing..._

_Shortly after they'd left the temple, a group of men on black horses came. They went inside and shortly afterwards, Falcon could hear the destruction they caused._

_She was in so much pain..._

_The man, who told Falcon his name was Jono, was holding him tightly, as they waited out of sight near the burning temple._

_Jono rocked him back and forth and pet his hair, trying to lull the boy to sleep._

_After a while it worked, and he fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping everything was just a dream and that in the morning he'd wake up and Ash would still be there._

_Morning came..._

_Falcon was up like a light, dashing back to the temple, which was in ruins, it's once gleaming walls no more them blacken debris._

_"Ash! Ash!" He cried, digging through the rubble._

_He was oblivious to Jono's yelling as he dug through the ashes, cutting his fingers and arms on the jagged pieces of what was once his home. He let out a cry of frustration and threw a piece of rock haphazardly away..._

_There was a dull smacking sound of it hitting something wet and soft..._

_Mariku froze and and turned._

_He fell back into the dirt at the sight of her._

_She had been strung up like some show prize on a spear and rope. Burnt and decaying, her innards spilling out of her torso and onto the ground, her own intestine curled around the bottom of the pole like some desert snake.  
She was missing an arm, and one of her eyes was gone as well, leaving her eye socket empty and hollow. Her beautiful hair hung bloody around her pale face. Her lips set in a sad frown..._

_Someone was screaming..._

_Falcon felt tears stream down his cheeks as he backed up from the corpse of his beloved teacher. He could take his eyes off her bloodied form._

_Someone wrapped their arms around him and Falcon realized he was the one screaming as his face was pressed into Jono's chest._

_"She didn't want you to see that..."_

---

Yugi and Mariku were silent for a few moments after Mariku finished explaining what had happened to Ash. Yugi leaned his forehead down onto Mariku's leg.

"I'm sorry Mariku."

Mariku shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me that much any more. I've both seen and done worse little Game." He replied.

Yugi squeezed the vampires leg.

"What happen to her brother?" He asked softly.

"He disappeared shortly after. Jono was the only one who knew what exactly happened and he's not exactly around to say..."

Mariku glanced up at the sky, his lavender eyes dull and emotionless.

Yugi sighed deeply and looked up at Mariku, feeling the need to say something comforting.

The moment he opened his mouth his eyes widened.

"Mariku look out!" He yelled.

Mariku's head snapped back to see a large blast of light coming straight toward him. He grabbed Yugi and dove off to the side, nearly being hit by the beam.

Cruel laughter echoed around.

"Foolish ones! You won't escape! Dark Magician!" A voice yelled.

Mariku pushed Yugi into the dirt as he sprang off into a run in the direction of the voice.

"Stay where you are Game!" Mariku yelled.

Yugi rolled onto his stomach and watched Mariku with frightened eyes. Mariku's wings appeared as he sprang up into the air to avoid another blast of light.

He sneered angrily.

"You'll have to do better then that!" He yelled summoning an orb of dark energy and launching it into the brush.

There was a small explosion and suddenly Yugi was ripped to his feet by his coat. He let out a startled yelp and looked up to see a tall man with light green eyes, tan skin and the same color hair as Mariku. He sneered and threw Yugi back down into the dirt.

Yugi looked up to see the man pointing a red staff into his face.

"Leave him alone!" Mariku screamed coming in between the two, just as a large light emitted from the staff.

It hit Mariku dead on and a blue light encased the vampire in a box.

"Mariku!" Yugi yelled, jumping to his feet to try and help him.

Mariku thrashed in the box, obviously in pain before the box faded completely.

"No!" Yugi yelled before glaring up at the man.

"What did you do?! Bring him back!" Yugi yelled lunging at him.

A surpsied expression crossed the wizard's face as Yugi tackled him to the ground. Momentarily stunned, he wasn't prepared for Yugi to bring a sword across his throat.

"Bring him back!" Yugi said through clenched teeth, as he struggled to keep the wizard pinned.

The wizard smiled softly before the same voice which spoke before began chuckling.

"Well, well, well, what's this? A young master of shadows threatening a shadow beast?"

The wizard below him grimaced at the voice's words and Yugi looked up confused.

"Who are you?! What have you done with my friend?!"

"I? I am Arkana, also known as Pandora, Master of the Dark Magicians! As for your friend, he is safely tucked away inside one of my magic boxes. That can change however..." The voice sneered.

_\'Please release me. My Master no longer holds a desire to kill you.'\_ A soft voice echoed inside of Yugi's head.

Yugi looked down into the sad green eyes of the wizard before moving off of him.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked the wizard, studying the man's scarlet robes.

The magician shook his head.

"You don't know? You aren't familiar with shadow beasts?" Arkana laughed cruelly.

"What do you mean?!" Yugi yelled, looking around for the source of Arkana's voice.

"Interesting! Alright boy, since I'm bored we'll play a game. Here are the rules..."

The Egyptian magician lifted his hand and a small bracelet formed in his hand and he held it out to Yugi.

"You have three days to summon as many shadow beasts to battle my dark magician as you can. At the beginning of the fourth day you will meet me at the Leviathan Circle, and we'll do battle there. If you win then you can have your friend back. But if you loose, I will kill your friend and take your powers... Also, if you refuse or don't show up, I'll kill your friend anyway!"

The red magician took another step forward and held out the bracelet.

_\'You'll need this to summon my kind until your powers fully awaken. Please take it. To summon one of my kind you must reach into the shadow realm with your mind and ask for help from a monster. Any one of my kind can appear, but in order to summon us to fufill your wishes you must prove yourself worthy. I hope, for your sake you can accomplish this task...'\_ Yugi heard the voice echo again in his head.

Yugi took the bracelet from the wizard.

_\'Please may I have your name?'\_

Yugi smiled and slipped the bracelet on.

"You can call me Game for now." Yugi replied, his sword disappearing.

The magician bowed.

_\'One more piece of advise. There is a warrior near the sea who is also a master of the shadow realm. Seek him out if you need help.'\_ The voice said before the magician disappeared.

"I except your challenge Arkana! And I will defeat you!"

"We'll see boy! The clock starts ticking tomorrow morning, since I'm feeling generous! Good luck!"

-------

He'd been moving non-stop since Arkana's challenge. He was desperate to get to the ocean, desperate to find the warrior who could help him.

He could smell the salt air now, as he rushed through the trees, gasping for breath.

A few moments later he burst through the trees and onto a beach. Taking a moment to catch his breath he didn't pause to enjoy the scenery. He stared at the bangle on his wrist for a moment before pulling it up for a closer inspection.

It was gold in color, with an eye formed in coil in the center, much like the eye on his brother's puzzle.

"To summon... You reach into the shadow realm and ask for help. The shadow realm.... Maybe if I just concentrate and wish hard enough, one will come." Yugi whispered to himself.

"Well, here goes..."

Yugi closed his eyes and imagined a vast plain of darkness, within it, shapeless shadows floated about, emitting strange noises and screams.

Yugi brow furrowed as he tried to ask for help but not knowing how.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me please!" He cried out, and was startled when the shadow screamed in reply and shot towards him.

Something large, with two monstrous yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness appeared and Yugi felt a tingling sensation on his forehead.

_**//'So finally you appear to me. I've been waiting millenia for you to come, and you choose to appear in such a childish form?! I'm offended! You could not even support me in your world for a second in your state. Call me again when you have more strength little master...'//**_ And eerie voice, which almost sounded as if it were two people speaking at once spoke.

"But I need strength now to save Mariku!" Yugi yelled desperate.

The being let out a snarl.

_**//'My brethren's child, whom has been missing for so long... I cannot help you now. But there are others here who can. The time you have is to short to bring forth the most powerful, but there is one who was once human who might be strong enough. During the time you have left, you will only summon one each day. If you can do that then on the third day I'll send another who will help. You grow weaker for every moment you spend here. Leave now!'//**_ The voice shouted.

Yugi felt as if he was being ripped from his own body then place back into it.

He gasped and fell too his knees, feeling exhausted.

"Ahoy there! What are you doing out here?" A friendly voice shouted from the left.

Yugi turned his head, and spotted a tall muscular teenager coming towards him.

He was sun tanned, and had long black silver hair, that he kept in a ponytail and black pearl eyes. He had a small scar on his cheek and carried a brown sack over his shoulders.

Yugi watched tiredly on his knees as the teenager approached.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked dropping to one knee in front of Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his eye with his hand, his bangle jingling off his wrist from the movement.

The other teenagers sharp black eyes caught the movement and narrowed slightly.

"Another magic-man? You should have stayed where you came from." The teenager snapped.

Yugi shook his head. He was too tired to explain everything, to tired to move.

"Please, if you live around here, I just need to know where Leviathan's Circle is. I have to go there in three days to rescue my friend from Arkana. If you could just tell me..." Yugi shuttered softly.

The teenager's eyes widened.

"What?" The boy's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Yugi's shoulders.

"Tell me! Are you friend or foe? Where does your allegiance lie?!" He shouted shaking Yugi.

Yugi could care less that what he said to the locals could mean ruining his chance to help Espa. He didn't care if he never got off the island, all he wanted was his Egyptian vampire back.

Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks.  
"I just want Mariku back! Please I don't want to loose him!" Yugi cried covering his face with his hands.

He hated being so weak. He wished he had been the one captured in the box... Mariku would have saved him with no problem!

"Mariku..." He murmured before he wavered.

Finally exhaustion caught up with him and he fainted.

And he dreamt....

-

-

_Of absolute blackness, Lying in a gown of white silk on a plane of cold glass.  
He was crying, Mourning for the loss of his loved one, wishing he could be with him now..._

_**-**_

_**"....you can do this..."**_

_-_

_He raised his head, his hair now long enough to curtain his back.  
He saw his friends,  
He saw a black and red dragon roaring through the blackness,  
He saw horses charging through the sky with no wings to support them..._

_**-**_

_**"....stop doubting yourself..."**_

_-_

_He turned his eyes to the left seeing a shadowed figure approach,  
__He had kind eyes and chestnut hair, around his neck a dream catcher like medallion rested..._

_**-**_

_**"...when in doubt, always remember you are never truly alone..."**_

_-_

_A hand reached out to catch him as the glass shattered and he began falling..._

_Something small and furry cooing comforting in his ear..._

_A flash of green, brown, and yellow as concerned face floated above..._

_Claws gripping his stomach as emerald wings beat fast and hard..._

_Amethyst eyes turned up to the man, begging for help._

_The hand outstretched, caught his and he was raised into comforting arms._

_A smile._

_**-**_

_**"...yours to command.... I am..."**_

_**-**_

_**...Mahaado...**_

* * *

**(**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did. Thanks again for all of your help! Mariku's past is finally revealed! Till next time my friends, perhaps It'll take me less then three years to update!**)**_

**_Embodiment of Sekhmet_**


	16. Mahaado

(*throws cofetti* Hurray I've got another chapter for you! Just to let you know, Chapter 15 was so freakin massive that it had to be split into two parts, this is part one. Please enjoy as it has been sitting in my writing folder for a while aging. These fics are like fine wine you know...)

(THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_Foxluna_**... Because I said so.** :P**)

* * *

**_Hollow Destiny_**

**By Embodiment of Sekhmet**

**...Mahaado...**

The sound of water running woke Yugi from his sleep. Opening his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling he turned his head to gaze at the back of the teenager he had met yesterday.

The teen was washing dishes at the sink, oblivious to Yugi's awakening.

Yugi took a minute to look around, noting that he was in a small cabin, on a cot set up in the kitchen. It was mid-morning, and Yugi could hear the seagulls and the waves crashing against the shore. The room was sparsly furnished, there was a small table, a few chairs, a sink the counter tops and a small fridge. Nothing exciting, but very homey...

Yugi let out a deep sigh before sitting up.

"Morning stranger." The teen said turning and giving Yugi a grin.

"Hi." Yugi replied nervously clutching the coarse blanket that had covered him tightly.

He chuckled and wiped his hand on a towel before grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the cot.

"Mind telling me what you were doing way out there?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a particular place, I have less then three days to rescue my friend..." Yugi muttered.

"Mariku right? You kept calling for him in your sleep. He important to you?"

Yugi nodded.

"I have to face someone in battle in order to save him." Yugi said staring at the boy's midnight eyes.

They had an unreadable expression in them.

"With Shadow Monsters right?" He asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I thought so, that's how I found you, you practically ripped a hole in reality. I'd never felt so much power in my life. If whatever you were about to summon wouldn't have kicked you out at the last minute I have a feeling you would have had some trouble... Hmmm..." The sat back in his chair, his hand on his chin.

"Well, I can help you if you'd like, if only to stop you from wasting all that energy on ripping holes... Summoning you have to do on your own though. I have enough monsters of my own without having to worry about more." He said nodding his head.

Yugi smiled.

"You'd actually do that for me? Thank you so much!" Yugi cried happily.

He grinned.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Yugi!"

"You can call me Mako Tsunami, or just Mako for short. If you want my help, you'll have to get some breakfast first! Hope you don't mind fish!"

**-SPACE-THE FINAL FRONTIER-**

_"Come on little brother! Rishid and Isis have something to show us!"_

_"Don't call me little! We're the same size Maliku!"_

_"You're right! Sorry Mariku!"_

_Two boys who were nearly identical in appearance ran though dark stone hallways. The only visible differences between the pair were their hair and eye shapes._

_While the child leading had sandy blonde hair that fell around his shoulder, the one being led's hair was spiked up wildly._

_The one in front had wide childish eyes, while the one behind had narrowed calm eyes._

_They slowed down at a split in the hallway and the one in front giggled._

_"Mariku! Do you think they have presents for us?" He turned to ask his twin._

_Mariku tilted his head sideways and smiled._

_"Maybe Maliku... Ra says that one of the Pharaoh's court is here." The younger spoke in reply._

_The elder twin blinked._

_"But aren't they all monsters? Mariku I don't want to go now! I'm scared!" Maliku cried clutching his brother's wrist._

_Mariku, who had always been the braver of the two smirked._

_"Ha! Don't worry, Sister won't let anything happen to us. Besides, if anything happens I'll just use my magic!"_

_Maliku smiled and bowwed his head._

_"Hey Mariku?"_

_"What?"_

_"Whatever happens, you know that I love you right?"_

_Mariku blinked._

_"What's up with you?"_

_"If we ever get seperated, I want you to know that I will always love you..."_

A tan seemingly teenage boy shot up in his bed the name of his brother on the tip of his tongue.

Thunder crackled in the black sky as harsh rain beat against his window.

Lavender eyes that once held a childish light gazed through the window for a while before turning and looking at the golden object resting on his nightstand.

The Millenium Rod glimmered innocently.

Lavender eyes slid closed...

"Mariku I still love you... I will find you again..."

**-IT'S CONTINUING MISSION-TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW SPACES-**

By the end of the first day, Yugi was ready to try to summon his first shadow monster.

Mako was a good teacher, and even though he was a little goofy, he was a good guy.

"Now, remember what I said. It's easy to call a certain beast if you know either what they look like or-"

"I know, I know!" Yugi said waving his hands around.

Mako sighed.

"Start off small Yugi."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated.

He was ready this time though. He remembered his vision and felt the soft brush of warm fur against his cheek as a shadow cooed softly in his ear.

"Okay, come on out... I know you can hear me." Yugi said before opening his eyes again.

Mako was staring at Yugi with an amused expression on his face.

"When I said little... I didn't mean THAT little Yugi..." He chuckled.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Koooorrooorrr!" Something shouted pouncing on Yugi's head.

Yugi yelped and looked up only to stare straight into a pair of huge purple and yellow eyes.

He yelped again and stumbled, landing on his butt.

Mako laughed as the small creature floated off of Yugi's head and landed on Yugi's lap.

It was a giant ball of brown fur. The only visible charactristics were the four green claws that served as it's feet and hands, and a pair of extremely large eyes.

Yugi gave it a watery smile and ran his hand through brown fur.  
It cooed and closed it's eyes happily.

"Yugi, how is that little furball going to help you defeat Arkana?" Mako asked overcoming his laughter.

The little one stiffened at the words "little furball" and let out an angry noise.

"Even the smallest parts have usefullness Mako." Yugi replied.

The little creature seemed to take offense again at being called little and puffed out, batting Yugi's hand away.

Mako laughed and it growled.

Yugi shook his head.

"Just look at me." Yugi muttered.

Purple and yellow eyes seemed to do just that, waiting for Yugi to finish.

"Here I am, going against a vetran shadow master, and I'm just starting... There's no way I could possibly ever win against Arkana..." Yugi pulled the ball of fur into a hug.

"But I'm going to keep trying because Mariku is important to me. I need all the help, no matter how powerful, I can get..." Yugi said softly, burying his face in the creatures soft fur.

The creature let out a soft coo before Yugi felt a pair of claws clutch at his jacket.

_'Kuri will try master. Kuri won't let master down!'_ A small childlike voice echoed in Yugi's head and Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Kuri..." Yugi said softly his eyes watering slightly.

Mako watched, a soft smile growing on his face.

"Kuriboh seems to trust you. If you can gain a monster's respect that easily, then you should do fine Yugi..."

The second day Yugi managed to summon and gain the trust of a Feral Imp named Ralos. Kuri and Ralos seemed to get along fine, and Mako was surprised that Yugi could maintain both monsters out of the shadow realm.

Mako suggested that Yugi try summoning a stronger and more human like monster the next day, since it would be his most powerful.

Yugi agreed, remembering the face of another monster in his dream.

Mako warned Yugi though, that most human like monsters required fighting them to gain their respect.

Yugi felt he could handle it though...

_'Kuri cannot wait to see what Master does next!'_ Kuri said nuzzling Yugi on his cheek.

_'Rrreally Kurri, Masterrr needs his space. Move out of the way so he can summon prrroperrrly.'_ Ralos growled grabbing the floating furball out of mid-air.

Kuri squealed in anger but let the Imp hold her.

Yugi smiled at his monsters.

He was alone on the beach, since Mako didn't want the chance of the monster choosing him as it's master.

He nodded to them before closing his eyes.

Picturing the face of the monster he had seen in his vision he was about to call to it when he heard Kuri squeal in fright.

_'Master! Look out!'_

Yugi's eyes snapped open as a large blade came crashing down. Yugi yelped and ducked out of the way, barely avoiding being cut in half by a warrior dressed in green and brown.

Orange cat-like eyes glared at him from the sharp face of the eleven warrior Yugi had called from the shadows. His yellow/green hair was cut sharply around his face and his muscles rippled as he lifted the heavy sword as if it was no more then a twig.

Yugi gulped before summoning his own sword.

The elf smirked arrogently and dashed forward and swung at Yugi. Yugi blocked the blow but was thrown back by the force.

_'Master! Kuri help!'_ The Kuriboh squealed before tackling the elf's helmet and knocking it off.

The elf glared at the little Kuriboh and turned to swing at it when Ralos let out a screach and dived at him.

"No!" Yugi yelled as the elf threw the green imp to the ground and slashed the monster in half.

Ralos let out a shriek of pain before shattering and returning to the shadow realm.

Yugi glared at the elf, angry.

"Why'd you do that? I'll-" Yugi shot forward and swung his own sword at the elf.

He smirked and deflected the blow with a swing of his own sword, sending him sprawling.

Yugi landed next to Kuri, who was shivering in fright.

_'Kuri scared master. Kuri think this was a bad idea.'_

Yugi nodded and pulled the Kuriboh onto his lap as the elf bent down to retrieve his helmet.

What could Yugi do now? The elf was far to strong for Yugi and Kuriboh to take on. How was Yugi suppose to defeat him?

**_'...there's a reason it's called shadow magic little game...'_** A voice called from inside Yugi's head.

Yugi blinked.

"Who?"

**_'...Use a spell, here I'll give you a real easy one...'_**

Yugi's eyes flashed lavender for a moment before returning to normal.

Yugi let Kuri go and stood. He held out his hand toward the elf who was charging him.

"Multiply!" He yelled a glowing eye appearing on his forehead.

Kuri let out a squeal before it's eyes glew and instantly thousands of Kuriboh appeared around them.

The elf let out a startled grunt before skidding to a halt in the midst of the Kuriboh cloud.

"Kuriboh! Attack!" Yugi yelled.

Then the bombardment began.

Yugi gaped as the thousands of Kuriboh flew kamikaze style straight at the unsuspecting elf and blew up on contact.

This went on for several minutes until there was only on Kuriboh left.

"Stop attacking!" Yugi ordered, grabbing the last Kuriboh before it could dive bomb.

_'Kuri dizzy! Kuri feel funny!'_

Yugi chuckled and hugged Kuriboh against himself.

"You aren't hurt at all Kuri?" Yugi asked.

_'Kuri not hurting!'_ Kuriboh cooed.

"I'm glad." Yugi said smiling at the little monster.

Then Kuri shattered and returned to the shadow realm.

Yugi stared wide eyed at his empty arms for a moment before he felt his eyes begin to tear up.

"I killed her, I killed her, ohhh..." Yugi fell to his knees, and covered his face in his hands.

"I should have never used that goddamned spell! Stupid!" He yelled angrily.

There was a pained noise and Yugi's eyes shot up to the burnt form of the elf, now lying on the ground.

"Oh no!" Yugi rushed over and kneeled next to the injured warrior. Placing his hands on his chest Yugi concentrating on healing the injured warrior.

At least he hadn't killed him.

Once Yugi felt all of the warriors injury's were healed he pulled his hands away and opened his eyes.

Orange cat eyes met his own and Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry..." Yugi muttered starting to get up.

Yugi gasped when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, making Yugi practically fall on top of the elf.

_'You didn't have to do that. I'd heal when I went back to the shadow realm.'_ A voice spoke through his mind.

"But I didn't want you to die like Ralos and Kuri!" Yugi said.

The elf shook his head.

_'We don't die. The magic that binds us here breaks and we go back to the shadow realm. You can merely resummon us later...'_

Yugi gasped.

"You mean Kuri and Ralos are okay?"

The elf nodded.

"Yes! That's wonderful!" Yugi shouted and hugged the elf tightly in his relief.

The warrior grunted in discomfort.

_'You seem far to young and weak to be a shadow master. Why did you call for someone who you couldn't fight? You would have been killed.'_

Yugi sighed and loosened his hold on the elf slightly.

"I had to summon you, I saw you in my vision..." Yugi muttered against his armor.

The warrior moved his arms around Yugi's waist.

_'Then you were destined to be my master I suppose... Very well, I'll protect you. I am the Celtic Guardian. My name is Aidan.'_ The elf said gently picking up the boy as he stood up.

Yugi smiled up at his new friend.

"Nice to meet you Aidan, I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi said smiling warmly up at the elf.

_'Master Yugi, why have you summoned us in such haste?'_ Aidan asked.

"There is someone I need to rescue, and I only had three days to rescue him by..." Yugi replied.

The elf's cat eyes narrowed.

_'Tomorrow Master?'_

Yugi nodded and sighed as he was gently set on his feet. "You'll help me right?" Yugi asked.

The Celtic Guardian nodded and took Yugi's hand in his own and nodded.

_'With all the power I have I swear to you, little master, that I will defend you and no other...'_

Later that night when Aidan returned to the shadow realm, Yugi raced off to go tell Mako about him. Mako was impressed, but Yugi was concerned about the stern look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked finally.

Mako shook his head.  
"Elves in general are very wise creatures Yugi, in most cases they are spellcasters. From what I can gather, Aidan is very young, and may cause you problems down the road if you choose to keep him if you don't get another humanoid monster soon." Mako replied.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

Mako gave Yugi a serious look.

"Elves maybe very wise, but the are fiercely loyal, almost to the point of stupidity Yugi. Aidan may be young and strong, but he could be arrogent because of that. You'll need an older and more experienced humanoid monster if you want him to be able to protect you to the best of his ability..."

Yugi sighed.

"When this is all over I'll try summoning another one." He said lying down and covering himself with the blanket. Tommorrow he'd try and get Mariku back.

**TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE- TO BOLDY FIND SPACE WHERE THERE WAS NONE BEFORE!-**

_-A beautiful brown eyed boy, danced in the flames surrounding him, laughing as he spotted a little girl who resembled him and beckoned her over._  
_She smiled and laughed herself, glad to finally have someone to play with as she danced off her river and onto the burning dance floor with the little yadonushi._  
_Her pale green eyes glittered with laughter as she took the hand of the doe eyed boy._  
_**"...Rinae would you like to dance with me?"** He whispered.-_

Eyes the color of dried blood snapped open as a loud clap of thunder sounded through the house.  
The eyes stared up at the ceiling, nearly dead to the world, not even seeming to blink.

A shifting beside the bed finally made the eyes close and their owner sit up.

**_))It's been a long time since you've had a dream that unsettled you so...((_** A shadow whispered, taking human form beside the bed.

"It's been a long time since I've met anyone who's reminded me so much of Rinae. Ra, that boy even seemed to have the aura of a snake demon about him..." The tomb robber said flopping back into the bed.

_**))Why'd you let him go?((**_ The compainion of the snake master asked.

"If I would have kept him right then, I have no doubt that he would have hated me..." Bakura muttered turning away from the snake demon.

_**))Hmm... Rest well master...((**_

**THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A LINE TO SEPERATE SCENES**

Yugi stood nervously on one of the pillars that made up Leviathan's Circle as high tide slowly began to cover the beach below him.

Leviathan's Circle could only be acessed during low tide, because during high tide the waves tended to make a whirlpool in the center of the circle of granite pillars that made up the structure.

Mako had explained that Leviathan's Circle had once been a mermaid monument before the merpeople had to move away from shore to avoid humans. During high tide it was a death trap for and boat or person who seeked to explore.

During low tide you could walk to it through the shallow water around the bases of the tall pillars.

Behind the circle, in the drections of north, south, east and west, there were square shaped pillars, large enough for Yugi to lie down on, the circular pillars, only allowed him tho walk three paces from edge to edge.

Mako had summoned one of his sea serpents to bring Yugi to the pillars, and then left him on the top of one early that morning. High tide was just starting to come in, and Yugi had been there for a few hours.

Yugi contemplated summoning Kuri, Ralos, or Aidan to keep him company, but decided against it as he realized he'd need to save up as much energy as he could.

Suddenly Yugi felt himself being lifted and pushed back until he was on the southern square pillar. As he was set down he glared up and across the large circle toward the northern pillar, where a man dressed in a red dress suit stood.

He was wearing a black and green mask, and a red top hat as well...

"Greetings little Game! I'm surprised you actually made it!" He sneered.

Yugi scowled and crossed his arms, trying to appear confedient and intimadating.

"I won't loose this to you Arkana!" Yugi snapped.

Arkana laughed and streatched out his arms.

"Very well. We shall have a wizard's duel. It's been quite a long time since I've had one..." Arkana grinned.

"And since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you summon one more monster then I! I want to see what you can do! I summon my first Dark Magician! Akane!" Arkana yelled snapping his hand forward.

A dark red mist bubbled from around his hand and reformed on the pillar in front of him.

The monster looked the same as the wizard Yugi had seen before, but his eyes were a steely gray and cruel looking.

Yugi straighten.

"I'll summon Feral Imp! Ralos!" He yelled, mimicking Arkana.

A purple mist sprang from his hand and formed into the summoned beast. Ralos flapped his wings and let out a yell.

"Impressive, as a beginner I exspected you to only be able to summon small fairies, since they are the easiest to summon. But instead you summon small fiends!" Arkana laughed.

"Still, your pathetic beast is no match for the eldest of my three magicians! Now my servant destroy that beast!"

Akane leveled his staff at Ralos.

Ralos steaded himself.

_'Masterrrr, in a wizarrrrd duel, you must command my movement...'_ He thought to Yugi.

"Right! Ralos, don't let him hit you! Move to the next pillar!" Yugi yelled.

The green winged imp jumped to the next pillar and crouched, ready to avoid the blast sent his way.

Akane fired and missed, Ralos had to jump to the next pillar to avoid the blast.

"Once again I am impressed, but you can't avoid the blasts forever!" Arkana yelled.

Akane began moving toward Ralos, blasting as he went, as the imp took to the air to avoid the bursts of energy coming at him.

"Ralos! Counter attack!" Yugi screamed.

Ralos let out a chorkling sound as he rolled in mid-air to dodge a blast and a ball of black energy formed in his palms.

_'Shadow Fire!'_ Yugi heard him yell before he launched the ball at the magician.

The magician took the hit dead on, letting out a grunt of pain and sliding off toward the edge.

However, the attack didn't seem to do any real damage.

"Hah! You think a beast with such a weak attack would be able to harm my servant? Think again!" Arkana yelled.

Yugi grimaced as he realized that Ralos was way out of his legue here.

'How can I win?' Yugi asked himself squeezing his eyes shut as Akane began his attack again.

_'Kuri thinks you should use a spell! Like what master used on Kuri!'_ Kuri's voice spoke from the shadow realm.

_'Master Yugi what about the surrounding area can you use to your advantage? What does Ralos have that the magician doesn't?'_ Aidan added.

Yugi gasped and opened his eyes.

'Ralos has wings! He can fly where as Akane can only float for short periods of time!' Yugi looked down and noticed that the whirlpool was starting to take form, the water rising rapidly.

'I have to tell Ralos! But how do I tell him without Arkana realizing-'

_**'...Use your mind Yugi...'**_ The same voice which had given him the Multiply spell said.

'Right!'

_**'...here, use this...'**_ The voice spoke again.

Yugi's eyes glowed bright lavender for a moment before going back to normal and Yugi grinned.

"Perfect!" He yelled before holding his hand out to Ralos.

"Lord of the horned ones hear my plea, power is needed to defeat thine enemies! Horn of the Unicorn!" Yugi yelled.

A yellow light shot out of Yugi's palm and hit Ralos, making the horn on the imps head grow and change color.

Arkana chuckled.

"Most intiguing..." He muttered.

_'Masterrrr, what is this?'_ Ralos demanded.

'Listen Ralos, you need to knock Akane off the pillars! You can't beat him with strength alone!' Yugi thought.

Ralos glanced at him with a nodded and spun to avoid a shot before charging up his Shadow Fire again.

_'Shadow Fire!'_ Ralos let out a loud roar before shooting the powerful blast toward the magician and shooting right after it.

Akane was pushed back by the blast, but unharmed. However Ralos came barrelling after, surprising the magician.

Akane let out a terrible scream as Ralos impaled the wizard through the stomach with his new horn falling backwards and off the pillar.

Arkana let out a growl and waved his hand in the air.

Akane's eyes flashed and he grabbed hold of the imp, making it impossible for Ralos to seperate as they both fell toward their watery grave.

Yugi gasped.

"Ralos!" He yelled as his Feral Imp let out a pained cry and shattered with Akane.

"Very good Game! But you won't win this! I summon my second Dark Magician! Tekka come forth!" Arkana yelled.

The second red magician appeared, looking just like Akane, only his eyes were a vibrant red.

Yugi grimaced.

"Come on out Kuriboh! Kuri I need your help!" Yugi yelled summoning the small creature to the field.

_'Kuri fight bad man! Kuri will win!'_ Kuri yelled puffing up her body.

Arkana laughed.

"That's my next opponent? Hah what in the world is that pathetic piece of fur suppose to do?" He yelled still laughing.

"Now my beast, blow that little piece of fluff to smithereens!" Arkana commanded.

Tekka let out a light chuckle before jumping toward the floating monster who let out an indignate coo.

_'Kuri make bad man choke on big words!'_ Kuri yelled zipping forward toward the unsuspecting magician.

Yugi gasped as Kuri latched herself onto Tekka's face.

_'Kuri thinks you're pretty ugly close up...'_ Kuri said.

Tekka was desperatly clawing at Kuri's back, trying to get her off his face but failing miserably.

_'Would Tekkie-boy like some scratchies? Kuri give Tekkie scratchies!'_ Kuri squealed and began to move her arms and legs frantically scratching Tekka's face and making the wizard fall back onto his butt and let out a muffled scream.

Yugi covered his mouth desperatly trying to muffle his laughter. Arkana growled and seethed in frustration.

"You moron! Quit playing around and kill that little furball!" He screamed.

_'Aww, Tekkie don't like scratchies? Kuri hurt Tekkie? Kuri give Tekkie kiss and make it feel all better!'_ Kuri said as she stopped moving her arms and legs.

Tekka froze as she said this and gripped Kuri's fur, trying desperately to pull her off.

There was a loud kissing noise and Yugi heard a muffled scream and he burst out laughing.

Arkana growled his hand shooting up in the air.

"While one great mage can win the battle many more can win the war! Dark Curtain!" He yelled.

There was a bright light and what looked like a curtain appeared on west pillar away from Kuri and Tekka, who were on the the completely other side.

Yugi watched in horror as the third and final magician came through the curtain and aimed it's staff at the pair.

"Kill them!" Arkana spat cruelly.

"Kuri! Tekka! Look out!" Yugi yelled some how knowing Arkana would destroy his own magician to win.

_'Why yell for Kuri AND Tekka master?'_ Kuri yelled popping off the dazed magician's face. She squealled when she spotted the large energy blast coming toward her and clung to Tekka's chest, who gave her a confused look before spotting the blast. His face contorted into that of shock, sadness, and surprise before both monsters shattered.

"How could you do that?" Yugi yelled.

Arkana laughed.

"A small sacrfice pay to win! Now if you want to live you'll summon another! Or were those small beasts your only monsters?"

Yugi eyed the last magician.

His calm, sad green eyes stared back at Yugi remorsefully. This was the magician whom he had first run into.

Yugi grimaced.

"I summon Celtic Guardian! Aidan!" Yugi shouted as the green elvan warrior appeared on the pillar infront of Yugi.

Both Arkana and the third magician seemed a little shocked at his appearance, but recovered quickly.

"Well, well, maybe we'll get a real fight this time! Attack!" Arkana shouted.

The red magician shot forward, and Aidan moved quickly, jumping from pillar to pillar with the utmost ease.

Yugi gasped as they met with clash of their weapons, the wizard not using his magic quite yet.

"Come on Aidan." He muttered under his breath, then noticed that the Dark Curtain Arkana had summoned earlier was still there.

'Aidan? Why is the spell still here? Shouldn't it have dissappeared when the third magician came?' Yugi asked the celtic warrior.

_'According to the rules preset you are allowed to summon one more monster. Sensing this, the spell still remained in effect...'_ Aidan replied dodging another swing of the staff.

'So you're saying that if I wanted to I could summon another monster?'

_'A magician of course, but yes...'_ Aidan replied just as one of the strikes connected and sent him barrelling backward. He caught himself before he fell off, but hung vulnerably on the edge.

"No!" Yugi yelled.

The red magician's master gave a loud cackling laugh.

"That's it little Game, your warrior is no more! You might as well give up now!" He yelled.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut. What was he going to do? He couldn't loose, their would be no one to rescue him if he did, with Mariku gone and his other friends off on their own missions.

Would he never see anyone he loved ever again?

Why did he even have to meet Mariku? Why did he have to care for him the way he did?

He was all alone now, with no one to help him...

_**'...You are never alone my chosen one...'**_ A voice said from deep within the shadow realm.

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"W-what?"

_**'Summon one of the Pharaoh's most trusted friends. Summon the spirit who was once the wielder of a millennium item... Summon him!'**_ The voice growled.

Yugi raised his hand toward the curtain and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please here my plea and listen to me! Once great friend and servant rise again to help win this battle and many more! Magician I summon you!" He yelled.

"Now my servant obliterate that elf!" Arkana yelled seconds afterwards.

There was a great flash of light that blinded both shadow wizards as the Dark Curtain appeared in front of the Celtic Guardian.

In moments the Curtain was obliterated and Arkana laughed in triumph.

"No! This can't be the end!" Yugi said falling to his knees as the light faded and his guardian was no where in sight.

"I win little Game! Your life is mine!" Arkana laughed.

Yugi gazed at the red magician, who's eyes were glued to the sky above.

Yugi followed his gaze, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Maybe not Arkana!" He said.

"What?"

Arkana looked up and gasped.

"No! You're far to weak to have summoned one! That's impossible!" Arkana cried.

"...Nothing is impossible Mad Magician..." A clear voice rang out as it's owner landed on the pillar in front of Yugi.

"What? It can talk? No! Who are you?"

The monster smirked and set down Aidan who he had carried out of the way of the blast. Aidan took a few steps back and stared at him, his cat eyes wide.

Before them stood a tall Dark Magician with pale skin and sky blue eyes. His robes were purple and lavender, unlike Arkana's magician's red robes and he had dark purple hair that swayed gently in the wind.

He smiled at Aidan.

"Relax my friend. No harm shall come to you." He said softly.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked making the magician turn toward his master.

"I am the spirit of one of the high priests of the Pharaoh, reincarnated into a shadow realm monster. I am Mahaad, the Dark Magician. Your servant my Master..."

* * *

_**(I Effing love Kuri in this. Have I mentioned that? She's so friggin cute. If this seems choppy and rushed that's because I had a lot to get down. Also, I had to split the chapter into two parts. Anyway... Review! And sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in advance!)**_


End file.
